Unbroken Promises
by DanielleLPattz
Summary: Stefan was her first love. Damon is the love of her life. Nearly a decade ago Elena chose to live; leaving Mystic Falls and her broken heart behind for New York. What happens when a twenty-eight year old Elena is met with a face from her past?
1. Unbroken Promises  Part 1

**Okay so this was suppose to be a one shot but ended up being much longer than I though, so I decided to split it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Vampire Diaries belongs to LJSmith. I do not claim to own anything, nor is any copyright intended.**

**Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

**Elena POV**

For this, I believe I could have not slept for a whole week and I'd still be in the middle of this exorbitant high. I couldn't sleep the night, out of nerves. Tossing and turning, really trying not to get my hopes up. I already knew how things had been received, but it was still so hard to grasp. Out of all the outrageous, out of the ordinary occurrences throughout my life, how could it be that, _this, _is what I choose to find unbelievable? Ironic I suppose. But I knew if it wasn't for those two years of my life I wouldn't be sitting here now; Twenty-eight years old, in one of the greatest - if not the greatest city in the world, having published my first full length novel. A novel, which according to my publisher, Nicole, was selling out within five minutes of it being on the shelf. Was already on New York Time's bestsellers, and to top it all off was already accumulating interest to be adapted into film. Of course it was surreal. I'm sure many of authors, dream to be in this very place I was finding myself in. Been working towards it, just to have their work be appreciated on such a high scale. For me though, I never planned for this. I sincerely believed it would be that one particular book in the book store, that hadn't been touched since it found its home on the shelf and was just there to gather dust.

It had been my dream to be a writer since the first time I picked up a pen. My mom had encouraged me. Brought me journals, for my thoughts and ideas. She'd always said that one day I'd be here. Of course I never believed her, didn't mean I didn't daydream about it though. It's like a little girl who wants to grow up and be a singer. She doesn't dream about singing cover songs in some run down bar - playing gigs to a hand full of people. She dreams of having an audience of thousands, everyone knowing her songs and singing along with her, having her name up in lights. Every little girl has had their dreams, this had been mine. Its just from there you grow up and usually your childhood dreams don't come true. I suppose I should have leaned by now that anything was possible.

This wasn't my first published work. I'd been writing for awhile now, I'd had a few short stories printed here and there but not this. But this story was my first piece of work. I actually wrote it seven years ago in my last year of college. I never intended on broadcasting it. It had been for my benefit and my benefit alone. This wasn't just some idea that came to me. This novel was my life. Well, a portion of. Two years to be specific. Two years that at the time felt like a lifetime, like it would never end, but now. Now I realized it went all too quick. In two short years, I'd witnessed and lived a whole lifetime. Been slap bang in the middle of a war, I'd tried so hard to blame on others and get myself out of, but how can you get yourself out of something when you are the cause of it?

Of course nobody knew the novel was actually somewhat of an autobiography. Well other than the ones that were there to witness it themselves and unfortunately there wasn't many left. Who would believe me if I told them it was real? That I'd been in love with two brother's who were turned into vampires a hundred and fifty-seven years ago by a women they both loved, and little old me was her doppelganger and the key to the most brutal evil you could ever imagine. I really wouldn't be sitting in one of the biggest department stores, holding my very first book signing - I'd be strapped in a special jacket and taking residence in a mental institute.

But yes, it was all true. Every last word. Well apart from a few alterations with locations, names and of course details weren't safe to be known. But it was true to form. I'd made sure of it. The day I'd walked into the publishers and saw my manuscript sitting on Nicole's desk I couldn't believe I had actually allowed someone to read it. It had been under lock and key for so long, only for my eyes. I'd hoped she would tell me she wasn't interested. That it was rubbish. She told me the polar opposite and now I'm here. Sharing my secrets with the world. How I loved and lost, lived and died, how I went from a young naïve high school cheerleader, to the women I am today. They would fall in love with the people I loved and hated the ones I hated. I now saw that it was time. I believed it would bring me closure on that chapter on my life. My life couldn't be more different to what it was back then, but inside I was still her. Unable to let go of that piece of me. It would always be with me. I would always glance over my shoulder wondering if there is someone there. I would always have scars, inside and out. My life could never sincerely be normal. There are days I believe it is, there are days I crave it but others, I selfishly hold on to the past, however hard I try not to.

I'd been sitting in the same position, in the same chair, in the same room, at the same desk for nearly two hours. I was only suppose to here over all for an hour and a half, including introduction, Q&A's and the speech but no, I'd been here double the time and I still hadn't finished. Don't get me wrong I am not complaining in the least. I'm blown away. Like I'm on a whole other planet. Meeting person after person who address me like I'm one of their friends. Praising me, paying me compliments, and every time a tint of pink settled into my cheeks. There were girls, girls who had already read it and were talking so passionately about the characters, like they were real. Well to me they were real but they didn't know that, it was just fiction to them. But we all lose ourselves in fantasy.

Another book was being placed before me, waiting to be signed. My hand was sure aching but I couldn't seem to care. I was making the most of it all. To every last person that had stood before me I had felt the need to thank, and offer a smile. It wasn't only my hand and wrist that was hurting; it was my cheeks too, both on my face and ass. But as I said, I didn't care.

"My older brother said it was for girls, and that boys shouldn't be reading about stupid girls falling in love." My attention was taken away from the book in front of me and I lifted my head to see a little boy, couldn't be more than eight years old. I was pretty sure he should have been at school at this particular time but instead he was here. While that was probably wrong, I felt somewhat honoured. "He said that I should be reading about cars or comics with heroes"

I gave the boy a smile. "And what do you think?" I asked him, rather intrigued. The book hadn't only just attracted female readers but male too. Of course I was pleased about that because it wasn't just about a girl that falls in love. I have to say that it could be quite dark in places, darkness that might scare a boy of his age.

"I think it has cars in it and heroes." He announced and I couldn't help laughing a little with him has he grinned.

"You're absolutely right it does." I smiled from him, to who I was guessing was his mom standing behind him. "Have you read it all?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, not get. I'm at the part where Dylan just bit Sophie because he thinks she's Celine and isn't very well because of the werewolf bite. He doesn't die does he? My mom wouldn't let me read anymore last night because I have the dentist today" He said and looked up to his mother with a disgruntled look upon his sweet little face. His mother rolled her eyes a little, but out of amusement. Oh I knew those looks.

"Well you mom was probably right to do that, and I'm sure soon you'll be able to continue reading." I reassured him. He huffed slightly. It was moments like this that I was pleased I'd published the book. It was still strange now my nightmares and reality were others passion and escape from there own reality.

"But she continued to read and she won't tell me what happens." His little face was so precious, a small pout on his young lips. So apparently his mom was enjoying the book too.

"Well you don't want it spoiling for you right?" I leaned forward a little and he shook his head.

"But he doesn't die?" He contradicted.

"If he dies who's going to tease Sophie?" I didn't want to give anything away. I could understand his worry though; at the time of it happening to me I would have loved for someone to tell me that he wasn't going to die. But then a few things probably wouldn't have happened, if they had.

I looked down to the book and saw a yellow post it, with a name scribbled on it. His name so I knew who to make the signing too. I began writing out a little message on the front page and signed my name before closing the cover. "Have you been to the dentist yet?" I asked him, sliding the book towards him across the table. He shook his head, looked nervous. I couldn't blame him, who really liked going to the dentist? "Well I'm sure if you are all big and brave maybe you could read a little more while you're waiting." I smiled.

He looked up to his mom, holding the book close to his chest, silently asking if he could do as I'd suggested. She smiled and nodded. He seemed a lot more at ease.

"Well it's been lovely to meet you, Craig. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and all goes well at the dentist. I promise it's not as scary as it seems." Meaning the appointment.

"Thank you" He grinned at me.

"No, thank you." I told him. His mom thanked me too and then they walked off, hand in hand. I smiled to myself and looked over to my publisher as another book was being placed before me.

"Pinch me." I whispered to her, I'd asked her the same thing several times in the past couple of weeks. I felt like at any time I was going to wake up, and just be staring at a blank computer screen or something. "I really do have to be dreaming."

She shook her head of red curls. "Nope, you're very much awake. I can't say so much about your legs. They must be numb around about now. If you need to take a break, just have a little walk around, you can." She offered.

"No, no I'm okay. I mean there isn't many left. And they've been waiting so long; I don't want to make them wait any longer."

"Okay, but change you mind, just say." There was just one thing I needed in this moment and that was some coffee.

Out of nowhere, like someone had been reading my mind, appeared a star bucks take out cup. The person that could read my mind was a member of the team here with me today.

"Thank you. You're a live saver." I told him, offering a grateful smile.

I was already on somewhat of a high, so more coffee might tip me off the edge but who the hell cares. I am here today because I decided to live life. To accomplish as much as I could. I don't think anyone could really blame me for being hyper.

Taking a swallow of the Latte I place it back down. "What time is it?" I asked Nicole as I looked to the book before me, again scribbling my name. I made eye contact with the girl before me, thanked her, she returned her own thanks and left before the next come along.

"It's just gone eleven."

My eyes widened, "Its flew." It really had. I worried about whether we would finish in time. "Think we'll be finished for twelve?" I asked, shaking my pen, as it seemed to be running out of ink.

"Yeah I would say so, only a couple of people left now. Here" Nicole held out a new pen to me. I took it, and thanked her.

I returned to signing the next book. The post it, told me I was writing a note for 'Dylan'. With the coffee high, I giggled for some reason. I was sleep deprived, I was finding anything amusing.

I finished scrawling the message, about to close the book when I hand was being placing there in order to stop me. The hand certainly didn't belong to a woman. There were short, yet perfectly rounded nails, hairs above the knuckle. It wasn't the hand that actually got my attention. More of what one of the fingers was wearing.

It couldn't be! A gasp past my lips. My stomach was doing back flips. No, I was just seeing things. My imagination getting the better of me. My eyes were fixed on the bulk of metal wrapped around the finger. I was in the middle of a war with myself, trying to decide if I should look up or not. What would happen if I looked? What if I wasn't imagining things? What if he really was here? What would I do? Should I just keep my eyes down? Let him leave? Just leave without just having one little glimpse. Having to spend the rest of the day, or quite frankly the rest of my life wondering. Wondering if I had missed my chance at just seeing him again. Just once. But what if I looked and it wasn't him? I'd be faced with disappointment. I had to decide if I would sooner live with disappointment rather than regret.

If I'd have been given a few more seconds I would have made my decision, but someone felt it wasn't my decision to make.

"Best wishes? That's all I get? No _thank you_ or _With Love_?" My heart stopped, for several seconds it stopped as the voice, echoed into my ears. Once my heart kicked back to life, it was pounding in its cage, threatening to leap out from under my sternum and right out on the table into his awaiting hand.

Nine years. Nine years since the deep and sultry voice got my undivided attention for the last time. I never though I would hear it again. Only in my dreams or my memories. It still had the power to send tingles up my spine, butterflies in my stomach and the velvet edge, made me cross my legs. Ten years ago I had to fight the reaction that threatened to take over my body whenever I was to see him or just simply hear his voice. How stubborn I had been to do that. How it was easier to lie to myself rather than admit the truth. Well that's how it was in the beginning. While admitting the truth to myself had been one of the most selfish things I'd ever done, it was also one of the best.

There was only one person on this planet that could make me smile through the darkness back then. Him. Only one person that could get my pulse racing without even touching me. Sometimes for negative reasons as well as positive.

I fidgeted in my seat, rolling my lips inward to fight the smile. I should have learned a long time ago that I would never succeed. The 18 year old girl still lives inside of me screaming to look at him. To this day it caused me conflict with myself. Of course my restraint would never be enough.

I lifted my head, peaking through my heavy lashes. My breathing hitched. All I could see were a pair of electric blue eyes staring back at me, even from a distance I could see the speckle of silver glistening, and it wasn't just the reflection from the light, there were just his eyes. The way they seemed to move, the colour encircling the Pupil, like it was its shore and the waves of blue were crashing towards them. I would know those eyes anywhere. They had haunted me for so long.

I tried so hard to feel annoyed, angry, frustration. Tried to find the strength to look away, or speak, or slap that beautiful smirk off his face. Just something, anything, but instead I just sat there staring in amazement. He was staring right back and the whole world could of dissolved away into darkness and I wouldn't have known.

"Hello Elena" I never thought I would hear the sound of my name coming from his lips again. But here he was, making me love my name. Part of me was pleased one of us were able to speak, part of me wanted to kick myself for being in such a trance. I wasn't and never had been that little girl that found it hard to find her voice. I pride myself on speaking what's on my mind but… This moment was different. His cocky, brilliant smile, made me melt like some pathetic teenager.

You can do this Elena. Snap yourself out of it, just part your lips and speak. Say anything. Anything at all, as long as it's something because he is going to be loving this. Always was a smug son of a bitch.

Swallowing the obstruction in my throat, I searched for my voice, and not the little squeak that was threatening to escape my lips. Come on, say, anything. Word's Elena, you know those things you focus your career around.

"Thank you"

Thank you? _Thank you!_ I know I though 'say anything' but I though I could say something that made more sense than that! I'd just said thanks to hundreds of people I've never met and now I have my… I have _him _in front of me and I say the same mundane thing I'd been repeating all day. Way to go Elena!

After all the times I thought about what I would say to him, and now he's here and my brain just escaping me, probably across town by now. Well this is just perfect! I wished I could huff. I refrained from doing so; of course he looked as if he was having a good old time at my expense. Some things never change.

"Elena is everything okay? This guy bothering you?" It was time to snap out of my little world, and let Nicole's words sink in.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no no, just… Having one of those moments." What moments is that exactly? I mean you say it like she would have them all the time. So it's one of those moments when your ex-vampire-boyfriend turns up out of nowhere, one that you haven't seen in the past nine years. Yeah I'm sure those moments happen to her daily. My eyes looked away from Damon, part of me relieved for the distraction.

I pick up my coffee suddenly wishing it was something much stronger. There was only one person on this earth who could drive me to drink before noon. God I wanted to look at him again. I wanted to be able to talk to him. Who am I kidding? I wanted to throw myself at him, maybe slap him first for making me all jittery and for a few other things but eventually I'd get to the throw myself at him part. Of course he was loving every moment of this, that's what Damon lives for. Seeing me squirm.

Okay Elena, time for a mental ass whipping. You're twenty-eight years old. You're a professional. A woman. A strong, independent woman who doesn't swoon over guys - anymore. You can do this. You can simply speak to the guy, smile, and be polite. Just take a steady deep breath. Try to get your heart to a reasonable steady rate.

_All easier said than done!_

Okay, coffee down - check. Sit up straight - check. Hair out of face - check. Smile - check. Now look at him.

_Boy he looks good._

No, don't check him out! Just simply, look at him. Yes I can do that. I let a mouth full of air full my lungs. Now just speak. Just not something ridiculous this time.

_Lord I'm so pleased he couldn't read minds._

"Surprised to see you, Damon" See, I can do it. I'm actually proud of myself. "What brings you here?" And now I just let myself down again. I felt like I was a balloon that hadn't been tied and was now just spiralling around the room, until running out of air and simply just dropping to the floor. Of course I knew what brought him here. It couldn't just be a coincidence that Damon Salvatore happened to be out shopping in New York and decided to browse around Barnes and Nobles.

_Oh My God!_

He'd written his name to be Dylan on the post it. Had he read the book?

Cheeks burning - check.

Oh so really he was here to just rub everything in my face right? Say 'I told you so'. It's not exactly like I could tell him there was no relation. He was there; all the events were there, in the book. How is it that I didn't think before now that he might get his hands on it? I'm sure his ego is right through the roof at this moment.

"Well I was just walking past you know… Saw crowds of people and thought I'd join the party. See what the fuss is about. Imagine the shock when I saw you sitting there." A tricky smirk playing on his lips. Of course he was lying. It was written all over his face.

"Not half as shocked as what I am, I imagine."

"Oh believe me, if we're going to talk shocked, imagine the amazement I got when I first got wind of this little baby." His fingers drummed against the book.

Yeah he's read it. Now where's that hole so I can curl up in it?

"I'm sorry Sir, but we're on a tight schedule and there are others waiting. Thank you for purchasing the book, but could you move along." Nicole brought me out of my trace for the second time today.

On returning to look at Damon, it was like she hadn't even spoke, like he was just waiting for me to tell him to leave. Did I do that? Hell no I didn't. But I had to say something; this was beginning to create a scene.

A flicker of disappointed descended his orbs. "Well, good to see you Elena. Congratulations on the book, it's… Insightful" And just like that he was walking away.

_He was just walking away! _

All this time and he thinks he can just walk in here and then right back out again? Like hell he was.

"You walk out that door, and I will never forgive you" Of course I didn't just stand and scream it across the store. Instead I mumbled, because it might have been low but I sure as hell knew he heard me. So maybe I was being a bit dramatic with the threat but can you really blame me after all this time?

My heart was in my throat because I couldn't see him. I don't know if he's left or stayed. I just had to hope it was the latter. Whether my hope would get me anywhere, I do not know. It hadn't in the past but we were no longer in the past. I was no longer the same school girl from back then, and I had no idea if he was still the stubborn - 'I'll do as I want' son of a bitch like he was then.

Suddenly the book signing wasn't what it had been five minutes ago. I had lost all interest. I did my best to concentrate, to be polite with all off the people that appeared before me but I just seemed to be nodding along with what they say, while flashing them a half hearted smile, saying a simple thank you and moving along to the next.

I believe if I'd gone at the pace I was currently at, earlier today we would have finished on schedule. All I could think about was seeing him. Giving him a piece of my mind. I went over in my head of all the things I would say to him. Now he was out of sight my brain returned to me and I recall everything I had once decided I would say if I ever got the opportunity.

Eventually, I wrote my name for the final time today and dropped the pen as is it was acid. There was a light spasm in my fingers and I jiggled and wriggled them just in hopes of losing them up and allowing them their freedom from the pen.

I stood to my feet as I strength my limbs my head was in all directions just trying to catch a glimpse. Damn you, Damon Salvatore!

"I think we can easily say, today had been a success." Nicole was packing away her laptop into her brown leather tote.

"Absolutely" I stated in agreement.

I was free. Free to go look for him. Well, after I collected my belongings out the back. Once I had and exchanged a few words of thanks with the manager of the store I was all set to go find him. He better not have let me down. I was all prepared and everything.

I was making my way out back onto the floor; Nicole was on the phone, so it gave me the chance to look around. In which part of a book store would you find a vampire browsing? No, that isn't the beginning of some bad joke. He could have been anywhere to be honest. I think the day I found a copy of 'Gone with the Wind' by his bed was indication enough that one should never assume anything about Damon Salvatore's choice in literature. Or anything about Damon Salvatore in general.

Okay so this place had like umpteen floors, was coming up to midday on a Friday and I had no idea where to start. Oh come on Damon, if you're here now's not the time to play hide and seek.

I stayed on the floor I was on, Nicole talking efficiently to whoever was on the other end of the phone. My eyes roamed around as we walked, dragging my feet a little just to buy myself enough time for him to come popping out. He would be here, he knew better than to piss me off. Bypassing the fantasy section, with each step I took my heart fell more and more into my stomach. Maybe I had been imagining things. I mean what reason would he have to come see me now? After all this time. Didn't make sense.

I was about to give up hope when I found reason not to. I simply… Found him. Not paying an ounce of attention, just roaming his eyes over a plinth full of - you guest it - books.

I stopped where I stood but just admiring from afar. I didn't care that Nicole continued to walk. There was only one that would hold my attention entirely in any situation he was in. I had no idea if he knew I was watching. Maybe, maybe not. If he did he wasn't letting on. He just stood there; face angled down, fingers flicking through a paperback. I watched as a lock of hair fell in front of his eyes but he made no move to remove it. My fingers itched to do that themselves. Looking at him now, is just looked like any other human being that was to step into this store.

In his other hand he clutched a much heavier book than the other he was flicking through. I noted the front. I didn't know why but if I had to put money on anyone from my past to turn up today for the signing, it wouldn't have been him, but it should have been. I feared if he had to tell me something. If this wasn't just some random out of the blue visit, just the chance for him to see me again. It could be something serious. I hoped not. I think we'd all lived through enough ominous times that even for him, a vampire, he'd want a decade or two free of conflict. But we don't always get what we want; I think both of us knew that more than anyone. But there was never the certainty that we were safe, that something wouldn't just arise out of nowhere. I hoped for all reasons that this reunion wasn't to bring me fear.

There was only one way I was going to find out. I had to move my feet. It wasn't hard to find the motivation. Pretty magnetic and didn't have a choice.

It was only when I drew closer that I took note of the session of fiction he found himself searching through. I felt my eyes roll. Adult Fiction, or better known - Erotica. How did I not guess?

By now he must have heard my foot steps, if not, then my erratic heartbeat. I stood beside him now. I could smell him. Exact same cologne, with a hint of tobacco and I'm sure there was a tinge of bourbon in there too. Of course to him it didn't matter about drinking before midday. It was exactly what I wanted to be able to smell.

"S&M huh? Vanilla sex getting boring for you after a century and a half?" I sincerely hoped not, but this was Damon, the only time he practiced celibacy was in the womb.

"What can I say, broadening my horizon. Don't get me wrong 'vanilla sex' can be fantastic but sometimes it's hard to find a girl capable of keeping up." A trace of a smirk formed upon his lips. This is probably not the best conversation for us to be having but I couldn't help playing along.

"Well maybe I could help you out" I spoke, of course he looked right at me with a risen eyebrow. I giggled, I actually giggled. I hadn't done that in years. "In choosing a book, of course."

"Of course" He snorted.

I reached up, letting my finger run from one spine to the other, until stopping and pulling the particular book from the shelf. "I have it on good authority that this might just be what you're looking for." I held the book out to him. He observed me with a watchful eye. "Not exactly hardcore S&M but a good introduction."

He took the book from me a peered down. "You sound like you know your stuff."

"I've dabbled."

"Still talking literature?" He seems to need confirmation that I hadn't gotten myself a Master who collared me.

"Correct" I wasn't sure I wanted to know where his mind might be drifting off too.

We were both trying to contain our amusement, but also keep up the charade.

"There is also vampire erotica if you're looking closer to home. I have to admit the authors definitely didn't witness the encounters first hand. The details are a little too far fetched." Oh come on Damon, you have to break before me. Just once. I even tried to innocently bite my bottom lip to try and entice him.

"Well since you're the author now, maybe you should write one, straighten out a few facts." Nope, he wasn't giving up. His eyes light with mischievousness, while holding mine.

"Oh, don't worry, I already have. But I just keep it for myself." Another innocent act, a light shrug of the shoulders this time. I was sure I heard a dull vibration that bears similarity to a groan, coming from him. Was I really getting to him? The eighteen year old me was getting giddy. Of course the eighteen year old I would never dream of saying any such things, but I suppose age has its advantages.

He turned all the way to face me now, and the amused look was breaking out across my face. "Your fella must really be lacking to be needing these to keep you company."

"Right back at ya. Well female… Companions"

"You're looking well." He blurted, obviously having enough of the banter for now. Either that or he's worked out I wasn't going to give up. This way he wouldn't have to admit his surrender.

"Well? I'm going to take that as a compliment even though that's something I were to say to my grandmother if she were still alive." Okay, now I knocked him off his high horse and his façade was in tatters as his laughter sent shock waves to my stomach. Thing is with Damon, you can see him smile, you can see his signature cocky grin or smirk but to really observe his laughter was something I can pride myself in knowing I'd witness and also caused.

"Well then I'll go all out there and be honest and tell you… You look beautiful" Yeah he was still very much the Damon that could make my heart skip a beat or two, and make my cheeks flush. I really did have to be cautious with my smiles because there was only so much the barrier around my heart could take. He knew that of course.

What do I say to that? I sincerely didn't feel beautiful at this stage in my life, but I believed that he thought so and that was enough for me. I knew I should return the compliment. Truth was, he looked better than I ever remembered. Maybe it really is true what they say about absence and the heart.

"Thank you." I felt the need to say. "And you… Are looking… well"

This resulted in both of us laughing down our noses. "Well thanks in return."

"You're welcome." I chuckled, still very much the playful side of me out to tease.

"So you stayed." I decided it would be eye that moved the conversation on this time.

"Well yeah. I think I'd already asked for your forgiveness one too many times. Plus this…" He held up the copy of my book. "Has got me wanting to ask so many questions." The smirk was back in business.

"Oh I'm sure -" I began but didn't get the opportunity to finish.

"Elena, here you are. I've been like a headless chicken looking for you." Nicole came rounding the corner her eyes seeming pleased to have found me. I will say I felt a tad like a child who had gone wandering off on my own, and was being reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry. I spotted my uh," I paused to glanced over Damon "friend over here and wanted to say a quick hello. You were on the phone and it seemed pretty intense so I didn't want to interrupt." I felt the need to explain myself, for some bizarre reason. Just out of common courtesy, I imagine.

"Right, yes. Well things are all over the place at the moment, busy busy busy, just the way I like it." I offered a smile, and peaked at Damon out the corner of my eyes. He seemed disinterested. I couldn't blame him. "So this is your friend? Weren't you the guy at the signing?" She looked from Damon, then to me seemingly looking for either of us to confirm she was right.

"That would be me." Damon answered for himself.

"Oh well, so sorry if I came across rude, it's been one hell of a day and sometimes people just want to hog as much time as they can. I didn't realize you were friends." She explained herself, before extending a hand. "I'm Nicole."

Of course Damon played the part of gentleman perfectly. I held back a chuckled. "Great to meet you Nicole, I'm Dylan" He said and my eyes widened a little bit, a low gasp escaping me. As concealed as I could keep it, I stomped on his foot. Of course it probably hurt me more than it actually hurt him. He didn't even flinch. He got the message though. "Damon" He thankfully corrected himself "My apologizes. What can I say; I'm a huge fan of the book."

I stifled yet another giggle. "Well aren't we all" She smiled, and looked to the books in his hand. "I see you got your copy. And also… One bite stand? Oh…" I think it dawned on her the theme of the book, and she stepped back and cleared her throat. I think she was trying to fathom something to say, but was failing. Her phone vibrating to life was a save by the bell.

"Excuse Me" She muttered and left. Not before taking a glance over Damon, but didn't mean I want it to happen.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I had to let it out; thankfully it wasn't as robust as I feared. My chest was vibrating as I glanced over my shoulder, following Nicole with my eyes. When I looked back around I was met with those eyes again and there were staring at me, intently. A genuine smile playing on his face.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I got nervous thinking maybe I had something in my teeth or something. "What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Just taking in this whole… new you." He admitted. Well if I felt anxious before, it had nothing on what I felt now. I mean, of course I'd changed. I was still very much me but I was older. Granted some wouldn't think twenty eight was old. But when you stood before someone who never aged a day and would look perfect forever of course it's going to make you hate those hints of frown lines appearing in my forehead even more.

"New me? You mean, aging me?" So I found myself rolling my eyes.

He snorted. "No!" He exclaimed, amused. "I mean, like you - cut you're hair and let go of the whole, stubborn and brooding act"

My turn to peak my eyebrow. "Been nine years, Damon. I've had my hair cut a few times. And as for the 'stubborn and brooding act'…" I paused, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, acting clueless. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." He's still very much amused.

"So we got the compliments out the way, we're moving onto insults now? 'Cause you know. I could find a few of my own to throw right back at you." I lied. I don't think there was anything, well apart from him still being as annoying as always. He wouldn't find that insulting, he finds pleasure in it.

"I'll take back what I just said. You definitely still have the stubborn side to you." If his smirk wasn't making me tingle in places I would have punched him.

"Whatever, Damon" My eyes rolled yet again.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Nicole waving me over. I was happy for the distraction. Beginning to walk around him, I could feel his eyes on me. I mentally praised myself for not looking back and for also deciding to wear the particular skirt than enhanced certain areas from the back. Oh Elena what are you getting yourself into?

Nicole was standing at the end of the aisle, and when I reached her she turned a little so her back was towards Damon, I on the other hand could still see him if I were to look. Which I wasn't.

"Sorry for interrupting." Nicole apologized. It wasn't usual behaviour for her.

"It's okay. We were just catching up."

"So you're… friends huh?" She asked. I tried not to glance over her shoulder, to the guy I'm sure was listening to every word.

"Umm… Sort of, we haven't really seen each other in a long time." I explained.

Her lips parted, forming a slight 'O'. "How old is he?" She continued to question me about Damon. I am already sure I knew why. Of course I couldn't be truthful in answering that.

"A few years older than me." I shrug. Give or take a century.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wow, he doesn't look it."

_Thanks for reminding me._

"Well some age better than others." I tried my best not to be bitter. She was one to talk; I mean she was in her mid thirties.

"You're telling me. Whatever is in his water, I want some." She chuckled, I forced my own. "He's uh… Well... is he single?" She blurted out.

My restraint faltered, and I had to peek at him. Oh he was definitely listening and all too smug about it too.

I quickly glanced her over. She was pretty. Blonde, pencil straight hair, feathering around her face. You're usual leggy blonde. Someone you'd probably expect to see on Damon's arm. I'm sure Damon would make a good chew toy of her. She reminded me a little of Andie. Chew toy or not, I didn't like her either. _May she rest in peace._

Come on Elena, say something. Wipe that smug look off his face. "I'm not quite sure. But well…" I fought the smirk. "I think you're barking up the wrong tree."

_Elena - 1. Damon - 0_

"How so?" To say she was a publisher, maybe I had been giving her more credit because she really wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw.

She was really going to make me say it. Oh I didn't mind that at all. "He's umm… Well he's gay." I nodded, acting sorrowful for her misfortune. I glanced over at Damon who stood there looking right at me, eyebrow journeying up his forehead. But still that smirk on his face. What did I have to do to remove it?

Unless he thought, I was doing this to repel her away from him. Was I? Maybe but he wasn't suppose to know that.

Damn!

_Elena - 1. Damon - 1_

Another 'O' formed on her lips, and she glanced over her shoulder, were Damon was now looking away. "Oh, well that explains a lot."

I fought my eyes to bulge, but I couldn't repress the snort, that exhaled from my nose. Especially when I saw Damon's head snap up. In my head I was doing a mental cheer and accomplished dance. Oh I had to question her. Damon's face was too priceless for me not to. Moments like this only come around once in a blue moon. Have to make the most of them.

"How so?" I asked, flashing a smirk over her shoulder.

"Well just with how he holds himself. Also, you know… with the… Erotica." She whispered, there was no point, he could hear her loud and clear. I observed him, straighten up his posture and put the book back on the shelf. I was gnawing at my lips to fight the grin. I do have to say I didn't see anything wrong with how he held himself.

"It's a shame." She spoke, looking a little disappointed but her heart was soon fixing itself. Damon was making his way over. Oh lord he had that gleam in his eyes. I could only imagine what he was about to do in order to prove both of us wrong.

When he reached us, I saw his hand disappear behind her back and I really didn't want to know what he was doing. It startled her either way. She managed to give him a smile. It was an awkward one because I'm sure she's confused around about now. I, on the other hand was giving Damon the daggers.

"Don't mind me ladies, I just thought I'd come and say it was wonderful to meet you, and I'm hoping I might see you again sometime." He purred at her. Oh give me a bucket!

She really was confused bless her. Well welcome to my world. I had two years of these antics. Granted none of them were to prove his sexuality.

"Oh, uh, well, uh." She was getting the stutters. "Yes, n…nice to meet you too. Uh, Elena?" I'd been glaring at Damon when she asked for my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, straightening my back.

"There will be a…" She let out a squeak, and her eyes flashed to Damon. He was wearing his panties dropping smile and thankfully his hand was back where I could see it. "Umm… Yes, there is a change in plan. Just got confirmation that there is a book reading slot open over at the Barnes and Noble in union square. They would like you to do this afternoon." She informed me.

My worries about what Damon had been up to were long gone. She had gone behind my back and just booked me to do something, spare of the moment when she knew I had other commitments.

"Nicole, I can't. I have to-"

She wouldn't allow me to finish. "Oh Elena, you can get around that. This is like a once in a life opportunity and they are asking for you. You have any idea how rarely that happens?" I hate when people did this to me. Didn't allow me to decide for myself. For two long people didn't give me a choice or life didn't give me a choice about something that now I'm able to, I have to.

"I can't -"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, okay." I really did feel like a little child around now about, being told what to do. I couldn't do it, not because I didn't want to. I would love to, who wouldn't? But I didn't expect her to understand that there were more important things in my life. Plus… I did want to spend as much time with Damon as I could. I had so much to say, ask and I have no idea how much time I had, so I had to make the most of it.

How did I get out of this? I knew how stubborn she was, if Damon through I was bad he seriously needed to spend some more time with her. Well no, I'd prefer him thinking I was the most stubborn person on the planet rather than him getting to know her better.

I really was feeling frustrated. I wanted to put my foot down and just say no, but then I would seem ungrateful. She'd done so much for me, but she knew the situation I had when she decided to go ahead and publish the novel. I was beginning to see she wasn't willing to offer me the flexibility I'd been promised.

My eyes flickered to Damon. I couldn't decipher the look on his face but I think he knew I was less than pleased. A smile suddenly twitched at my lips when something came to me. There was a much easier way to get out of this. The stubborn side of me would think it was immoral, but you know for this one time I believe I could be grateful. I pulsed my lips, trying to seem innocent.

Damon and I had a silent conversation with our eyes. I nodded my head towards her. He raised an eyebrow, seeming to ask if I was being serious. My armed folded across my chest, and I nodded.

He had no problem with agreeing at all. I believe I was surprising him. I used to criticize his power of persuasion, or shall I just call it compulsion. Well it looks like I was in full support of it when it came to me getting something out of it I want. Times really had changed.

He chuckled lightly and moved to stand in front of Nicole, cutting her off as she was rambling on about who had taken part of a reading over on union. For today I was disinterested.

Nicole was one minute smiling at him and the next was in trance like state. "From this point on if she is to say no to you, you accept it. You also want to give her the rest of the day off." I hadn't been expecting him to go to that length. I simply wanted him to tell her to lay off my case for today but apparently from now on I was the one who got the final word. Only if he could do that to everyone.

Oh well, we can't always get our own way.

Damon stepped away, Nicole confirmed that she understood. A second later she was being brought back to earth and her jade eyes look right to me, a smile plastered on her face. "You know Elena; I think you've done enough for one day. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" She told me, half because she had obviously had no choice but also because she was doing be a favour.

"Oh, Nicole, that's very kind of you" I acted bittersweet. I was already going to hell I'm sure.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Enjoy your day." She gave us both a cheerful smile and wave and turned on her heels and left.

Biting my gum, I have to admit I felt a hint of guilt for what I had Damon do, but the idea of having the rest of the day off, and to be able to spend more time with him overshadowed the guilt.

I chuckled to myself and looked to Damon. "Thank you for that."

"Oh no, thank you! I never thought I would see the day when Elena Gilbert would happily encourage compulsion"

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me anymore Damon." I just smiled at him sweetly and walked on past him.

"Where you going?" He called.

"Well I don't know about you, I might love books but I don't want to spend all day in here. But if you would rather stay and read your erotica, please, don't mind me." I waved. My cheeked flushed a little when a person or two looked around hearing me. Of course I didn't want him to stay here. I wanted him to follow me. As of yet through he wasn't.

Way wasn't he following me?

Was he playing games? Waiting for me to wait for him? Possibly. I wasn't going to of course, but it didn't stop me from shortening my strides and taking my time. By the time I came to the escalator, I glanced behind me. There was no sign of him. Again I found myself fearing he would just let me go. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it.

Suddenly I felt deflated. My mood plummeting. Of course I was pleased to see him. See that he was okay and still his exasperating, yet charming self. Of course I wouldn't say the latter to his face; his ego was already excessive as it was. I looked to the disappearing steps as I drew closer, fixing the strap on my shoulder. I took one last peek behind me only to find him missing.

It turned out that was because he had already beaten me to the bottom. When I stepped back onto steady, solid ground he startled me with just standing there. Waiting.

"You know if you were anyone else I would have kicked your ass by now." He smirked at me.

"You could try but you'd fail. I've been through a few changes since you last saw me. Found some extra strength" I told him as we began walking side by side to the entrance to leave the store.

He apparently didn't believe me. "Really? And what might they be?" He asked.

"Well if you're planning on sticking around I might show you." We left the store and we were met with the sun beating down, warming my skin. It was good to see him in natural light. I was still refusing to let my eyes roam too long.

"So what? You've signed yourself up for one of those self defence classes? I'm pretty sure what they teach you is useless when it comes to me."

I chuckled, "Oh come on Damon. You spend night and day working me." It was only after the words past my lips and the smirk on his face that I realized what I'd said. I rolled my eyes. "Men and their one track minds" I mumbled to myself as we because heading west via east on 86th.

"Hey don't blame me for the one tracked mind. You aren't so innocent now are you? With your rather impressive, while worrying knowledge of adult fiction." He struck back.

I decided clear that it. "Unfortunately Damon some of us have to work for a living. We can't all have powers of persuasion that pays for anything we want or need. Sorry to burst your bubble but no, my bookshelf isn't full off them. I needed money and a job a couple of years ago. I found a job working from home as an editor on those types of novels. Probably not the proudest job I've had but, the money was good and as I saw meant could work from home. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a bit of pride."

We weaved past a few people that were ignored to mind where they were walking. "If things were really difficult for you, you should have…" Of course he trailed off. I knew what he was about to say.

"What? Called you, got in contact. How?" I didn't really feel like getting into this in a busy New York street. I did have questions and things to say, but I needed to say them when I had no distractions. Right now I had to get across town to the upper west side in forty-five minutes. While it was enough time for me to get me across town, it wasn't nearly enough to get out all I needed to say. "And anyways I wasn't that desperate."

Okay so that came out wrong and he knew it. Of course I was happy to see him. Of course there were thousands of times I wished this had happened. But it didn't. That's what brought me to my next question. This I did have the time for.

"I didn't mean it like that." I explained and he just held his hands up. "But I gotta wonder why you choose now to turn up. After all this time. I mean is there something going on, something I need to be worried about?"

"I would have already told you if there was. That or get you a million miles away from here." He assured me. Kind of nice to know he was still so quick to come protect me if needed. It worries me of course but I suppose it puts your mind at ease to know there is someone there. Of course protection wasn't the only reason I ever wanted him around.

"Good to know. But if its not that, then… What is it?" I pushed.

"I thought I already told you" He was raising a brow. "It's coincidence." It really was like trying to get blood out of a stone with him at times. I don't know why he couldn't just be honest with me.

"Cut the bullshit, Damon" My arms folded as we continued to work, disgruntled and tired of him beating around the bush. I really didn't want to have to feel that way while he was here, but I wanted him to be honest. I needed him to be. I don't know why, I suppose part of me is hoping to hear something in particular but I don't want to go getting my hopes up.

We were coming up to 5th avenue now. I had a lot to be nervous about but I needed to hear at least a hint of the truth, if I was going to take this any further. If I was really going to show him the life I'd made for myself. For all I knew he couldn't care less and this real was just him curing his boredom. If that's what it was I needed to leave. I was already risking too much, I didn't want to make a fool of myself too.

For some reason he's stopped walking, surprised with my outburst, possibly. I followed suit. I nervously examined my plum nail polish, where my hand was peaking through, my defensive interlocking arms.

"Look at me." I almost didn't hear, due to his voice being so small and a car driving right by. But I did. I swallowed hard and lifted my head to look to him; it tilted slightly to the side. I tried search his eyes, hoping they might tell me what I wanted to know. "Where did that happy-go-lucky woman go from ten minutes ago?"

A humourless, silent laugh vibrated in my chest. "She was breaking the ice, now she needs answers. And if you think this question is difficult to answer you haven't seen anything yet." I stood my ground like the strong willed and independent women I believe I am, and I glared. "So spill"

He was watching me carefully, seemingly looking for something, or working me out like I was some sort of puzzle. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Well this is a first. Damon Salvatore speec-"

"I wanted to see you"

Okay so maybe he wasn't speechless. I sure as hell was now.

"I heard about your book. I read it and I wanted to congratulate you. I felt like today I'd be a selfish prick. Happy now?"

He was a selfish prick. Because of course him just turning up is going to turn everything else upside down.

"You're right, you are a selfish prick." I told him. "But I'm happy you are." I added.

He wanted to see me. However messed up this situation might be, all I cared about was he wanted to see me. It did annoy me that he could just turn up whenever he wanted because he 'wanted to see me' but then it comes to me wanting to see him I have to go without. The reason the annoyance didn't dominate my emotions right now was because I was seeing him, and I wanted to now.

"But, you didn't want to see me before now?" I asked coyly.

Apparently some people in New York didn't appreciate others just standing talking on the side walk, and they also didn't care where they were walking because someone was barging past me, knocking me off my feet. I put my hands out to try and break my fall, and they did connection with something hard but it sure as hell wasn't concrete. Unless concrete has grown Pecs and a pair of arms that circulated around my waist holding my up right.

My eyes were glued shut, my breathing hitching in my throat. I didn't need to look to know who'd catch me. My mind as well as my body was too overwhelmed with this sudden proximity to care that I could have just made a fool of myself.

I was in a bit of a trace when my eyes blinked open, to come face to face with my hands gripped to a chest. A chest that felt as amazing as I remembered it. There were mental flashed of images in my mind of his chest, all bare, lathered in soap and glistening with water droplets. It probably wasn't the best thing for a woman to think about when she hadn't been within a mile of male naked chest for a shameful amount of time, never mind his. Good thing it wasn't naked then wasn't it?

_Nope, we're still excited. _My ovaries cheered, finally waking up from their long slumber.

Of course I was still very much aware of the closeness, and his arms around me. I let myself bring myself down to earth just enough to allow myself to look at him. He was looking right back. I wish I could of known what he was thinking, I'm sure what I was thinking was written all over my face. That and the way my heart was a permanent hum.

It was ridiculous looking back thinking I could make us both believe there was nothing there. So terrified of becoming _her _until he made me see I was nothing like her. So many things scared me back then; there were so many reasons to deny myself and him. But he always knew, he knew I loved him before I even admitted it to myself. How could he not when my heart rate doubled anytime he stepped into a room?

"You okay?" He asked. For the second time today he was able to formulate words before it even registered to me that I had a brain and was capable of speak.

It took ever ounce of strength I had to pull myself away from him. "Uh-huh" I mumbled because I still could string together actual words. I wanted to stomp on his foot for making me such a gooey, wreck. I refrained from doing so, though.

I put space between us so I could concentrate on breathing, since it was necessary unless I felt like passing out and to be frank if he were to catch me again we would only be going around in circles.

"We should probably get moving." I said remembering there was somewhere I had to be soon.

We began walking and if I'm being honest I wasn't used to Damon being so quiet. He usually had a way of making a joke out of something or even if it's saying something that would have annoyed me I wouldn't have mind at this moment. I could feel his eyes on my constantly. I needed to say something, spark up a conversation.

"How's Stefan?" Well I suppose that really is a conversation starter, probably not exactly what he wanted to talk about but well he should have started the conversation himself if he didn't like this subject. I did wonder about Stefan. Hoping he was okay. It was only natural to feel that way.

"He's getting there. Saint Stefan reappears with every passing day." He informed me.

I nodded my head and smiled. "I'm glad."

I'm surprised of course. I now see that they were both right when they told me it would take a lot of time and hard work for him to find himself again. Relief was also something else I felt when thinking Stefan was losing his 'Ripper' lifestyle. Honestly, it scared me. It opened my eyes a lot but I'd come across many bloodcurdling figures in my life but I have so say nobody frightened me the way Stefan did. Just because he was so ruthless. Damon had tried to blind me from his ways, keep me from seeing the carnage he left wherever he went. I thought Klaus was bad, thing was Ripper Stefan put Klaus to shame.

That was the point when I really realized that Stefan was a vampire. I knew before hand of course but seeing his nature. It was a wake up call.

"I think we all are. He had a bit of a relapse a couple of years. I got my chance to kick his ass." He smirked, I rolled my eyes. While Damon did like kicking Stefan's ass, or trying I knew deep down he loved him. Even if he never admitted it.

It's strange isn't it? That the one that I believed to be heartless turned out to be the one with the greatest heart. He just didn't give himself credit for it. Too afraid to admit what he longs for and denies himself humanity.

"Well hopefully you kicked some sense into him."

"Nah, I just frustrated him more, but Caroline on the other hand. Well where that girl gets her strength from baffles me."

At the sound of Caroline's name my head snapped up and there was a twisting in my stomach. "Caroline's still hanging around?" He confirmed this with a nod. I was surprised in addiction to feeling a pinch of resentment. "Well the three of you must have yourself a cosy little love nest."

The first time Damon and I came close to being… Intimate, I wasn't exactly proud of myself and well he wasn't exactly pleased with me either. We'd been playing cat and mouse with each other for awhile. At this point I was very much aware of my feeling and they scared me to death. Stefan and I were over and he was going through his issues and I was holding him back. Of course it hurt. I loved him. I really did. I would have done anything for him. But there did come a point when I had to go beyond anything. And I couldn't. Damon was my shoulder to cry on, I was selfish, knowing how he felt about me but I just went on and on about Stefan. Now I see that on trying to focus on Stefan, I was distracting myself from Damon and my feelings. But then things took a turn for the worst and everything blew up in our faces and Tyler was killed. We were all pretty devastated, but not as much as Caroline and when Caroline is devastated any loyalty or morals are thrown out the window. I went to her house to console her. Be the best friend I'd been neglecting to be, up until this point. It seems someone had already arrived and succeeded in comforting her. I found her in bed with Stefan.

Stefan had already broken my heart when he chose the other side. But it broke again. While I was hurt for what Stefan had done it was Caroline that had hurt me most this time. The betrayal. She was supposed to be my best friend and that day I lost her. Caroline was capable of a lot but I didn't think she was capable of that. Even if Stefan and I were no longer together. And him, well I was disgusted. Disgusted because I'd fought so hard, put people I cared about in danger to save him and he did that, with her of all people. That's when I truly realized he was gone. That I couldn't save him and in that moment I didn't want to.

I broke. I think it had been along time coming. I felt like I was so willing to jump into a black hole just to save someone I cared about. I'd lost so many people. So many people were betraying me. My world had just crumbled and I broke down. I said to hell with it. I went to the boarding house, drank to try and make me forget. I'd spent so long risking everything for the ones I loved and one by one they turned there backs on me. All except one. Damon came home, shocked to find me sitting on his bed. But he knew I needed a shoulder to cry on, and I did and he comforted me. And then I said to hell with it and with everything that had happened, with my head in such a tizzy, my heart not knowing whether it was coming or going or who it belonged to anymore. My head was in the crook of his neck and my lips just started kissing it. At first I think he was just so shocked and enthralled with what I was doing that he let me, but I took it too far. My mouth began attacking his neck, my hands frantically all over him, trying to tear at his clothes, my legs straddling his lap. It only managed to get his shirt undone before he stopped me. The first thing that flashed through my mind was that he had rejected me.

_I was being pushed and pulled away, and suddenly I was flat out on the bed, with him nowhere near me. My hair was covered my face, my heart drilling in my chest and the swirling in my head wouldn't allow me to come to terms for a split second, over what had happened. I thought he'd flipped me over to take control. After several moments of laying there and not being about to feel him I swept the hair out of my face and sat up. _

_He stood with his back hunched and to me. His hand gripping a hold of the mantle piece and his head hanging low. I realized then that he's rejected me. _

_It angered me. It angered me because I couldn't understand why he would do that. He'd repeatedly made me aware his affection. Tried to kiss me, get close to me. And here I was offering myself to him on a plate and he turned me down. _

_The aching in my chest only grew. But because of the alcohol all I could feel was anger. I threw myself to my feet._

"_Oh I get it; you only want me when you can't have me." I spat. "Or is it that you only want me when Stefan has me, and now he doesn't you aren't interested? Like Katherine. Is it all fun to you? You want me to be her, is that it? Want me to want you both, but only when it suits you? Well news flash. I am not Katherine, and nor will I ever be." My own voice shocked me. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about" His voice was so low I only just heard him, but the fact he didn't turn to look at me, pissed me off all the more._

_The spinning in my head was not enough the clear my rage. "Oh I don't? See I think I do. I think you can't handle that Stefan is capable of being loved and you envy him. Like a little child with a toy. It was the same with Katherine and now me. Who is it going to be next? Caroline? And when you don't get what you want you just kill someone like a spoiled monster you are." I was screaming at this point, my body shaking from head to toe._

_There was a cracking sound and I looked to see that he was gripping the fireplace so hard the wood had crumbled in his hand. I was at the beginning of a breakdown, my world was falling apart, and to top it off I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. _

_He finally did turn to look at me; a darkness in his eyes that scared me. But I held my ground. His shirt was still open, but I refused to look and he took a step towards me, the shards of wood from his hand falling to the floor. _

_I swallowed hard._

"_He never told you did he? No of course not." He laughed humourlessly, looking off around the room. _

_I rolled my eyes, yet another secret. Another lame way for him to turn me against Stefan. Not that I thought it was possible for me to turn against Stefan anymore than I already have. _

"_I don't care Damon."_

_He was stalking further towards me and I stepped back until I walked into the wall. _

"_Well you know, if you're going to throw things out there. You should at least yet your facts right." He was so close that I was holding my breath while keeping up my stance. My fist's clenched. "The name Rosalyn mean anything to you? Stefan ever mentioned her?" He asked._

_Where is he going with this? I didn't care. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. "You're wasting your time. I don't care!" I hissed._

"_Oh but Elena you do care. That's why you're in the state you are in. I've seen it before. And I think it's about time you heard _my _side of things if you're going to start throwing accusations like that in my face." He put his had against the all, just by my head, caging me in._

"_In 1864, my brother was engaged to be married." He told me, my eyes widened a little. "Oh, didn't think he would have told me. See that's the thing with my brother. He only tells you the truth or about the past when he has no choice, and even then he has to finish the story with him looking like the good guy." _

_I wanted to argue. Still feeling protective of Stefan for some reason. Or maybe I'm just trying to protect the last piece of my heart that was still intact. But then I remembered the day at the lake house when I found Jonathan Gilberts journals and I read about his encounter with Stefan. Would Stefan of told me about it if I hadn't have found the journal? Could he have told me about his ripper ways if I hadn't found out from there? Would I have found out that he was the one that made Damon drink the blood all those years ago if Damon hadn't have brought it up? Would he have told me about Katherine if Damon hadn't of brought that up too? I didn't know. But I didn't want Damon to be right in this moment. I was pissed at him._

"_They'd been courting for awhile. Stefan was sure she was 'The One'. She was a nice girl, a proper lady for the time. That is what my brother wanted. Or thought it wanted because he was so obsessed with being the perfect son to my father._

"_He was still very much engaged when Katherine came along. And of course Katherine caught my eye immediately. See I wasn't interested in pleasing my father. But at first I thought that Katherine was that girl. The wife material." He spoke and laughed to himself, shaking his head in ridicule. "She wasn't of course. I quickly fell for her. She told me she had fallen for me too." He sucked his teeth, dropping his hand and taking a step back. I was now free from the cage he'd trapped me in, but I did not move. _

"_I realized she wasn't the 'proper lady' type I thought she was. Not when we slept together out of wedlock. I thought… She loved me so much that she couldn't wait. I didn't complain, but I got thinking about settling down. Marriage and a family of my own had never appealed to me, but there was something I thought was different about her. I felt different with her._

"_It scared me. So I tried to play it cool. I was still hopeless for her, but I was scaring myself with what I fantasized my life with her to be like. I didn't want to scare her too because she was such a free spirit. I was biding my time. But I couldn't wait anymore. I knew what I wanted." I watched his Adams apple bob up and down in his throat._

"_It came to the night Stefan and Rosalyn officially announce their engagement and it was a big affair. Everything always was." He rolled his eyes. "I was late. I decided I'd make it a double celebration. Katherine always loved to be the center of attention. She loved being a princess. So I thought she would love grand gestures. I had it all planned out. I would allow Stefan and Rosalyn to announce their engagement first, so I wasn't stealing the limelight from under their feet. I would ask Katherine to dance, and half way through the dance I would present her with my mother's engagement ring. Everyone would be there to see, I imagined everyone would aw and she's be blushing and happy. Katherine never blushed, but I hoped to make her." He had been lost in the story up until this point, refusing to look at me, but I notice his eyes flicker to me when he said he wished to make her blush. I couldn't comprehend why, this was Damon. He did things I would never understand. _

"_As I said I arrived late, but I knew Katherine would be there. I went in search for her. I couldn't find her anywhere. Stefan neither." My eyes fluttered closed, remembering what I'd seen earlier today with Stefan and Caroline and how my stomach turned. I knew where this was going._

"_I found them upstairs in the library. They were kissing. At first I remembered being frozen. Just, staring and unable to look away. I assumed they didn't know I was there. Of course now knowing that Katherine was a vampire, she heard me and didn't care. I believe she wanted me to see it._

"_I couldn't speak or do anything, but the ring that sat in my pocket was suddenly the weight of the world. He was my brother. She was the women I loved. Nothing could ever match up to that sort of betrayal. I wanted to get angry, to beat Stefan within an inch of his life but I couldn't. I left. Later on Katherine came to me, she'd obviously heard. She talked me around as I thought. She compelled me. But not to forget what I'd seen. Just to be okay with what I'd seen, because Katherine loved the thought of having us both, and us both knowing but there being nothing we could do about it. _

"_That night she left me to sleep. I woke the next morning. I didn't think about the engagement. I didn't have time to. Rosalyn's body was found. Katherine had killed her. She thought it was more appealing for Stefan to be somewhat of a widower. She was also jealous. My brother didn't hurt; he just felt guilt for what he'd done. He soon got over it because a week later he was taking Katherine to the Miss Mystic Falls and that night I over heard him telling her he loved her. She was in such shock because it was real. Because she hadn't compelled him. That night she turned me away, compelling me to be her good little lapdog and…" He paused and looked to me. "Well you know the gist of the rest of the story."_

_I tried to come too turned with what he's told me. Get me head around it all. Sometimes I don't know when to believe Damon; I didn't want to believe him now, but… I couldn't help doing so. I didn't know what to feel or say. I really was naïve._

"_So no, Elena. I don't feel for you just because you belong to my brother. And it wasn't like that with Katherine. See I tried my hardest not to feel for you. To turn it off, so I wouldn't do what they did. But if I turned it off I couldn't be what you needed me to be." He was just shaking his head, and going over to get himself a drink from his own private mini bar up here. "I can never be what you need me to be" He whispered._

_I could feel my eyes welling and I looked around the room, trying to blink them away. Just trying to find some strength. For both of us. I couldn't believe Stefan for what he'd done. With each day that passed I saw him in such a different light. And now not only just because of the monster inside of him. It was like everyone I knew was different to what I ever thought they were. _

_I went to part my lips, when he didn't give me chance. I closed them immediately feeling strangely timid. _

"_And don't you ever say to me I want you to be like Katherine. Ever. Again." He was across the other side of the room, but it felt like he was right next to be with how his eyes pierced into me._

"_I know you aren't her!" He knocked the bourbon down his neck, my own throat burnt at the thought, I swallowed. I wished I could sincerely say I wasn't like her but after what I just did. I wasn't so sure anymore._

_Apparently Damon could read my thoughts in that moment and he was right in front of me within a flash. I didn't jump or flinch. I wasn't scared at all. I was ashamed._

"_Don't you dare." His voice firm and demanding. "Don't you dare think you are like her! You say it and I will throw you out of here myself. By your hair." _

_I closed my eyes, and strangely enough, I chuckled. He makes threats towards me a lot but had never followed through. I don't think he had it in him. _

"_But…" I started and the warning look told me that I shouldn't test him._

"_I… I can't be that guy again Elena." He breathed, his eyes softening. "As much as I would love to take advantage of the situation we were just in. I can't do that to you, and I can't do it to myself. I can't be second prize. I can't be a quick fumble because you think it'll ease your pain. It won't. Nothing heals pain, Elena. Believe me I've searched and tried everything for a cure and there isn't one. Only time, and I've had time and it's not always true."_

_I'd let my eyes close again, my heart was all erratic and I tried not to tell myself it was because of him. Of how close he was. But then I felt something warm and gentle, brush against my cheek, leaving my skin tingling. _

_I dared myself to waken my eyes._

"_The fact you try so hard to resist, is proof enough that you'll never be her. I never want you to be. I love you for who you are and how you are not her. I loved you before you were even born Elena." He spoke, and while my heart was being cartwheels from him telling me he loved me, I was also confused. Like ever, he answered my questions without me having to ask._

"_I loved you in 1864. Because in my head… Katherine was you. When she first came to Mystic falls she pretended to be someone she wasn't. And I fell for a woman I thought she was. I took everything about my ideal women and I projected them onto her. I wanted a women who I could make blush. I wanted a woman whose heartbeat would rocket when I was close. I wanted a girl who had a bit of a feisty side and could speak her mind. A girl who I could make smile, who could have an edge to her but was innocent and had a pure heart. I fooled myself into thinking Katherine was all those things. But she wasn't, and I soon found that out but I was still so blind by this idea of a perfect women. That she would reveal that side of her, but she didn't and it was too late._

"_Then I come here searching for this vampire bitch who I convinced myself I loved. I convinced myself the girl I'd imagined her to be didn't exist. I was wrong. She did, and she does." His eyes burned into my soul "She's you."_

_Now there was no fighting the tears, his own eyes were glistening. No alcohol was clouding my mind anymore. Only him. His words and admitions. He was pulling away from me and I didn't want him to. I wanted him to stay were he was, the man he was._

"_I know whatever happens your heart belongs to Stefan. I never want to make you feel like her - Doubt yourself. Even if there is a part in your heart for me too. Unrequited love - story of my life." He chuckled slightly. I did not. "I will never ask more of you Elena. I won't destroy your heart. I know that it holds a piece of me somewhere, even if it's tiny. Knowing that is enough, and is far more than I'll ever deserve. That is your gift. You're ability to share your heart, even with those that don't deserve it. Whatever happens, wherever you go you will capture everyone else's on the way. _

"_Never doubt who you are. Be proud." _

_He was wrong. We both were. He was capable about being loved and in that moment he didn't have a little part of my heart. It had the majority._

That had been the first time I ever admitted to myself that I loved Damon Salvatore…

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed. I am nearly finished with part two. There should only be two parts, but depending on how much I decide to ramble I am not making any promises because it might turn out to be three.<strong>

**It or they will be up soon.**

**Please let me know what you think by hitting that review button. Very much appreciated :D**

**Ta-Ta for now.**

**Danielle xx**


	2. Unbroken Promises  Part 2

**Firstly, I am absolutely astounded with the reviews Part One has received. I cannot explain to you the joy your words have brought me. I'm stunning and baffled because I never thought in a million years anyone would read this. I sincerely though it would have a handful of views. Like I said I'm gobsmacked and can't thank you guys enough. Its made me want to get Part 2 out to you sooner.**

**And here it is. So I did say that it might turn out to be in three parts and it turns out it will be. Like I said it means I can get this part out to you sooner.**

**On reading over Part One I saw a couple of errors. I'm so sorry, I don't have a beta and didn't see the point because this was suppose to be a One Shot. I did read through a few times and thought everything was okay, like I have this one but there might still be errors my eyes missed. Just thought I'd warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, other than my own Character creations. Oh and Damon (Or so I like to think in my head.) No Copyright Intended.**

**Finally, Hope you all enjoy :D xx**

* * *

><p>Previously..<p>

_He was wrong. We both were. He was capable of being loved and in that moment he didn't have a little part of my heart. It had the majority._

_That had been the first time I ever admitted to myself that I loved Damon Salvatore…_

* * *

><p>Not only did it turn out to be the long awaiting wake up call, it had also been the greatest thing anyone had ever said to me. He was more poetic than he gave himself credit for. He had to keep his bad boy persona up for his ego and people around him, but I always loved that he let it down for me. I didn't like that sometimes he had to go and cause havoc to build the smokescreen back up but with time that became rare.<p>

So while that day was the time I realized I loved him, it was also the day I lost my best friend. We did try and build bridges after I finally could bring myself to look at her. Things were still very much tense and I couldn't just forgive her. Then one night; a week or two later, she got annoyed with me and throw my feeling for Damon in my face. Told me I'd given up on Stefan because I was all over Damon now. That wasn't true. I was still terrified to admit any feelings for Damon to anyone, never mind show them. But he did bring me light when I thought all there was, was darkness. She said Stefan apparently deserved better than what I was giving him. I would have liked to say I hit her for that comment but Damon was much quicker than I and beat me to it.

Caroline and I, never really had much interaction from there on. I suppose she was stronger than I was to be able to handle Stefan's issues. Part of me was glad that he had her and that someone was about to make him see the light. Whether they were friends or anything more really wasn't my business. But I did still feel that hurt for what Caroline did and said and also that our friendship since we were in diapers was lost.

There was suddenly a hand in front of my face, waving a little. I snapped myself out of my thoughts.

"Anyone home?" I looked up to see Damon amused.

I swatted his hand away, playfully. "Just lost in through."

"Yeah I can see that. Wanna share? or is it about something I'd rather not know?" He asked. I didn't want him to think I was lost in through over Stefan since that's were the conversation was angled.

"Just recalling the time you punched Caroline." I admitted to a snippet of what I'd actually been thinking about. He seemed satisfied.

"Oh she had that coming. I'd been itching to do it for months." We both laughed a little.

"You stole my thunder. I wanted to do it." I feign a pout, it fuels his humour more.

"Well anytime you have a build up and want to explode, let me know and I'll take you to her. She could always do with a ass kicking. Plus.. It would kind of be hot." He smirked, I narrowed my eyes and punched him on the arm. Of course it didn't hurt him, just spurred him on me.

"Hey, you might not have to take me to her, I might just kick your ass instead." I mirrored his smirk, with my own.

"You know I'd love to see you try. It'd be like foreplay." Okay so he did get one over on me this time.

"See you haven't changed!" I picked up my feet, shooting an eye roll in his direction.

Of course I didn't get far ahead when he caught me up as we reached 5th Avenue, and I pressed the button at the pelican crossing, waiting for the lights to change.

"You say that like you've wanted me to change. You might still be able to fool yourself Elena, but you could never fool me." I wished I could say he wasn't right - On both counts.

After nine years of living here in New York I could still not cross a pelican crossing without putting my hand up in a polite and silent 'thanks'. I suppose its still the small town girl in me. Of course on more than one occasion I always get strange looks or someone with wave to me, a look on there face as if to say 'Do I know her?'

We continued our walking, he continued his teasing, and well I couldn't help but banter back.

"You know Damon, I'm only just realizing how immature you are for your age." I chuckled, I'd turned on my heels as I walked backward, in front of him. More laughter from him. Boy I will never tire of seeing that sight. He walked around me and I followed him so I was now walking forward and he backwards, like we were having our own dysfunctional dance.

"You know I just realized when we _finally _got together. I was considered the cradle snatcher, with people thinking I was in my early twenties. Now, well, roles have reversed. I always have a soft spot for an older women." I couldn't contain the laughter inside of me, and I even tipped my head back as it came spewing out.

Once I'd managed to calm myself, I found my voice. "Being a bit presumptuous aren't we? After all we aren't together." I corrected.

"Well we can soon change that if you're up to it. We're near the park, could soon find a tree to get reacquainted behind." The smirk on his face told me that he was kidding, but if I were to say yes we'd be there in a flash.

"Oh Damon, aren't you such a romantic. Really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I pretended to swoon, being over dramatic and clutching my hand over my heart, before giggling once more.

"Oh I can soon sweep you off your feet." He stepped towards me with a predatory look. I stepped away instantly, my hand reaching into my pocket.

"Oh no you don't, mister." I brought my hand up out my pocket, armed and ready with the spray bottle. This was all for fun of course. I just didn't want him picking me up.

"Pepper Spray?" He snorted in humour, because well, he didn't fear pepper spray.

"Nope. Vervain spray actually. I hear Vervain and vampires don't mix well." I smirked.

I shocked the hell out of him. The look on his face was priceless and made me wish I had a camera.

"Ric?"

"Nope, wrong again. All my own creation." I grinned feeling proud of myself. He on the other hand, seemed on the fence.

"And you carry that around, in your pocket, all the time?"

"Yeah. Old habits die hard." I shrug. "Thankfully I've never had to use it. I've always wanted to though, if you fancy being my guinea pig?"

"I'll pass."

"Thought you might. Spoil sport." I play pouted, slipping the spray back into my pocket. I realized that we were close to my destination. I was a little nervous for this. Was it a good idea to introduce them? I wanted to. It might be awkward but this was important to me for some reason.

"So do you, feel like meeting someone?" I asked him as we rounded the corner, now across town and reaching our destination.

"Someone? Like a guy?" He enquired, while I rotated my eyes.

"What if it was?" I asked, folding my arms, risen eyebrow waiting for an answer.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well yeah that's fine, I mean I'm getting hungry anyway."

My eyes widened. I knew not to take what Damon says lightly. He could never much follow through with what he said. "You wouldn't?" I dared.

"Wanna test me?" He rose an eyebrow, leaning against a tree.

"What if this guy was important to me? What if.." I paused to think, because this really was me just trying to push his button and just hypothetically speaking. "What if, I loved this particular guy and wanted to spend my life with him?" My head was tilted to the side waiting for an answer.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but surprisingly he held it back and if anything he looked amused around about now. "Fine. I'm going to behave." He said and I saw his eyes flicker up to the building and did I see a hint of nerves? No it couldn't be that Damon Salvatore was nervous. But then he thought I was apparently about to meet the love of my life. Well he was, I knew he would behave himself. I wouldn't risk this if he weren't.

"Stay here. I'll be back in.. two minutes." I did the peace sign, but more to convey that I'd be two minutes. He just nodded.

I left him standing there by the tree and headed up the couple of steps and to the door of the building. On entering, my ears were filled with screams and laughter.

I headed to the front desk where Miss Olsen was standing, smiling at a few women as I passed. She looked up on hearing me approach. "Hi Miss Gilbert." She smiled.

"Oh come on, Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you, its Elena." I smiled warming, a light chuckle passing my lips. I don't know why she insists on calling me Miss Gilbert. We were friends before I even started coming here, she was the one that old me about it. I suppose it was professional.

"Okay. So how did it all go today, _Elena?_" she added emphasis to my name. We both chuckled.

"Amazing. I can't believe how many people turned up." Or more _who _turned up. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to." I picked up the pen, signing my name on the register.

"Well you deserve it all. I'm only half way through and I can't put it down." She complimented, and I smiled, my cheeks flushing just a little. Its amazing how so many people were getting entertainment out of my nightmares. "By the grin on your face, I'm assuming you're happy about the reaction it's had."

Oh I was happy about the reaction, but I don't think that was the underlining of the grin that was on my face. My eyes couldn't help looking out the window, were I could still see him standing, my book open in his hand, waiting for me. Lord the grin only grew more.

"Oh. I know that look." Rachel was snapping me out of my Damon daze.

"Wha-" I began but didn't get the chance to finish because she had already spotted what I'd been fixated on a moment ago and I cringed when her eyes widened and she leaned over the counter and slapped my arm.

"Oh. My. God. You've kept that a secret." She leaned forward against the counter, with her arms folded. "Now spill. I want to know everything. Who is he? How long have you been going out? Is it serious? And where oh where can I get myself one?" She fluttered her eyelashes acting all dreamy.

I snorted and shook my head and put the pen down. "He's a friends." I deadpanned.

"Uh-huh. Like hell he is. No girl has a guy like _that _as a _friend"_ She did quotation marks at the term friend.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Well I do. Its.. Complicated."

"Complicated? What because of-"

"No" I shook my head. "I mean really complicated and anyways.. I have no idea how long he's going to be in town. It could just be for today." I shrug, and while I tried to act nonchalant I wouldn't help the slight tinge in my chest than told me I did care. That I possibly wanted him to stay longer.

"Elena, let me give you a piece of advise." Rachel spoke, and well she wasn't going to give me the room to decline. So I just looked at her, waiting.

"Whether he is a friend, more than a friend or freaking Santa Clause. You walk around with that grin on your face, literally glowing - you hold on to that. Because I sure as hell have never seen you this happy before and I have to say its about time." She paused and I thought maybe she had finished but she hadn't. "And let me get this straight, he is in town one day and he's here with you?" Her eyebrow rose, I knew what she was getting at. "This is New York City, you have a million and one things that you can do. And yet with you he is. And… reading your book." She looked out the window. "Girl.. You don't snap that up, I will" She said all determined and matter-of-factly.

I snorted, and shook my head in amusement. I couldn't think about if she was right. She didn't know all the details. It was a intricate situation that I wouldn't even know where to start with explaining it to her so I didn't.

"Thank you Rachel for your enlightening advice, I will be sure to take it on board." I blobbed my tongue out, being sarcastic.

"Always here to-"

"Mommaaaaaa"

The conversation was cut short and each of our heads snapped around to see a little girl. Curls of ebony bouncing and flicking around her heart shaped face, wearing a bright beautiful smile as she came skipping over in my direction. I found myself bending my knees to crouch to her level as she came bounding over.

"Look, Momma. Look" She waved her hand that was coated in a sock, that now had eyes and a nose, whiskers and big floppy; that moved in a twirling motion around her hand as she waved it. The smile that was shining upon her face, I was now wearing myself.

"Oh wow. You made this?" I acted shocked. Her little head bobbled up and down, her face full of excitement and pride.

"Uh-huh. And look." She pulled at her coat, to move it out the way so I could see a big gold sticker on her 'Miss Attitude' t-shirt. "I gotted dis for makening it"

My smile grew. "Well that's great, baby. We'll have to find a special please at home to put it." I told her.

"Not it, Momma. Tis Bugsy" She corrected me, rolling her eyes like I should know that piece of information already, waving the sock in my face..

"Oh my apologies, Bugsy" I apologized to the sock. I looked back to my little girl. "So do you and Bugsy have a hug for me?" I asked.

She enveloped her arms around my neck without question, and I wrapped mine around her. "I missed you." I told her. It had only been since this morning but I always missed her when she wasn't around.

"Missed you too, Momma."

I picked her up, her little legs going around my waist, to sit on my hip. "Was everything okay with Maria this morning? Did you behave?" I asked and of course she nodded her head, she wasn't going to say she hadn't been.

Maria was a women who lived in the apartment below us. She didn't have much family of her own, and was reaching her sixties and loved my little girl. Because I'd had to go to work early today I had to take her downstairs and Maria had brought her to pre-school. I hated not being able to take her myself but she didn't have a problem with it at all. She was far too independent for four years of age. I had promised her that I would pick her up after school. We had a Friday afternoon ritual I would never miss for anything.

"You going to say goodbye to Miss Olsen?" I reminded her.

"Bye Bye, Miss Olsen." She waved.

"See you on Monday, sweetheart." Rachel waved back. "Elena, you're still coming tonight right?"

I frowned looking over my shoulder. "Tonight?" As the words passed my lips it dawned on me that she invited me around as she was throwing a house warming party. I'd completely forgotten it was tonight.

"I thought you might have forgot." She chuckled. "I'm not surprised." She winked, I'm assuming she meant because of Damon. I suppose that was part of it, but I really had been rushed off my feet.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized.

She shook her head, forgiving. "Its okay. I imagine you might have other plans. But if you still feel you can tear yourself away from the bedroom. You can bring him along too." She snickered and my eyes widened then narrowed.

"Its not like that!"

"Sure it isn't. I'm sure I'll know the turn out if you turn up or not." She chuckled. Well that put me in a position didn't it? I refrained myself from making a comment that wouldn't be suitable for my daughters ears, and gave her a sarcastic wave and goodbye before carried my little girl in one arm and held her book bag in the other.

Remembering on who was waiting for us, I knew I had to prepare her. I had never been one for parading men around her. I hadn't had men parading around me so never mind her. So this might be strange for her.

"So baby" I started but she cut me off.

"Momma, I'm not a baby. I'm big girl now." She looked at me with a hint of frustration in her eyes. Okay so she keeps telling me that, but I keep doing it. She'd always be my baby.

"Oh yeah, of course. How could I forget." I chuckled. "So as I was saying. There is someone waiting outside for us. A friend of mine"

Her big brown eyes looked at me. "Who is she?" She asked, assuming the 'friend' was female. I smiled at one of the mothers who was also here to pick their child or children up, as she held the door for me.

"Well.." I started to answer my daughter as we descended the concrete steps down to the sidewalk. Damon was still standing where I'd left him. He was no longer looking at the book instead he seemed to be kicking some of the gravel with the tow of his shoe, his hands was second in his pockets, the next moment they were folded, then back in his pocket. Looking out onto the road.

If I were desperate I would of tried to hide my smile but I wasn't. He was nervous. And not even just a little. Well well well, this is something I haven't seen before. Well not to this extent. I can't imagine what was going on in his head right now. Who he imagined I was bringing out to meet him I didn't know. I mean I'd joked about it being a guy but why would he get nervous about meeting a guy? You know sometimes I can't work him out, but well it was rather adorable to see. Of course I better not call him that to his face if I want to keep my neck intact.

Suddenly he was looking around and his eyes fell on us as we approached him. I tried to decipher the look upon his face and in his eyes but I couldn't. There was nothing, completely blank and my smile was faltering. Elena what were you thinking? Why is he going to want to meet your daughter? Why on earth would he want to know you are a mother? Just remind him even more that I choose life over him? Okay so maybe I should have thought this through some more.

He stood up straight and his eyes looked from me to the mini me in my arms. Come on Damon, give me something. Any sort of emotion in those eyes of yours. Even if its annoyance, just give me something. I tried to converse with him telepathically.

I cleared my through. "China?" I looked to my little girl. "Th.. This is my friend." I told her, hitching her up in my arms as she was slipping a little. My heart rate was pulsating in my ears.

"He's not a girl!" She stated looking from Damon to me with her face scrunched up. I would have laughed if I weren't about to have a heart attack.

"Uh, no baby he's not." I swallowed hair and looked to Damon. I thought maybe I caught a glimpse of a smile playing in the corner of his mouth. But it could have also been a grimace.

I cleared my throat. "Damon, this is.. My daughter." I smiled lightly, apprehensive for his reaction.

His hands were out of his pockets, and his eyes trained on my little girl. I watched every moment he made like an hawk. In that moment I was sure I'd made a mistake. That he would not be happy that I had my own life and someone I treasured. The something he told me often I deserved. It may seem that him saying it is a whole other story to it actually happening. I felt it in my waters that this might not be good but he did not give that impression. Instead he lifted his hand out to my daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gracie." He offered her a smile, one that seemed to be genuine. A smidgen of relief settled upon me.

"You know my name?" Her face lit up in thinking she was famous or something. It then dawned on me. She had every right to be shocked he knew her name. I was too. I hadn't told him.

The looked on my face was enough to tell him what I was silently wondering. He was just adding to the list as long as my arm of all the questions I have for him. If there was something else he wasn't saying he didn't admit to it, or show it even.

"How?" I was finally capable of asking.

"Oh. Her bag." He pointed to the book bag in my hand. I lifted it up and there written in calligraphy was her name. I closed my eyes feeling ridiculous. Of course! I felt like hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand, but refrained from doing so because it would only make me look more of an idiot than I already did. Here I was thinking maybe there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Tis pleasure to meeted you too, Damund" Gracie took a hold of the extended hand, giggled and shook it as strongly as she could, wish of course wasn't much. With our without his strength.

I snorted. "Damon, sweetheart." I corrected her.

She looked at me baffled. "Dats what I saided. Damund!" She didn't like being told she was wrong. I just giggled myself and looked to Damon, giving a shrug as if to say 'get used to it'.

"Okay sweetie." I just agreed.

"Are you coming to da park wid us, Damund?" She asked as I settled her onto the floor, looking up at him with a hopeful smile on her face. She was very much a people person. She wasn't shy either. Damon on the other hand. Well I had no idea what he wanted to do from here.

His eyes flickered to me as if asking if I wanted him to go. I felt like rolling my eyes but I managed to abstain myself.

"Its up to you, _Damund_" I smirked and he playfully narrowed his eyes at me.

"We will getted ice cweam. Do you like ice cweam?" Gracie looked up at Damon.

"Well now you mention Ice cream, you make it impossible for me to refuse." He smiled at my daughter which of course made me smile.

"Yay" She cheered, because apparently my daughter was much more like me than ever before. I was mentally fist pumping the air too. "But nofing is impos-tible, Damund."

"You sure got that right." He concurred. "Apart from a couple of things." I'm sure I heard him mutter.

From there we went on our way heading towards Central Park. We did this every Friday as I'd mentioned. Make the most of the rest of the day Gracie and I had together. And now well it felt extra special. Gracie was her usual talkative self and she was very interested in giving Damon twenty questions and finding out as much about him as possible. It was hard for me to keep a straight face most of the time so I didn't. Damon was barely able to answer one question before she was onto the next, and I could see he was trying.

I'd never seen him around a child before. Honestly I thought he would avoid them like the plague but he was surprisingly doing well. I wouldn't be surprised if it was still very much overwhelming for him. She could overwhelm me at times and I'd had four years to get used to her.

I was gnawing at my lips with the questions that were being thrown at him. We were now entering the park and Gracie jumped up onto the benched and was walking across them. Annoyed when someone was sitting down on one and breaking her path, causing her to have to climb down and then back up onto the next one. I keep a solid eye fixed on her, ready to catch her in case she fell.

"Do you like bunny's, Damund?" Came her next question. Oh I had to hear the answer to this.

"Never really spent time with them. But I know my brother likes them a lot."

"You have a brubber? Where is he? Is he big like you? Does he have bunny's?" She rattled off her latest group of question. I watched as Damon blew out his cheeks.

"China, why don't we give Damon a break from the questions for a little while." I suggested, holding her hand as she hopped onto the next bench. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"But I gotted load of questions. If Damund and I are fwends, den we need to know _everyfing" _She stressed the last word. "We're going to be fwends wight Damund?" She looked to him to stick up for her. To agree.

Damon glanced to me and smiled lightly and then back to Gracie. "Sure I do. I don't have many friends so I'm always on the look out."

Gracie stopped, looked to Damon with a sad puppy dog look on her face. "You don't have many fwends? Why?" She seemed truly upset my this and Damon looked… worried.

I held my hands up. He got himself into it, he can get himself out of it.

"Well honestly?"

"Of tourse"

"Well, I rarely come across people who are cool enough to be friends."

Oh this caused me to crack up laughing. "Yeah sure." I looked at him, obviously being sarcastic.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at me. "Momma, don't we wude." Gracie looked at me pointedly, reprimanding me. He looked to Damon and smiled. "Am I cool enouf to be your fwend?" She asked, hopeful.

"Oh definitely, you're going to be my cutest friend of all." He told her and her face light up like Vegas. Well it seems Damon has a way with the ladies whatever age. I believe I may have been worried about nothing. Damon seemed to adapt almost instantly. This side of me made my heart swell but also ache. I wouldn't change Gracie for the world. There is nothing that can compare to being a mother, or the love you have for a child. Unconditional love. But I knew he missed it. He never admitted it to my face but I knew he missed being human. He missed out on the chance to maybe feel that unconditional love for his own child. But selfishly a part of me was glad, and I hated myself for it. Because if he wouldn't have turned he wouldn't be here now. We never would have happened. But I found myself wishing I could of given him more than it was possible for me to give him. One of the first things I learned about vampires, from his own mouth; they couldn't procreate.

The world was drained of sound other than my little girls laughter. Everyone disappeared other than the two of them. I watching, enthralled with the sight before me. It was like he knew her. Like he'd known her since birth. Like they've both known each other since birth. Whatever tension was in Damon's shoulders twenty minutes ago had now disappeared. Gracie had ran out of benches to walk along so Damon was using his steady hands to make stepping stones for her to walk across. Of course with his strength it was probably like holding a feather. He didn't care if anyone saw, even though there were people all around. But its not like it was enough to arouse suspicion. People were minding there own business but I could imagine what they would have thought if they were paying attention. They wouldn't see anything supernatural. Not any darkness in him, they would simply see a man smiling, possible go as far as to say he was happy. That we were a family, taking an afternoon stroll.

_No Elena, you can't think like that!_

It was hard. It was hard because I was suddenly seeing everything I wanted before me. It scared me but put me at easy at the same time. That was the thing with Damon, he always confused the emotions inside of me. I realized then I may only have this one day with him. I had my questions and I did want answers but I wanted to just feel happiness. For us to share a day of simple and pure happiness. I think after what both of us had been through, given and lost. We deserved this day. He deserved this day. Whatever might have happened. I wouldn't have been alive to even contemplate having children if it weren't for him.

"Momma, look." Gracie craved my attention and I gave it to her, smiling.

"Wow, sweetheart. Damon must really be strong to be able to do that." I chuckled and winked at Damon.

"Well I am pretty strong. I don't think anyone else would be able to do this." He commented and he was right, unless the someone else also drank blood to survive.

Damon put Gracie back down on solid ground, she complained a bit but he promised that they would do it again on the way back up. She seemed pleased enough.

We continued our stroll in the park and Gracie was just up ahead skipping. I made sure she was still close and my eyes were on her constantly. It gave me something to focus, a distraction away from Damon walking close beside me.

"She's -"

"You're-"

We both seemed to speak at the same time, and we chuckled. I waved my hand to him. "You go first." I told him.

"I was just going to say how she's just like you." He told me, and I glanced away from Gracie one second to give him a smile, before returning my eyes to her.

"I hope that's a compliment." I chuckled. "But yeah I know. Sometimes she's too much like me and it frightens me." I admitted, folding my arms.

"Well maybe then you'll finally get to see what a stroppy, stubborn mare you were back then." My jaw dropped to the floor, and I pushed against his arm. He allowed me to, and he did waver a bit but not much.

"Excuse me! I was not stroppy!" I exclaimed, still gob smacked.

He looked me up and down, a cock-sure of himself look on his face, as if you so 'You're doing it now'. I brought myself down a level or two, despite the fact I didn't want to, just because I didn't want him to think he was right. Because he wasn't.

"Thanks for the reassurance by the way." my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What do you want me to say? She isn't going to grow up to have her moments when she is a pain in the ass? That she won't have her life plagued by a pair of rival vampire brothers, trying to steal and win her heart? That she isn't going to live day to day wondering if its her last because there is some deranged, power thirsty, up his own ass hybrid. Elena.. He's gone. You don't have to fear him anymore. And as for the other stuff, who the hell knows. But that shouldn't be what you worry about, the chances of that happening are slim. Lets hope she's wiser than you were." Oh this earned him, a glare. A half-hearted one.

"Elena, she is four years old. The only confusion she has on her mind is what flavour ice cream to have. We fought, so you could have this freedom. Its time to let it go. It's been ten years, you carry vampire maze in your pocket and you said it yourself you've never had to use it. The worlds not against you anymore. Its allowing you to live. Allowing you both. And you should be proud of the fact she's like you, because if she grows up to be half the women you are then… in fourteen years time I'll look her up." He smirked and he gained himself another glare. He was kidding. Thing with Damon he can say all these amazing things but he can't not finish something without a joke or something to make sure he wasn't going all soppy on me. I just focused on the positives of what he said and nodded. I suppose in some ways he was right. I had other fears but I choose to live life and I already know I hold onto the past, for good and bad reasons. I could let go, and I would at some point, but I don't think I could let go of everything.

"You ever go within a mile of her like that and I'm castrate you myself."

He pretended to wince. "Okay I'll take that as an official warning."

"Good" We exchanged chuckles.

"So what's the deal with 'China'?" He asked, as I watched Gracie, pet a passers-bys' dog.

"Oh that. Just a silly nickname, I guess. I've called it her ever since she was born." I told him and decided to elaborate. "Things were kind of complications when having her. Thankfully everything turned out okay but the first time I saw her, she was just so tiny. But she had these rosy pink cheeks and ruby-red lips. She didn't look real you know. Like a china doll. Also I was scared I'd break her because she seemed so fragile. It just stuck from there." I smiled lightly to myself, remembering. "Of course you can see she is anything but, now."

Gracie apparently wanted ice cream. I knew she would have already had lunch at school, so I knew I wouldn't be feeding her sugar and sweets instead of a proper meal. It was more of a treat if anything. We arrived at the ice cream stand, and we'd done this ever week since she started pre-school two months ago, each time we tried out a new flavour.

"So what are we having this week, Munchkin?" I asked Gracie.

"I'm still looking, Honeypie." Damon answered instead, causing both Gracie and I to laugh.

"She was talking to me, silly." Gracie giggled.

"Oh, she was? Here I was thinking I was getting myself a new nickname. I suppose I should be glad. Munchkin really doesn't suit me." He chuckled and winked at me.

"Well I can gived you nickyname" Gracie offer.

"Oh I'm sure _Damund _would love that sweetie, but how about we order first okay? Because there are others waiting." I ran my hand down her hair, and she looked at me and nodded.

"What you having, Damund?" She asked.

I watched Damon's eyes browse. "I'm having a butterscotch." He announced.

"You know there really isn't any scotch in it right?" I joked and bumped my shoulder with his.

"I'm well aware."

"I want butterwash too, Momma." Gracie chimed in.

"But you had butterscotch last week." I commented, she looked at me, shaking her head firmly.

"No I dint." She argued. I knew for a fact that she did, and I knew that she knew she did but I believe she wanted to have the same as her new best friend.

"Okay fine. Butterscotch it is." I chuckled and looked to the guy who was already setting about getting those two ice creams. "And I'll just have a vanilla, please." I told him.

"Vanilla? That's a bit boring isn't it?" Damon asked, causing me to glance in him direction.

"I like Vanilla. Vanilla can be fantastic." I smirked, remembering and hinting at our conversation in Barnes and Noble's earlier.

"Yeah, your right." I watched him look me up and down in a predatory way. Oh lord my ovaries were really having a party, now. He'd picked up on the double meaning.

Half of me wanted to slap him for getting me all flustered by just looking at me that way; while Gracie was here. The other half of me soaked it up. He thought vanilla was fantastic, and we weren't talking ice cream. Better still, he though vanilla with me was fantastic.

While I applauded myself for not pouncing on him, my ovaries were cursing me. Apparently they didn't care much for my self respect or that my daughter was here. I had abandoned them recently so I suppose I would have to make it up to them before they gave me a break.

Once we all had our ice cream in hand and a couple of drinks we found ourselves a picnic bench to perch ourselves on, near the Heckscher Playground. The contrast of city buildings and green nature surrounding us, caging us in.

Gracie decided on which side of the table she wanted to sit. Right beside Damon. And I mean it when I say right beside, she was nearly sitting on his knee. She kept grinning at him every now and again. Copying him whenever he licked his ice cream or wrapped his mouth around the straw to drink his soda. It was amusing to watch, plus it helped distracting me from his mouth as he was doing all these things.

"Do you have a girlfwend, Damund?" Gracie asked, and I had to wonder where this was going, the girl was surprisingly smart and aware for her age.

Damon's eyes flashed to me and well, I don't know why. Honestly I didn't want to hear if he had. It had been a long time, he could of met a nice vampire bitch and settled down.

_Ughhh!_

"Nope. No girlfriend. You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

She shook her little head. "No. Momma, not gotted one eva." She announced. _Thanks for that, kiddo._ Gracie was waving at him, as if to say come here. He tilted his head down so she could whisper in his ear. I was nervous as to what she might be telling him because I couldn't hear.

_He doesn't have a girlfriend!_

Well does Damon really have girlfriends? He could have himself a chew toy. There was only two women I knew of that weren't some food to play with. I was one of them. And the other one I didn't want to think about.

I swallowed hard, trying to overhear but it wasn't working, and Damon smirked in my direction. Nodding or shaking his head at whatever she was saying or asking. He was smirking either about knowing I was trying to overhear, or at what she was telling him. I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my soda, looking away to try and suggest I wasn't interested in knowing what was doing on.

"We'll have to see." Damon spoke, and my head snapped around. He was addressing what he said to my daughter and by the beaming grin on her face she was ecstatic with the answer. My need to know only grew. I hope he wasn't promising her anything he couldn't keep too.

"You know its rude to whisper, right?" I looked between the two.

"But it was a good whisper." Gracie clarified.

I didn't want to seem like I was dying to know what it was all about, even thought I was, just because I didn't want to fuel Damon's self-worth anymore than I already had for one day. Plus he was being far too brash as it was.

Once we'd all polished off our ice cream, I dug out the tissue from my bag, and told Gracie to come to me. I popped her on my lap as I wiped her mouth.

"I can do it myself, Momma" She complained.

"I know but I want to make sure we get it all off so you aren't sticky." I scrunched up my nose and she did the same not liking the though of being sticky and also because I was wiping her face.

"Why don't you have five minutes on the playground and then if you like we can see if Mooney is awake." I suggested and this got her all excited.

"Oh you think he will be? He wasn't last week." She pouted a little.

"Well no promises but fingers crossed okay?" I held up my fingers and she did the same with them crossed. "And stay where I can see you"

"Okay." She smiled. I kissed the top of her head and she hopped down and went running along to the playground. I smiled to myself but felt eyes on me. I looked around to see Damon smiled.

"So who's Mooney?" He asked. "Another kid of yours who came out ass first or something?" He quipped, sipping his soda and I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what she whispered to you just then." I bargained.

This made his smirk grow of course, I ignored it, he already knew I wanted to know what had been said. "She just wanted to tell me that she thinks you need a boyfriend." He informed me and my eyes protrude from their sockets.

"Oh I should of guessed." I wave my head from side to side. But it still didn't explain his reply of 'we'll see'. "What else?" I asked.

He gave me a look of innocence like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't give me that. Spit it out." I demanded, feebly.

"She just wondered if I would be coming to the park with you again." he gave in and informed me.

"And?" I asked, playing with the straw, using it as a distraction. Honestly that is something I wanted to know.

"I said we'd have to see. Its not really my decision to make." He said, my eyes drawn away from the straw and now fixed to his.

I suppose it was up to me, but I didn't know what he wanted. It had been so long. I tried to decide on an answer. I was screaming at myself to say it could happen again but I withdrew myself from doing so. It wouldn't just be an afternoon out for ice cream if I said yes, I'd be saying yes to a whole lot of other things. And how was I to know if he wanted to do this again? I wasn't ready to ask just yet. I would have to work myself up to it.

He seemed to figure out by my silence that I needed time to think, and simply moved on.

"So Mooney?" He reminded me of where the conversation was before, and I was glad because I had forgotten.

"Oh, Mooney is the name she gave the Polar Bear at the zoo. They're friends. But I suppose you're close, she names him that because first time we saw him he just stood with his ass facing us."

"A Polar Bear? She's friends with a Polar Bear?" Hs eyebrow mounted.

"Yes Damon, my daughter believes she has a friend in a Polar Bear. Don't worry they've never come face to face, I don't have him on a lead, let her walk him and rub his belly" I sniggered.

"Well you know I was just checking, you don't mind her being friends with a vampire. Up there at the top of the predator list."

A snort vibrated down my nose. "I believe the danger between you and a polar bear are a little different."

"I could totally take a Polar bear." He guffawed.

"That isn't what I meant." My eyes flashed over his shoulder every now and again to Gracie to make sure she was okay. "But either way I don't believe you." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hey, if there is one at the zoo, I'll prove it to you."

My eyes bulged. "Don't even think about it. You harm one hair on that Polar Bears head and it will be the least of your worries, trust me. You'll see a whole other side of Gracie, believe me. And it isn't pretty, more like another remake of 'The Omen' only worse" I chortled

"If she's anything like you she'll forgive me" He assumed, while I was just in the middle of getting up and his statement stopped me in my tracks.

"That what you think? Whatever happens, whatever you do I'll eventually forgive you? That you could upset my daughter and she would forgive you too?" Yeah his remark did piss me off a little. My mood plummeted, and I swung my legs around snapping a hold of the empty cups and napkins and heading over to discard of them in the trash. I refused to allow myself to get upset. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I knew deep down he probably didn't mean it like that but the emotions that were boiling up inside of me could be overwhelming.

Closed my eyes, I took a steady deep breath, clasping my hands from shaking.

"Elena" He whispered my name. He was so close that I could feel the vibration of his voice bounce across my skin.

"Damon.." I whispered as if to tell him to just give me a minute. He didn't listen.

"I didn't mean it like that. I've learned my lesson. I meant what I said before.. You've had to forgive me enough. And.. I know my word doesn't mean much to you but.. I would never do anything to upset Gracie. Or hurt her." I may not have been looking at me but I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I swallowed hard and built the courage to look at him.

He was so close. Closer than I'd anticipated, but I was too spellbound with his eyes and what they expressed. I felt the tension leaving me.

"I know." I murmured. And I did, I would never have risked him meeting her if I thought he was capable of hurting her. "It's just. Its been one hell of a day. A lot of things are being brought back to me and I'm just processing it all." I admitted.

"You need or want me to leave, just say." He told me.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want you to go. I've thought and wished for this day for a long time. I'm not bringing it to an end because I need to get used to your bizarre sense of humour again, after all this time."

"Well if its any consolation, it wasn't the proudest moment with my humour. I can do better." He chuckled and I found myself doing too. Feeling a little more at ease.

Unfortunately the fate only allowed me a split second.

"Momma, Damund. Look." Both Damon and my own attention was turned to my little girl calling out for my attention.

Horror set into my bones as I saw her. She stood on top of the play area roof, bouncing around. She must have been twelve feet off the ground, nothing to hold onto and stop her from falling. My heart was in my throat with panic.

"Gracie!" I headed over. "Get down from there, Right. Now!" I demanded her. I had no idea how she got up there in the first place.

"But Momma, I'm okay" Instead of doing as I told her she decided to be insubordinate.

"Now, young lad -" I was cut of in horror, when a piercing scream bellowed, slicing through the air, completely stopping my heart.

"GRACIE!" I launched myself into a sprint. I could see her little arms waving, trying to hold her balance but it wasn't enough and she was falling out of sight. I knew I wouldn't be able to get there in time but I had to try. My heart was in my stomach, my throat.. Somewhere, but not where it was suppose to be.

I continued to run, unaware of anything around me, only her screams. You're child's scream is something no parent wants to hear. Your child hurt, is something no parent wants to see, and try to prevent and how ever hard I ran I just couldn't.

Her screams were coming to a holt. And I listened for something else, the worst. The sound of a thud, breaking of bones. Anything but there was nothing. Only the sound of my heart drumming in my ears.

God I hope she's okay. She has to be okay. I couldn't hear any cries and that just petrified me all the more. I can honestly say out everything in my life, ever danger I have come across or found myself in. When my life was just fear, it was nothing compared to this. Not even close.

It seemed like one of those dreams where you are running but not getting anywhere, like something out of Scooby-doo. But I finally rounded the corner not knowing what sight I may be able to find.

I didn't even think for a second that it would be the one it actually turned out to be. That the sound I heard coming for her rosy lips was giggles of laughed.

I stopped frozen at the sight before me, my body shaking, my chest vibrating, my breathing all erratic from running. And there stood Damon, holding Gracie. Not one single scratch on her. Not one piece of hair out of place, and a smile on her face.

I hadn't thought for a second about the fact that he could get there in a flash, I'd been so focused on getting to her myself and the fear I felt. My mind still couldn't process anything at the moment all I could feel was complete and utter relief.

I rushed over to them, falling to my knees and enveloping Gracie in my arms barely a second after Damon had settled her back down onto the ground.

"Thank god." I gasped, into her hair, tears of relief prickling my eyes.

"Did you see Momma? Did you?" She asked, but for the moment I was just relishing in her safety. "I wanna do it again" She bounced in my arms and now my relief had settled and all the other emotions caught up to me. One of them being rage.

I pulled away from the little brown eyed girl, my hands holding the tops of her arms to get her to look at me.

"Gracie Jenna Gilbert-Blanchard. You never. And I mean, _never_, do that again. Do you hear me?" My voice high and loud and I possibly had a vein protruding out of my forehead but I did not care. My anger was more a build up of fear, anxiety and relief, but it was all come washing out of me.

"But Momma, Damund catched -" She started because I cut her off.

"And what if he didn't huh? You would have been hurt, serious hurt. Now you promise me right now! You will never ever do that again" I'm sure I was red in the face, I was pointing my finger, going off like a made women. I rarely told her off like this. She rarely gave me reason to. I hated getting angry and scolding her but she needed to know cleanly and firmly that she was never to do that again.

Gracie's bottom jutted out and began to quicker as sadness fell upon her eyes. "I'm sowwy, momma." She looked down to the floor, my anger dispelled. "I pwomise I'll never do it again" She promised, while sniffling.

I took her in my arms again, her arms snaking and gripping around my neck. I ran my hand down her soft curls. "It's okay baby. You just scared Momma. Momma doesn't want you to get hurt okay." I referred to myself in the third person, kissing the top of her head and then just held her, thankful for being able to. Thankful to be able to feel her breath one my neck from where her face was tucked under my chin.

My eyes fell on Damon, who was standing watching over us. I couldn't bare to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't of been here. I smiled a watery smile at him, and parted my lips.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

He looked back at me with his own, light smile. "'Welcome" He mouthed back. I smiled at him a second longer before returning my attention to Gracie.

On pulling away, I brought my hand up to brush a lock of hair out her face. I took her perfect little face in, the last of the relief settling into my stomach.

"You should say thank you to Damon." I told her.

With her head still angled downwards, she wiped her cheek and nodded. "Fank you, Damund." Her sweet, harmonious voice pulling at my heart strings.

"No problem, kiddo. Like your Mom said, don't do it again. Then there is going to be no problem." He ruffled her hair a little, and she simply nodded under his hand.

Bringing myself to my feet, I brushed myself down slightly. She knew she had done wrong, I believe she had learned her lesson. I didn't want to see her sad face anymore.

"How about we leave the park for today and we go see if Mooney is awake. The penguin feed should be starting soon." I reminded her and she finally lifted her head. Her eyes showing a glimmer of excitement, and the quivering her lip had stopped to allow room for a smile.

"Okay" She agreed, and took my hand. I smiled in Damon's direction and once again the three of us were setting off for our next activity for the day.

From there I kept a strict watchful eye over Gracie, even thought I knew Damon was here. I suppose he meant when he said he would never hurt her, seemed he wouldn't allow anything to hurt her either. Even if it meant someone seeing something they shouldn't. In all honesty though, I hadn't even seen him move when racing to get to Gracie, pretty sure nobody else did either.

For her, it was like it had never happened, she was happily watching the Polar Bear swim around, playing with his blue ball. She was gleefully giggling away at anything he did, even thought she'd seen it so many times before.

I smiled to myself and then looked to Damon. "I really can't even begin to imagine what would of happened if you hadn't of been there." I whispered, I didn't want to keep bringing it up but I felt the need to express.

"Well I was. And she is fine Elena. I just have a habit of saving Gilbert women." He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. I join in too, but only lightly.

"I told you she was too much like me. Worse even. She doesn't see danger."

"Kid's don't. I got more scraps and bruises as a kid. But you lean from your mistakes. She won't do it again."

I was thankful for his reassurance. I needed it. It was also nice to hear him talk about when he was a kid. I knew a bit about his human years, but namely just the ones that lead to his transformation. I would like to know more, but I think mostly he just tried to forget. Maybe its easier that way.

"I suppose its karma right? Coming to bite me in the ass for going running into danger when I should have been avoiding it." I blew out my cheeks. "I suppose maybe you and Stefan were right. That I was trying so desperately to play the hero. Wanting to save everyone, and willing to just throw my life away to do so."

"You can say that again. But I'm glad to hear you finally found sense. Also that you would of done things different. Sure would of saved me a few heart attacks." The right side of his mouth turned up.

I shook my head. "No, I might see the danger of it all now and how stupid I was, but.. I wouldn't change anything I did." I told him. "I'd already watched so many people I loved die. I was going to do whatever it took not to lose anymore." I let my eyes flicker to him. He was looking right at me, rolling his eyes. I just looked away. We would never agree on this subject.

Suddenly a head full of brown hair pushed her way between us. "Do you fink he's lonely?" She asked, looking up between the both of us and then out to the Polar Bear.

"No, sweetheart. How can he be lonely when he has all these people that come from all around the world to see him?" I smiled to reassure her. I wasn't particularly sure myself. I imagine it could be but I couldn't bare to break her heart.

"But he's not a person, Momma. He's a Powar Bear. He should have Powar Bear fwends and family" She stressed, looking up at me. I really tried to think how I should reassure her this time but my mind was blank.

Apparently someone else's wasn't, because next thing I knew Damon was crouching down beside Gracie, looking out to the Polar Bear from her level.

"The thing is with Polar bears is that the males spend most of their life alone." He began to explain.

"Why?" Gracie questioned.

Watching him blow out his cheeks, I became intrigued for the answer too.

"Well, that is their nature. They like to live alone, plus Polar bears are very territorial. Sometimes they don't get along with other male Polar bears. Especially when it comes to protecting their mate."

"What's a 'mate'?" She quizzed.

It didn't defeat him at all. "Umm, well a mate is like a male animals Girlfriend or Wife. They make baby Polar bears, and the dad Polar bear has to protect the Mom but once he knows she is safe, he has to leave her to go off on his own again. He might never see his unborn baby Polar Bears, but he knows that they are safe with their Mom."

"But I want da daddy to meeted da babies." She expressed sadness for the creatures.

"Well maybe someday he might, nobody knows. But he has to go. I like to think that he has to go because maybe he's watching them from afar. Maybe he's protecting them from any other male Polar Bear that comes along."

"I like to fink dat too." She nodded her head with him. "But will Mooney have a mate and babies to protect one day?" She asked.

"Who knows. Maybe. Maybe they might get a female Polar Bear and they can have a family."

"But would Mooney have to go away?"

Damon shook his head. "No, the habitat.. Home." He rephrased so she would understand. "Is different here. So if a female Polar bear came along, they would all live here together." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "But for now he looks happy playing with his ball right?"

"I hope so. And yeah he does" She nods firmly. "You know awot about Powar Bears, Damund. You're smart." She beamed to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took him off guard and I could see that his body was stiff for a moment or too, but was soon relaxing, a light smile twisting at his lips, as he lightly gave her a pat on the back. I swallowed the emotion obstructing my throat and smiled to myself.

Seeing this side to him. Hearing him speak and how he's interacting. I knew he wasn't human, but the humanity inside him was blinding. My heart swelled.

"Well, you're the first person in a _very _long time to call me smart, Little bit." He chuckled when they extracted themselves from each other, and I took note of the nickname.

"What else you know bout Powar Bears?" Gracie wanted to know.

Damon was racking through his brain. "Well did you know that when a female is pregnant they gain like over 400 lbs, but when babies are born they are only one or two pounds.. So all that extra weight is food." He educated her into the live of a Polar Bear.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' her eyes wide. "Dats awot of food." She said, then looked to me. "Momma did you eat dat much food?" She asked me and my jaw dropped.

"No I did not, cheeky." I laughed out of shock, Damon seemed to do the same.

I shook my head to myself, still amused as Damon stood up straight. "Thanks for that, now she thinks I was like a whale while pregnant with her."

"Nah, I think a whales a bit extreme." He spoke, teasing me.

I pinched his arm. "A bit? Jeez, thanks for that." Sarcastic, but in a light-hearted way.

"Okay not a whale at all. You were gorgeous." He said. "I'm sure." He added quickly. I rose a brow.

"Don't think you can get around me, by charming me." I said giving him a playful cold shoulder.

"You fink my momma is pwetty?" Gracie had over heard, her little face lit up when thinking a man finds me attractive. Well I would have been smiling if I was sure he hadn't just said it to make me feel better.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Yep. She's the pwettiest momma in the world." Gracie grinned up at me, and my heart engorged in my chest.

"Aw thank you, baby" I said leaning down and peppered her face in kissed and tickled her. She squirmed and giggled against me.

"Momma! Stop, momma" She gasped through giggled. I lay one last kiss on her cheek, smiling and did as she told me.

"So" I looked to Damon amused. "You sound quite the know it all. I didn't have you down for an expert on Polar Bears or any animal." I smirked, as Gracie clutched my hand and we wandered around.

"I'm not. But I've lived long enough to gain knowledge in allsorts of areas. Like you're daughter said. I'm smart. What can I said." He shrugged with cockiness.

"Uh-huh. Well you know, I'm going to have to have a little talk to her. I'm thinking if she keeps paying you these compliments your head is due to explode at any minute." My lips twisted upwards. He was now bumping his shoulder with mine, but only gently.

"Momma. Can Damund come home wiv us so I can show him my aminals?" Gracie broke us out of our childish banter.

"Well if Damon would like to he can. But maybe Damon has other plans." My eyes flickered from Gracie to Damon.

"I don't have plans." He answered before she could even got the chance to ask herself. Well maybe someone was rather eager to spend more time with us. I couldn't help but find joy in that.

"Well then, I suppose that settles it." I said, and my daughter cheered. In my head I was right there doing the same with her.

Gracie can be forward at times and felt the need to hold both mind and Damon's hand. I envied her. He seemed, okay with it. Its obviously a lot for him to grasp. I didn't want him getting uncomfortable. But its not like Damon would do something he didn't want to. I just decided to not over think it.

We all had a chitchat as we made our journey home. Well mine and Gracie's home. To be honest Gracie did most of the chatting, she really was a little chatter box, speaking fifty miles an hour about anything and everything. She had Damon and I laughing away with some of the things she came out with. As promised Damon did the hand stepping stone thing for her again before she decided to tell him all the things she wanted to be when she's older.

"Oh and I want to be a wwiter like Momma. Did you know my momma has wwitten a whole book. Tis huuuge" She added emphasis to huge. I chuckled.

"I did know what actually. I've read it too." He told her and her eyes widened.

"You have?" He nodded in answer and she looked to me her eyes narrowed. "Momma I wanna wead your book" She told me firmly.

I sighed. "China, I already told you. Maybe one day when you're bigger"

"But I'm big girl now!" She stomped her foot.

"Yes you are but you have to be a big girl like me to read it." I explained for the umpteenth time.

"No fair." Her shoulders sagged.

She had her little strop. It was over and forgotten in minutes, as usual. She was now telling Damon her dreams of being a ballerina.

"My brother always wanted to be a ballerina." Damon chimed in.

Of course he was joking but Gracie didn't comprehend that.

"Weally? But I didn't fink boys wanted to be bawwerina's" She scrunched up her button nose.

"Well some boys are ballerina's. He used to wear little tutu's and everything. Little pink fluffy things in his hair." He was scrunching up his face too, I just looked at him as if to say 'seriously?'. Of course I knew he was lying. His habit of describing Stefan to be something he wasn't hadn't changed in the least.

Gracie was giggling her little head off. "He must weally be silly. Does he want to be a girl?" She asked, my eyes widened.

"Gracie, sweetheart. Damon is fibbing. His brother doesn't like ballet, nor does he wear tutu's" I explained while rolling my eyes at how ridiculous he made things sound.

Gracie quickly grew confused, of course she did. Bless her. Her big brown spheres were looking from me to Damon, her forehead knotting together.

"Why would you saided dat if it weren't true?" She asked for an explanation.

"Well.." He began as we rounded the corner onto our street. "Sometimes I joke, not fib as your mother calls it."

He wasn't helping her confusion, only spurring it on. "But if it's a joke. Why tis not funny?" And right there a four year old stumped Damon Salvatore. And that added yet another reason to why I loved her so very much. I also envied her because for so long and so many times I'd wanted to see that flabbergasted look upon his face.

I was proud. Proud because it was my blood flowing in her veins. Damon caught sight of my amusement and gave me a sarcastic sneer. Only fuelled my hilarity more.

"Well well, what can I say Damon. Put in your place by a four year old. You're ego must have really taken a hit. That and your dreams of ever being a comedian." I gloat.

"Oh I think I'll survive. Its understandable that a four year old doesn't understand my humour"

"Nobody understands your humour Damon" I broke it to him, not so gently.

We call came to a stop outside the apartment building, I was still to amused to take note that Damon had stopped first. Gracie was simply minding her own business, singing and humming to herself, a precious smile on her face.

I looked up to the several storey building. "Well this is us." Giving him the room to leave if he didn't feel like coming in.

His eyes didn't leave mine, as if waiting.

"And? Should I be saying something now? Nice street or complimenting the windows?" He asked.

I snorted in relief, before rolling my eyes. "Come on." I said and just turned and head up the front steps, Gracie already a few steps ahead of us and approaching the door that was open for us.

"Hello Parker." Gracie skipped along greeting the doorman with her renowned grin.

"Good afternoon to you too Miss Grace. How was your day at school?" He asked as we entered.

"Good" She smiled, standing with her hand laced together behind her back, waiting.

"Hi Parker." I greeted himself with a warm smile. Parker had been the doorman to the building every since we'd moved in two years who and like everyone else he has a soft spot for Gracie. Always greeting her after school with some sort of candy, the exact same candy she was waiting so angelic for right now.

"Good afternoon, miss Elena." He greeted back and I saw his eyes flicker to Damon. I believed he was surprised. I wasn't usually one for bringing guys home, especially when my daughter was with us.

"So what would it be today Miss Gracie? I have a strawberries and cream lollypop " He pulled the first from his right pocket. "Or I have a lemonade lolly." And like before only this time from the left it appeared his hand. "Which would you like?"

"Both" Gracie announced, allowing us all to see her greed.

"Gracie. Manners." I reminded her.

"Oh. Both _pwease_" She corrected herself and it still wasn't what I meant.

"No Gracie I meant.." I trailed off, a light sigh with a hint of a chuckle mixed in.

"Oh its Friday, I'm guessing you've been a good girl this week so if its okay with your Mom you can take both." The middle-aged man spoiled my daughter.

"Paaaarker.. I always have two of fwidays." Gracie was giggling.

As soon as she had both lollipops in hand, had been polite and thanked the doorman she was tearing off the wrapper of the Lemon lolly and popping it into her mouth, skipping off towards the elevator.

"Gracie what have I told you about running or skipping while you have a lolly." I spoke, as Damon and I reached the Elevator. She just looked at me with that notorious, 'butter wouldn't melt' look.

With Gracie occupied with the lollipop she wasn't talking, that meant the silence was deafening. A flicker of nerves stirred in my stomach at the thought of him seeing my home. It was much different from the house in Mystic Falls. I tried to recalled in my head whether I'd left everything tidy. If I put breakfast dishes away. If I had any laundry laying around. Things I'm sure he wouldn't give two hoots about but I did. Oh good lord what if he went through my underwear draw? He has a habit of that. Lord I would need to dig my more provocative and spicy undies out of hiding. Comfort didn't matter anymore, I would have to do it first chance I got. I couldn't invite him into my room before doing that.

_You're inviting him into your bedroom?_

I'm just putting it down to always best to be prepared. He has a habit of inviting himself into my room uninvited.

We arrived at the front door, and I unlocked it. Gracie went rushing on inside. "Grace! Don't make me tell you again about running with that lollipop." I chastise on entering and tossing the keys down on the side.

"Sowwy momma." She removed the lolly but kept running. I shook my head reaching the living room and shrugging off my jacket, glancing around the place, relieved to see it was tidy.

"So.. This is it." I said and turned around expecting to see Damon had followed me but he was there. I frowned. "Damon?" I spoke popping my head back into the hallway and I saw him standing there with his hands like a mime artists and an invisible piece of glass with a risen eyebrow.

"Oh Jesus." I said when it finally dawned on me. I really was out of touch. I giggled as I headed back to the door, biting my lips.

"Nope, just me, Damon. Feel like letting me in?" He asked, smirking subtly.

Well you know I could have just invited him in, but where would the fun be in that? I pulsed my lips, mischievously. "Hmm, let me think.."

"Seriously? We're going to play this game again?" He quirked a brow. He obviously meant the time he and Stefan signed the deeds of the boarding house over to me. On thinking that, I recalled they were still in my name. Didn't matter of course after I died and came back no invitation was necessary.

"It was fun" I smirked.

"Maybe the first time. This is just repetitive." He scrunched his whole mouth to the right, while blowing out the left cheek, acting bored. "So, I should probably just go." He shrugged.

He was playing me right? Was he serious? He was just trying to win this.. Whatever we have going on here. I groaned internally in defeat.

"Damon Salvatore. Please come on in" I plastered a bittersweet smile across my face, keeping it there while waiting for him to enter. The smirk on his face was still full in form and my fingers itched to slap him, just for the hell of it. I refrained myself because Gracie could appear out of nowhere and I didn't want to set a bad example.

"Why thank you, Miss Gilbert." The sarcasm dripped from his tone as he stepped inside. I saw a genuine smile curl at his lips as he past me a smile that told me he wanted to be here as much as I wanted him here.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, Part Two. Again, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**I promise there will only be three parts, and part three will be up as soon as its ready to go :D (soon)**

**Please tell me what you think. I was worried about what sort of reaction Gracie might get. But I felt she was important to the story and for Elena, and also Damon. It was difficult to imagine Damon with kids. I imagine it did come across that he was good with her, as well as awkward at some points. But not as awkward as I imagine him to be and there are reason's for that, one being she's a mini Elena, the other you'll find out when everything is answered in part three.**

**I want to make a shout out to my amazing friend and Roleplay partner, Ruby (KatOfShadows) Please check out her stories Beauty of the Dark (AU) and Somewhere Love Remains (AU/AH). Beautiful stories by a beautiful writer. Seriously.. go check them out! She's under my fave authors on my profile.**

**So I'll stop rambling now.**

**Please Review :D I can't tell you how much I love them!**

**Toodle Pip**

**Danielle xx**


	3. Unbroken Promises  Part 3

***UPDATED* Part three was sooooooooo long, and even I tried reading through it and got annoyed at myself with how long it was so I'd split it.**

**Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: TVD not mine.**

* * *

><p>The apartment wasn't much to scream about, to be frank. Just your typical two bed, two bath. The realtor tried to push it on me as a three bed but if you saw the size of the third bedroom you would probably say you've seen bigger matchboxes. I suppose it was big enough for my computer. I can't call it an office because on sitting at my deck my chair is half jutting out the door. The living room and kitchen was spacious. Plenty big enough for Gracie and I. It was our home, and it might not be your penthouse apartment with all your designer furnishings and fittings but it was homely and there was a big comfy corner sofa for Gracie and I to cuddle up on, there was food in the fridge, gas and electric, hot water. We made it our home. I had been thinking recently since my book release went so well that maybe we should look for a house. A house in the city would cost a fortune but it would be nice for Gracie to have somewhere to play, a garden with a swing. A street where she could play on the front lawn and not have to worry. Maybe I just wanted that for her because it was what I had. Bringing a child up in the city is a lot different to what I ever thought it would be. Maybe there were times I wish I could show her where I grew up, have that close-knit community feel.<p>

I loved New York. It was the greatest city in the world. Just wasn't the greatest city to bring up a child. But I'd never heard Gracie complain. Why would she? She knew no different.

I gave Damon a little tour, leaving out my bedroom. He did point that out of course when we bypassed the door. I pretended I didn't head him and showed him the bathroom instead, and then onto Gracie's room.

"And this is Disneyworld Manhattan." Chuckling as I opened the door to her room. It really was like something out of a fairytale with two of the four walls covered with Disney murals. One wall was all like a forest, with a little snow white cottage, Bambi, little rabbits and allsorts of woodland creatures and a couple of fairies here and there. On far wall there was a clearing in the trees and you could see out onto Cinderella's castle, mounted on a hill. I have to say when it came to decorating her room I loved it almost as much as her. It was the child still in me I believed.

"You're not kidding." He looked around from the doorway in which we were both standing. I really tried to ignore the way the tops of his arm kept brushing against my right breast.

From under the bed out popped Gracie's grinning face, peaking through the curtains. Her bed was one that stood higher off the ground and underneath she had it closed off to make her a little private den. She sometimes sleeps under there too, well I said sometimes, most mornings I wake up and she is either laying next to me or underneath her bed even thought I left her tucked in her actually bed. I'd sometimes found myself waking up under there too, after we'd had story time and I'd dossed off myself.

"Come play wiv my aminals, Damund." She waved him over. He looked to me as if to ask 'I really have to go under there'.

I returned his stare, blank, as if to say 'Why wouldn't you?'

"Well you kids have fun now. I'll be sure to call you when its time for cupcakes." I grinned at Gracie, then to Damon. Well there was much more mockery in my smile for him. I patted him on the back. "Enjoy" I whispered and brushed past him heading down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I heard him call after me, and I glimpsed over my shoulder to see him looking… terrified.

How to scare a vampire? Put him alone in a room with a four year old. Now that is what I call hilarious. And you know.. I didn't feel bad for him one little bit. Payback time. Just never thought in a million years this would be the payback.

"I have chores. Plus I don't want to get in the way of your fun. I'm sure she has plenty for the both of you to do." a cunning smirk all over my face and I just left him to it.

He should look at it his way, its obviously proving I trust him. I don't imagine there are many mothers who would allow their daughter to play with a vampire. Well lets face it most mothers have no idea about vampire but figuratively speaking, if they did.

On returning to the main living area I gathered up Gracie's coat where she had just taken it off and discarded it on the floor. She does it every day and every day I tell her not to but she doesn't listen. If I were cruel and a bad mother I would have Damon work his magic to get her to do as she was told but the fact I actually thought it for a split second, made me feel a bad mother, so I banished it from my mind.

After doing a few chores, just making sure everything is clean and there is nothing out that might bring me embarrassment, I checked my phone. There were a couple of texts, one from Rachel.

_**You better be coming tonight. I want details. And you better not leave anything out! Rx**_

I giggled, maybe a hint of a groan thrown in there too. For a pre-school teacher, not only was she impatient but also she had a mouth like a sewer and was obsessed with men and sex. She thought that since she would jump straight into bed with someone, every women was the same. She also thinks because she infects my ears with her details of her latest triumph, that I would be the same.

_**I'm not a girl to kiss and tell. Ex**_

I replied, snickering to myself. Phrasing it specifically to make her jump to conclusions. Its nice to know she thinks I'd just start going at it with a guy in the middle of the day with my daughter awake and in the same apartment. Of course she isn't a mother so she doesn't think about those things. To be honest with her current infatuated over men I don't think anything would stop her.

My phone beeped to life almost instantly. I knew it was her. I ignored it, it would annoy her. I was banking on it. Instead I decided to check my emails.

Once again I was groaning, but there was no giggle present with it this time. I knew as soon as I saw who it was from, what it would be about. I was so sick and tried of this.

_From: Sharron O'Connor _

_To: Elena Gilbert_

_Date: 10/15/2021_

_Time: 15:33_

_Subject: On Behalf of Mr Blanchard. _

_Dear Miss Gilbert,_

_Unfortunately Mr Blanchard has been called into an urgent meeting and may be late this evening. He sends his apologies but wants me to assure you he shall be no more than half an hour late._

_Kind regards,_

_Shannon O'Connor_

_Personal Assistant of L.M. Blanchard._

Bastard! Bitch! What a crock of shit. '_Called into an urgent meeting_'. He's the boss, he decides where and when meetings are. But it's the same excuse every time. And he can't even manage to let me know himself. His hand is constantly attached to his phone, its like a technical growth. Always contacting someone but when it comes to us he just doesn't have the time and gets his 'assistant' or more commonly known as, fucking buddy, to do it for him. Give me a break!

I'm sure the only meeting he has to attend is on his desk with her under him. Oh I was fuming. He has one thing to do and his incompetent ass, can't even do that. We had already rearranged the time, to make it more suitable for him and now he's still late. If it were down to me I would tell him to go to hell and not bother but I couldn't and wouldn't do that.

_From: Elena Gilbert._

_To: Lance Blanchard_

_Date: 10/15/2021_

_Time: 16:15_

_Subject: Your Daughter!_

_Next time do the dirty work yourself, asshole. In future when you want to end your week by getting your end in, find another time when you aren't suppose to be spending time with Gracie. You know, your daughter? Gain some perceptive and a back bone._

_Elena Gilbert,_

_Mother of your ever disappointed child._

He does this every time. And every time its me who has gotten to break it to Gracie. At first she would get upset but I think she is used to it by now which pisses me off all the more. I imagine she might get upset tonight since she'd been excited all week about him taking her bowling with her cousin, Lewis. By the time he gets here if he is only half an hour late it's going to be six, I liked her to be in bed by eight else she won't sleep at all and I don't want her going to bed on a full stomach. With my thumb and middle finger I rubbed my eyes and brought them together to pinch the bridge of my nose.

I'm positive I wouldn't get a reply. I didn't want one, it would only be full of bullshit excuses. I'd been about to check my message from Rachel when I caught a flicker of movement out the corner of my eyes and I looked around to see who it was.

My eyebrows knitted together when seeing a blank space. Nobody insight. Only the refrigerator door sat open ajar. Okaaay. Am I finally losing my marbles? Well it was about to happen sooner or later.

I went and closed the refrigerator, checking the seal. It seemed to be okay. I shook my head thinking I was very much fretting over my mental status. Instead of worrying about it, I decided to brush it off. I forgot about the phone and put on the coffee machine. Again maybe I needed something stronger than coffee but that would have to wait till Gracie was out of my care.

I was just collecting a couple of mugs from the cupboard, assuming maybe Damon might want one when I heard the pitter-patter of feet coming into the room.

"Momma" The upset tone in my daughters voice caused me to spin around immediately to see her standing there, her bottom little protruding out.

"What is it baby?" I worried as I approached her.

"He bited me. Damund bited me, Momma" She whined, her little finger moving her hair out the way to expose her ivory neck to me. My panicked eyes zooming in on two speckles of crimson on her neck. My heart stopped. My head spun, and not because of the sight of blood, but what it meant.

He bit her. _He bit her! _After everything. After all I thought.. After I allowed myself to trust him with her and he did this. The _man_ I'd watched his interaction with a smile painted on my face, in awe. Was not that man at all. He had to be a monster. But.. How? Was this really happening? How could he do this?

While there were feelings of sickness and fraudulence stabbing at my stomach, the feeling of panic was soon overwhelming anything else I felt - Any good I thought was in him.

I swallowed the bile in my throat, it leaving a burning and sickly after taste. "Gracie. I need you to be a good girl for Momma. I want you to -"

"Want her to what? Run?" My voice had been cut off, and my eyes were snapped in the direction of the voice, that dripped with iniquity.

Immediately I stood and tucked Gracie behind me, acting as her shield. I saw the stream of blood, trickling from the corner of his mouth.

This had to be a nightmare. A terrible nightmare that I was going to wake up from at any moment. I had to! This couldn't be real. He couldn't do this. Not him. Not after everything. He was suppose to be the one I could trust. He was suppose to be the one that I could rely on. He was suppose to be the one I could introduce Gracie too and not have to fear, and I did and now.. Now I realized how outright stupid, dense and blind I'd been.

"Get out!" I snarled, not recognizing my own voice. It wasn't the only thing I didn't recognize. My chest was vibrating in disgust. Not only with him, but myself too.

I watched him as he stepped towards us, using his index finger to mop up the blood from the corner of his mouth, then sucking it from his finger. Holding Gracie behind me, I backed us away. My eyes flickered around, my coat with my spray was across the other side of the room. I wouldn't be able to make it, not when having to take Gracie with me, and I couldn't just leave her there.

We suddenly couldn't go back any further because we were met with a wall and he continued to approach us.

"Damon." I spoke his name, in the act of plea. Hoping he would see sense, something, anything!

He was now, right before us. His eyes glistening with devilment. "Elena" He mimicked my voice. I clutched Gracie further behind me when his eyes closed to her.

"I have to say. Dee-licious" His tongue peaked out to mop up any remaining blood. "Tastes… familiar." He smirked, he was having real fun with this. This had all been fun. He'd been playing me, he'd been playing us. He didn't come back to see me, out of any lingering feelings that might exist. He did this to mess with me. To prove he can come here and screw up my life again. Why would he want that? Revenge?

Rage flooded me and I brought my hand up, my fingers clenched into a fist. I had to do something. As I lashed out I realized it was useless because he was just catching my hand in his. My mind was frantically trying to think of my next move but was just coming up blank.

He was leaning into me, a shiver rippling down my back. This time it wasn't for good reasons either. "You know Elena.." he whispered into my ear. Do something Elena. Knee him in the crotch or something. Anything at all. But I would sooner him bite me rather than go for Gracie.

"Let her go." I whispered.

He ignored me. "You're still the same." I was not the same! "So easily… fooled." The echo of his voice, and then him pulling away from me diverted my attention from what he had actually said. When I realized he'd spoken and not mumbled incoherent sounds, I snapped my eyes open. Somewhere I found some strength and with all the force I could possibly muster I hooked up my knee and it came colliding into his crotch, a yell of pain vibrating off all four walls. He'd been the one to teach me; whether you are human, a vampire, or a werewolf.. As long as you're a man, _that _hurt.

"Shiiiiiit" Damon yelped out in pain, stumbling back. The whole ordeal had caused him to drop something in his hand, it smashing to the floor as he bent over used his now free hands to clutch his manhood.

"Nooo.. Momma!" Gracie's worried voice came from behind me as she shrugged out of my grip and ran around over to Damon.

"Gracie!" I reached out to grab her, but missed.

"Shit!" Damon was still cursing, moaning and groaning in pain. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" If I'd have been playing attention I would of seen his eyes watering, not out of upset but out of pain.

Good!

"Aww Damund. You saided awot of bad words." My daughter was by his side. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern, about to go walking in whatever smashed on the floor.

This time I managed to take a hold of her and pulled her away from both Damon and the glass bottle of…

Wait is that ketchup? Why is my floor covered in ketchup? Why would Damon be holding ketchup?

The cogs in my head kept spinning until they were clicked into place and the truth of what just happened plummeted down on me like a ton of bricks. My eyes were trained on the deluge of crimson coloured food dressing gushed all over the floor.

Pulling Gracie to me, I let my fingers wipe up the so called 'blood' from her neck and I brought it to my lips, sniffing before tasting, as if needing extra confirmation.

My head was still very much in a tizzy but I knew the taste. There was no wounds to her neck. No fetching of blood. The pounding in my chest was beginning to hurt. My eyes went to Damon who was still bent over slightly, looking red in the face while gripping the corner of the kitchen island.

I was stalking toward him, my eyes hard as stone and I walloped his chest with my fist. "You complete and utter… moron! You stupid, idiotic fool." I ranted, my voice reacting new heights with each passing word.

I don't know if I was hitting him out of sheer anger or pure relief. But I hit him none the less. And I knew for sure whatever he had done he deserved me to goddamn hit him.

"Jeez Elena. Christ.. It was a joke." The pain from his crotch must had been reconciled because he was now chuckling and gently holding my wrists to stop me from hitting him anymore.

"A joke!" My voice hit its peak in pitch, yanking my arms free from his clasped hands.

"Yeah, Momma. Just a joke." My eyes flashed to Gracie as she looked up to me to concur with what was being said.

"A Joke. Oooo… of course it's a joke. Like it was suppose to be funny" I looked between then and they were watching me curiously. "Of course its funny. Its goddamn hilarious!" I began laughing, but not out of humour. Out of sarcasm. "So hilarious" I repeated, gasping for breath one second and the next my laughter came to an abrupt holt, and my fist was once again connecting with his chest. No humour in my eyes only aggravation.

"Momma, stop hitting Damund. He didn't weally bited me." Gracie didn't think I understood what had happened. She didn't understand that I was still annoyed with Damon for his 'practical joke'.

"I know. Gracie, go to the bathroom and wash your neck." I told her. "Now!" giving her no room to argue. She knew she wouldn't win. She did as she was told and it left Damon and I on our own.

My teeth were clenched, and I shook my head at how outrageous the whole ordeal had been.

"Elena look -" Damon stared but I didn't allow him to finish just holding my hand up.

"Don't you even go there. Right now you are lucky she is here because I swear to god if she wasn't the last thing your balls would have to worry about is be my knee." I was fuming. I think with how quiet he was, he knew it was best if he just let me have a moment to get myself together. To allow myself to process what had happened.

My head was a complete mess to be honest. One second I went from trusting him. To thinking he was the devils spawn, then to some pathetic, talent-less comedian. The best thing I needed right now was silence.

Snapping the kitchen towel off the side and dragging the bin across the floor, before crouching down and cleaning up the mass of ketchup off the floor. I'm sure if my mind wasn't elsewhere I would have been grateful for hardwood flooring. That right now was the last thing on my mind.

My hand grabbed at the glass throwing it in the trash, not even caring about getting cut. Someone else did though of course. He came and crouched down behind me, taking a hold of my hand before I could reach for the next shard, and from slicing my hand open on a piece that disguised itself among the sauce.

"Let me take care of this." His voice was quite sombre. Hopefully out of realization over what he did.

I sighed, pulling my hand away and just fell to my ass, letting him. My knee's up and my head in my hands. I felt my eyes sting. I knew for certain that this time it was out of relief.

"Why would you do that Damon?" I asked, finally able to speak to him with my voice on a customary level.

On drawing my hands away from my face, I could see his hand still as cleared up.

"I thought.." He blew out his cheeks. "You'd see the funny side. That you might figure it out. I thought.. I wanted to get you back for all the teasing you have put me through today and also for as good as locking me in a room with Gracie and her safari of stuffed animals." Well I suppose, least he was honest. I was still frustrated with him.

I should of probably seen something like this coming. When I thought I got one over on him, he always had to come back, and in full force. "So you thought by pretending to bite and feed on my daughter was the way to go? Damon, you almost gave me a heart attack. If that's what you were aiming for, you very nearly succeeded."

"Of course I wasn't trying to give you a damn heart attack." He tore off some paper towel and mopped up the ketchup. "Everyone is fine okay. Nobody is hurt. I promised I wouldn't hurt her. Least of all like that, and I meant it." He told me, his eyes now holding mine.

_Wouldn't be the first promise you made and didn't keep. _I thought to myself.

"Well when I say nobodies hurt.. I'll take that back. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to walk properly for a week." He winced, either because he was still hurt or because he was just remembering the pain.

That did it for me. A rather unladylike snort shot down my nose and I laughed remembering the look on his face. He's looked like a beetroot. Almost like he was having a baby or something. "Y.. your face." I held my stomach as a even more laughter came quivering up my throat and spewing out my mouth, rocking back and forth. I'm sure I looking like something out of one flew over the cuckoo's nest right then but I didn't seem to care. The emotions had built up and I was letting it out. It could have been worse. Could have been screams or tears. I think there were tears actually, but ones causes by my hysterical laughter.

Suddenly there was something sticky and soggy sticking to my arm. I looked to down see a piece of ketchup stained kitchen roll clinging to my arm. Then to a mischievous looking Damon.

My eyes narrowed, while with as little contact as I could peeled the towel away from my skin. My arm now plastered in tomato sauce. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I ain't about to sit here and watch you laugh about abusing me. I want an apology" He stated, oh so matter-of-factly. A wicked, yet playful gleam in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"An apology?" I scoffed. "No way in hell. You deserved it!"

"Then so did you." He said stubbornly. I'm thinking he meant more of the little prank rather than him throwing the towel at me.

My eyes hardened. I wanted to argue. There was no way in hell I was ever going to have deserved what just happened. Instead of speaking we just stared each other down. If I opened my mouth and spoke he would just argue. We'd be going around in circles.

We probably would have been staring each other down for the rest of the night too if we weren't interrupted. Interrupted by some sort of jingling. I hate to admit but I was the one to look away first. I hope he didn't think he though he'd won. Okay so maybe I'm feeling a little childish.

Either way Gracie held both of our attention now as she stood with a jar. "You both saided bad words. You gotta put money in da jar." She said of so seriously.

"Sweetie, I don't think -"

"No Momma. Money in jar or have to sitted in da naughty corner."

Now I really did feel like a child.

"Fine." I held my hands up. "You going to allow me to wash my hands first?"

"Yep but hurry." She commands. Far too bossy for her own good. I'd like to say she got that from her father. Damon would disagree.

I climbed to my feet. Reaching the sink to wash my hands and arm, while my eyes were on an waiting Gracie who stood before Damon, shaking the jar in his face.

"Sorry Little bit, I don't have any money." He patted his pockets.

_Lair._

"Den you sitted in naughty corner. You gotted to." She told him firmly. A smile itched at my lips.

How is it that one minute I wanted them nowhere near each other and the next I loved to watch? Today was bizarre to say the least. I was still expecting to wake up at any moment. I can't even begin to express where my head was at right now. How could any of these be real? It couldn't. It didn't make sense for him to be here. He was a vampire, I was just some girl from his past that nearly got him killed a few times. And Gracie, well she was nothing to him. This all had to be in my head because in real life these things just don't happen. Whether I know anything is possible. This wasn't. Didn't change anything though. I was still going to enjoy every last second of it. I just knew that when I woke up my heart was going to break all over again.

I decided to cross that bridge when I got to it.

Damon finally stopped being a tight git and put a dollar in the jar. I did too. She'd had her fun, and while I was over the moon the two of them were semi bonding, she needed to know that I didn't want her playing practical jokes. Once she saw that it hadn't been fair on me, and that I really had been scared she apologized. She even twisted Damon's arm into apologizing too. Of course this was a dream so he was capable of apologizing.

Gracie had insisted that we watched 'The Lion King' while she waited for her father. Damon bared it. Kudos to him for trying. It was the third time this week that we'd watched it. While I was still a child when it came to Disney it was reaching a whole other level when you're humming along to the songs. Damon got entertainment out of that of course. I hadn't realized I was doing it till he made a big thing of pointing it out. Gracie had shushed us and once again the feeling of being a misbehaved child washed over us.

I was well aware of how close he was. Well aware of his arm running along the back of the sofa, every now and again feeling his fingers 'accidentally' brushing against my shoulder, sending tingles across my skin. He couldn't say it was accidental when I caught him twirling a lock of my hair mindlessly around his finger.

Honestly I could have stayed there all night. Maybe done something more than watch kids movies, I didn't want to bore him to death after all. But it was drawing closer to six O'clock, and Gracie could definitely sense it. Her excitement level increased.

I went and excused myself so I could get her things together. I always hated having to say goodbye to her, and missed her profusely while she was gone. The place was empty without her. It did give me time to write though, but tonight I had know intentions of writing.

Pottering around her room I got together a few changes of clothes, you can never be too prepared. Thankfully she was able to pick out her own clothes now, so I wouldn't have to leave it down to her father. I'd made that mistake before, a year ago and she came home wearing a polka dot red and white top, with a pink stripped skirt, green cardigan and odd socks. For a man that prides himself on his appearance he sure didn't worry about what his daughter wore. It had been funny if anything, and obviously she wasn't old enough to care.

I hadn't yet had the father talk with Damon. He hadn't asked, I suppose it would come up at some point. It dawned on me that they would come face to face. I'm sure Damon had already worked out that it wasn't immaculate conception. It still felt, weird. Maybe like the first time Stefan saw me kissing Damon. That had been intense. Not as all intentional. I felt like a bitch of course and I'd been so pissed at Damon because I assumed he would have heard Stefan. I left like maybe he'd done it to get Stefan back for what happened with Stefan and Katherine however many years ago. He'd assured me he hadn't and wasn't out for revenge, to which I believed. That he'd simply been wrapped up in me, to which I didn't and almost fell for his charm. We had our first 'lovers tiff' that night. The next day Michael almost killed Damon. That night I told him I loved him for the first time, it was a night of many firsts for us.

I was counting on Damon to behaving himself. While Gracie's father was no longer my favourite person in the world, he was still her father and always would be.

You know I'm going on like Damon would actually care. Of course I hoped he cared, why else would he be here - if by some miracle this isn't a dream? But there is a difference between caring and having feelings still. I had my hopes, but I also had a brain that told me not to go get my hopes up, never mind the wall of steel around my heart.

Once I'd finished getting her things together I looked around her room wondering if I'd forgot something. I spotted Teddy on her bed. Lord, god help Lance if she were to forget him. I rushed and collected him from her bed. I smiled to myself. He used to be my teddy. I'd had him since birth, and he'd gone with me everywhere for the first few years. Gracie was similar now.

After leaving and closing the door behind me I headed along the hall about to rejoin them, enquire to why Gracie was giggling. Not that I minded of course. Her giggles were music to my ears but I wondered what they were doing. But that would just have to wait for a moment or two because as I passed my bedroom door I recalled something I needed to do.

My top drawer. Yes that definitely needed urgent attention. I slipped into my room making a beeline for the chest of draws. I was almost ashamed to look in there myself. There was nothing that anyone would consider sexy, never mind him.

I frantically rummaged through the draw, I was finding pieces of underwear I didn't even know I had. There was still my maternity bra's. I hadn't even lived here while pregnant or breast feeding. I had no idea why I kept them. I'd never make use of them again. That thought still gave me a twisting in my gut but I knew to ignore it. I had all I needed in Gracie. The thought of her having a little brother or sister to play with was something I would of liked, for her more than anything. But it wasn't possible, I learned a long time ago not to dwell on things you can't have.

After pushing the more embarrassing underwear to the back and bringing anything that might have a hint of lace or less use of fabric to the front. Turned out it wasn't as bad as I thought. I then came across a couple of things, one being a pair of crotch-less panties. I did not buy them of course. I'll say one thing. Rachel. Need I say more? The girl had gone through a patch where she's tried to 'sex me up' as she puts it, buying me cringe worthy things, setting me up on blind dates that after the first went horrible wrong I refused to ever go on another. Why I kept the panties, I had no idea. I actually thought I'd thrown them away. Obviously not. I put them on the pile.

No I couldn't put them there. I wanted him to think I could still be sexy, not a slut! No they definitely had to go into hiding. The other object in my hand. Neither of them were ever going to be unearthed by anyone, especially not him. My cheek flushed beetroot just at the though. Hell no!

While the panties had never seen use, the other item may have. Once. Twice.. Okay maybe a third time. With a couple more times thrown on that. I was a single mother who has a lot of Friday and Saturday nights on my own. Its only human to have cravings and needs. Admitting to satisfying those needs with something battery powered and purple was still hard for me to do. So I didn't and I refused to even acknowledge it… unless I was desperate.

Now lets hide them. Where should I hide them? I mean if he's to come in here I don't trust him as far as I can throw him to not snoop. Laundry basket. He wouldn't have reason to go in there unless he has real issues.

_Creak!_

What was that? Is there someone out in the hall? Oh lord!

I turned clockwise, around the room and then anti-clockwise looking for the basket. I was in a bit of a flummox to be honest. When you are trying to rush something it always seems to take you longer. My eyes zoomed in on the basket across the other side of the room, before launching myself towards it. I knew it was him, of course it was him. The powers that be, hate me.

"Fuck" I hissed when my toe collided with the foot of the bed. Why me? I mentally whined in my head. It only went and got worse.

Of course it does!

"Everything okay in here?"

Right in that moment I cursed him, I cursed the big guy upstairs, and anyone else who had a hand in this. I spun around, wincing in pain over my toe and holding the items hidden behind my back. So this was the point in which I wished to wake up. But of course I didn't.

I saw that his eyes were roaming around the room taking everything in. As discreetly as possible I stepped back, blinding looking for the laundry basket that was playing hide and freaking seek with me. If I hadn't of been preoccupied I probably would have watched him, let my eyes follow him. While I figured he thoughts and eyes were elsewhere, I peeked over my shoulder to see the location of the basket. I'm saved. I shimmied to the right and took a step back. No I wasn't doing the Cha-Cha Slide. Just for the record.

I was so close to getting myself out of this one but on looking back from over my shoulder I saw Damon staring right at me, eyebrow risen and an amused look on his face.

_No. No. No. No. No!_

He was stepping towards me. He knew I was up to something. "What you hiding?" He snooped.

"Nothing" I answered far too quickly and high in pitch. _Could I be anymore obvious?_

"Uh-huh." He was stalking towards me much quicker now and I slid to the side, not having enough time to rid of the items. I was side stepping around the room away from him, keeping the objects firmly behind my back. "Aw, come on Elena. What you hiding?" Somehow he managed to get close enough to reach his arm around my back.

"No!" I squealed and my only root to escape was over my bed, so I launched myself towards it, backing against it on my back and using the power in my legs and feet to slither across the silk sheets. Obviously because they were silk my feet were slipping and I didn't get too far before he was right on me. And I mean _right _on me. If his hands weren't tickling me as I weren't withering and yelling out of being ticklish and also still trying to protect any last ounce of dignity I had left, from letting him see the items, I definitely would want to be withering and yelling, even screaming for other reasons for why he might be on top of me. Unfortunately for me life wasn't that compassionate on me.

"No, Damon." I squirmed some more, as he was laughing fiercely. Thing is he could easily have me over and get the items from me without all this heavenly torture, but he obviously thought this way was much more fun, and dare I say intimate.

"Aw, come on Elena. What -"

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

While the noise cut him off, the juddering of vibrations in the small of my back sent shockwaves up my spine, and produced a shriek from my mouth and my body to wriggle and twist. This time it wasn't because of his hand, or anything to do with him.

Oh no! You know I was beginning wondering if the laundry basket was big enough to hide me as well. I could just shrink into it and put the lid on and I'll stay there till my humiliation had elapsed. I'm thinking it might be quite awhile.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, I knew he was just there staring down at me, that distinguished, infuriating grin on his face. Finding hilarity in my despair and my face, which I could feel was burning like someone had set it alight.

Please, just let me shrivel up. He knew. And if thought he would ever leave he would now not. Not because he wanted me. But because the opportunity had surfaced to make me suffer by never allowing me to live this moment down. I was really contemplating whether you could die of mortification.

No! No I was not going to be embarrassed. This was _my _bedroom. This was _my _life. If I choose to experiment and use other methods of getting what I need, it was nobodies business other than my own. Especially not his.

"I'd get off if you don't fancy another reunion with my knee" I threatened.

"I'll get off as soon as you show me what you have." He already knew but he wanted to see me struggle.

I popped an eye open and I was right. He looked exactly how I imagined he was, wearing that stupid smirk. With a mixture of my humiliation and my determination that woke up the feisty side of me, I did something my brain didn't tell me to do.

"You want to see what I have? I'll show you what I have!" Instead of hiding the object I brought it out to play. Drawing it from behind my back, still vibrating mildly and I lashed out. The purple toy slicing through the humid air and connecting with his cheek.

As soon as I heard the slapping sound it finally hit me what I'd done. I gasped at myself, while Damon shook off the effects of the strike, only for him to come around and his eyes looked to me then the object in my hand. His eyes were nearly bulging out his head. Mine were the same.

I was frozen. I couldn't move an inch. Had I seriously just slapped him around the face with my rabbit? Oh my god, I had! It was taking him just as much time to process. But when it had, I expected him to laugh, to take the piss. But instead he stared down at me his eyes dark, and soul burning. Sparks of humour were there somewhere but it was overshadowed by the intensity. The look sent shivers down my spine, tingles in my stomach and between my legs. I knew that look. I can only imagine what is going through his mind to cause his eyes to pierce into mine that way. One that got me excited in all the right ways. Wrong ways too.

I parted my lips, my throat dry, like sandpaper. I should say something. I knew I had to say something but words seized me. Well words of truth.

"I've never used it." Just in case he was disgusted in me or something. I knew if this was the other way around and he just hit me around the head with a blow up doll I would certainly be appalled. But lets face it Damon's never going to need that, he just has to smile at a girl and she'd drop her panties there and then.

"Did you just.." His eye flickered from mine to the sex toy in my hand, a sex toy I am going to torch the first chance I got.

"Yep" Trying my best to seem confident.

"And that is.." My my this side of Damon Salvatore was showing more and more as the day went on. Out of somewhere some confidence settled into my bones. I moved sitting up, biting my lip, looking at him under my long lashes. As I sat up he moved back a bit, but we were still very much in close proximities.

"Oh come now Damon. I'm sure you know what this is." I believe I had been possessed or something because whatever changes I'd been through in the last ten years, this sudden growth spurt in confidence was enough to shock myself, never mind him. I even took the rabbit and like a truncheon, patted the palm of my hand with it. (I'd made sure to leave the panties behind me. I wasn't that confident) "A guy of your… expertise's."

He cocked a brow. "I'm well aware of what it is." He spoke and I watched his Adams apple bob in his throat.

"Does it.. Make you nervous?" I asked my voice drawling, provocatively. I was teasing the hell out of him again and when his eyes flashed to mine, still dark and smothering but hard, he knew what I was doing.

"No not nervous. Not at all. Actually…" A smirk appeared on his face. "I'm just.. Imagining…" He closed his eyes, sucking on his bottom lip. "Mmm" He moaned.

And just like that my act disappeared and I was very much Elena again. I used the toy to hit his arm this time. "Pig" I hissed, trying to keep my humour in check.

He laughed while moving to sit at the edge of the bed and I shifted to do the same. Throwing the toy aside like it was about to give me a plague or something.

"I've never… you know." I waved my hand towards the rabbit, attempting to lie again but with the risen eyebrow I knew he wasn't buying it. It triggered an eye roll. "Fine!" I exploded, holding my hands up in surrender before bringing them down to bury my face in them. "But I never bought it myself. And and.." I stuttered a little bit. Why in gods name I felt the need to explain myself.

He was prying my hands away from my face, craning down his head so he could get a look at me. I couldn't look at him.

"You have any idea how pleased I am?" He asked. Out of confusion he managed to get me to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Elena. Believe me I know need. And I know you can get needy too." He smirked, his mind flashing back a few years.

"I was a teenager."

"You enjoy sex! Why the hell you need to be embarrassed about that is beyond me." He snorted. My eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder towards the door worried in case Gracie was playing at spy.

"Shush"

"Oh she's playing some game on the Blu Ray." He informed me. I still didn't feel comfortable talking about this. And definitely not just because of Gracie.

"I don't care." I chuckled. "This conversation is over. And _never _happening again. I'm not that girl. The one that sits around talking sex and how she gets her kicks." I said as a matter-of-fact. Taking both items, managing to be discreet and as I originally planned I plonked them in the laundry basket.

"Now think you could just… forget this whole thing? Or do you plan on teasing me with it for the rest of… well however long you're here?" My hands were balled and sitting on my hips. He was just watching me. I didn't like quiet Damon. Anything could be going on in his head.

"If you don't want me to tease you, you shouldn't make it so easy for me to do so"

"Oh I believed I went through a lot to prevent 'making it so easy for you'" I mimicked him sounding more like some camp cabaret act than him. Who cares!

"I do not sound like that!" He guffawed.

"Ha. Or so you like to hope" I smirked, picking up Gracie's bag off the chair. "Now out!" I shooed him. He did as he was told, thankfully.

I on the other hand relished in a moment of peace after the whole nightmare ordeal. It has gone from me thinking this was all such a wonderful dream, to a nightmare, back to a dream I don't want to wake up from and then one to which I do. My head is really in a dither. Looking back now, him seeing my less appealing underwear was far less embarrassing. And he's been in here and not even looked so the whole thing was pretty much just a whole waste of time. Well that's has my luck written all over it.

On checking my reflection in my vanity mirror I could see that my hair was a bit of a disarray and my cheeks were very much pick but there was no denying the smile. The look of youth, my eyes looking alive, open and bright. I saw her. Younger me. She was smiling at me. Cursing me too of course for making such a fool of myself but smiling nonetheless. Even thought the girl reflecting back at me looked fresh I wasn't going to stand there looking at myself all day. I'm not that vein.

I checked my watch for the time as I headed back to the living room. It was just coming up to quarter past six. He was already late, and Gracie knew it because she sat with her arms folded, and her bottom lip rolled under.

"You know if you were standing up, you're trip over that bottom lip." He mimicked her, rolling his lip under. I think he was trying to make her laugh. A hint of a smile did appear on my face but at this moment I was far to annoyed with her father. "Come on Gravy, give me that killer smile." He asked her, and I quick an eyebrow. _Gravy?_

Well it sure got her attention. "My name not Gravy!" Gracie was stern in making that clear.

"Your name's not China, either." He pointed out, tickling her a little. Now I was smiling.

"You're silly, Damund" She giggled.

"So you keep telling me. Maybe I am a bit silly but that'll be our secret okay?" He held his hand out as if wanting her to shake on it.

"Okay, but you gotta do pinkie pwomise." She said erecting her little finger out to him.

I really had to stop myself from laughing when he actually went ahead and did a pinkie promise with her. I didn't want to give away that I was watching, even though it was possible Damon already knew I was there. It was pretty hard to sneak and observe from afar with a vampire around.

"Damund?" Gracie was looking up at him from where they say on the sofa. "Can I tell you anuver secwet?" She asked him. He nodded, allowing her to continue. "My daddy is always late. I don't fink he likes me."

And in that moment, my heart was in my stomach and my eyes were closed. It was one thing me being pissed at Lance for him being late but it took it to a whole other level when he made my baby think he doesn't like her because he's too business with the less important things in life. She should be the most important thing to him, never should she come to think that.

I knew he loved her. He dotted on her, spoiling her rotten. I understood he was a busy man but he owes her this. He owes her to be able to turn up on time. She needs to know her father loves her, not think he doesn't like her.

"Uh.. Gracie.. I.." Damon stuttered a bit trying to find something to say. He sighed before parting his lips once more. "You're daddy likes you, Little bit. I'm sure he loves you. Sometimes… sometimes parents can be blind. They don't mean to do things but they do. My father was the same." He told her, his fingers playing soothingly with her curls.

"Is your daddy always busy too?" She asked.

He nodded. "He was. But just like you, I had a mother who would play with me all the time." Damon smiled. I smiled myself, he rarely ever spoke of his mother. Something about this conversation had me hypnotized into wanting to hear more.

"Where is she now? Does she still play?" She clumbers to her knees, sitting on her heels.

"Umm.." Damon looked down. It was hard to see from where I was standing but I thought I saw a waver of sadness, but he covered it well. He always covered up. He blew out his cheeks. "My Mom is in heaven… she went there along time ago." He told her, a sad smile on his face that pulled at my already strained heart strings.

With Gracie's new position on the sofa I couldn't see her face, but I could picture it in my mind. "You don't getted to see her anymore?" She asked, needing confirmation.

Damon just shook his head with pulsed lips, but was being slightly taken off guard with Gracie leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "Its okay Damund. Don't be sad. I'll share my momma wiv you." She told him, and salt water began to take over my eye ducts. She was so beautiful. She amazed me more and more with each passing day.

"I'm not sad, kiddo. I'm sure… heaven is a nice place to be."

"You fink she is wiv Momma's mommy, daddy and aunt in deir heaven?" She wondered when she pulled away. My eyes welled a little more. I'd told her about my parents when she became old enough to ask. Of course she didn't quite understand death. I didn't want her too, I hoped that it would be a long time before it affected her. Of course that was one of my greatest fears. Something happening to me and her losing me. I knew what it was like to lose parents young, of course I didn't her to ever know that pain.

"Maybe." Damon answered. "But as for your Dad. I promise.. This is going to be the last time he's ever late for you." he assured her and he really shouldn't have. I didn't want her idea of promises and hopes crushed. He couldn't guarantee her that. Unless… well of course there was always something Damon can do to be able to offer guarantee.

The thought of him compelling Lance ran over my mind and I let the idea settle into my stomach. It was wrong, of course it was. He shouldn't have to be compelled to be here for his daughter. He should be obliged. But he wasn't. And while the morals say it was wrong, the upset in my daughters eyes every time he let her down, and the words she had just spoken was enough to throw morals out the window. If Damon were to compel him. I'd let him.

I don't give two hoots what anyone would think of me as a person. I think I proved repeatedly years ago that I would do whatever it took to try and prevent someone I loved getting seriously hurt. I proved just now that I would do _anything_ to prevent Gracie being hurt, full stop. Of course it did make me a little more wary about the two coming face to face.

I quickly wiped my cheeks and eyes to rid of any trace of tears and moved from my hiding space and stepped into the living room, smile painted on my face.

"Okay kiddo.. All packed. Is there any toy you want to take with you?" I behaved neutral.

After that Damon and I did as much as we could to distract Gracie from the time and the fact that her father was late. I tried to hold back being impatient because it was growing later and Gracie had to have her dinner and I was sure she'd be getting hungry. I was about to just give up, and make her dinner when at last there was a knock at the door. Gracie was too preoccupied with a game of hungry hippo with Damon on the living room floor, to notice, so I headed there myself. My eyes catching Damon's for a second or two before heading out to the hall.

I was nervous. Not about seeing him, of course. That ship sailed a long time ago. Never even really left the dock. I was nervous for his reaction to Damon, and more so Damon's reaction to him.

After taking a couple of steady deep breaths to calm myself from the annoyance, I flicked the latch, unlocked the door and opened it. The breathing did no good, the annoyance was evident on my face.

He stood there, sharp gray suit, standing around six foot, two. Golden windswept hair and the usual smile on his cleanly shaven face. I now see how wrong I'd been in once thinking we'd have a future. I was just so desperate to find normalcy and love for just a normal simple guy. For awhile I thought I'd found that. He had treated me like a princess. Bought me jewellery and everything else a typical girl might want. I, on the other hand didn't want fancy gifts, to be taken out to top and fancy restaurants, to be asked if I wanted Caviar. It was all very charming at first. It was nice to walk into work and met with a smiling face of a human, straightforward guy who'd been waiting for me to arrive.

Yes, Lance and I met a little while after I graduated college and I needed a job, and while waiting for my dream job to present itself I was hired as his personal assistant in his advertising company. Yeah, he has a habit of hiring PA's of certain types. His type. You know for those long hard days sitting behind a desk, bossing everyone around. It probably wasn't ideal to get involved with your boss but I soon got another job more in my line of profession and we continued to see each other. I believe some part of me did love him. I appreciated being able to walk down the street hand in hand, freely laughing at his bad jokes, go on a real date. Not having to worry about any teeth coming out to play. He loved me, I knew that for sure and I held onto that. I wanted to be loved, and maybe apart of me was selfish. I was very selfish actually, but I'll get to that.

We'd been seeing each other for awhile, I wanted to go slow. There came a point where slow was no longer good for him. He had our future all mapped out, it scared me to death because I was still only leaning to let go of my past. A past I always hung onto even though I tried to convince myself I didn't. Gracie wasn't planned at all. I simply skipped a period and bang, I'm pregnant. Lance was thirty at the time and was over the moon, finally going to be a father, and apparently had always wanted a big family, like the one he'd had. We were both happy. Of course I was scared. Didn't help that while I was still processing the fact I was pregnant, he went and asked me to marry him. My head was all over the place and I can just remember feeling scared. Scared of being alone. Wanting my unborn child to have a proper family and home. I said yes, and got myself hefty ring that weighed me down to the floor. I knew I wasn't ready for marriage but each day I convinced myself it was what I wanted. That I would never have to be scared with him.

While pregnant it was easy to put off the wedding. I pulled the vein card, saying I didn't want to be all bloated and feeling like a walrus on my wedding day. If it had been down to Lance we would have been down the city hall as soon as I'd accepted his engagement. Of course the vein card came out again, insisting I wasn't getting married in a city hall and that I wanted the princess wedding. Honestly.. The princess wedding did nothing for me. But he didn't know that.

All through the pregnancy he did everything he could for me and more. He wouldn't let me lift a finger. Of course with the hormones while I was pleased to have him there, he become overbearing. Didn't help when he figured it would be best if we moved in together. Again with the whole 'family' idea on my mind I agreed. It wasn't such a hardship. Its what I thought I wanted.

Then Gracie was born. Things were.. Stressful to say the least. I'd already been warned that there might be complications at the birth but I was naïve. Didn't think it would happen to me. Plus the doctors never did seem all too concerned. I decided due to stress not being good while pregnant that I wouldn't get worried unless the doctors were worried. Of course when it came to the doctors being worried I had no idea because I was out of it. But eventually everything turned out okay. Well, sort of.

Gracie was everything I could ever dream of and more and we both fell in love at first sight with her. I vowed that I would do whatever I had to do to make sure she was happy. She began to grow. Far too quickly. The wedding was brought up once or twice. I have the semi excuse of just wanting to focus on Gracie for awhile. And it was true, somewhat. While having Gracie had brought us together it had also caused a wedge. He always wanted more children and I just couldn't do it.. For awhile we were a happy family but then the marriage question came up more, I battered it down, running out of excuses. I began sleeping more often than not in Gracie's room or the spare room because we were arguing, he began working more. Or so I thought. I blurted it out one evening after a stressful day that I didn't want to marry him. That I wasn't ready and nor did I ever think I would be. He accused me of cheating on him. Being in love with someone else. It was ridiculous - well the first part. The second part, I always knew that was true. But I couldn't admit it to myself never mind him. He left that night, said he had work to do. A couple of hours later I got a phone call from his sister, He's been jumped and was in hospital. Must have been some gang or something because they didn't take anything. But he definitely hadn't been at the office, as he was across town at the time.

Of course I was scared. I got the neighbour to watch over Gracie while she was sleeping, she had just turned two at the time and at the point where she was finally sleeping the night through. When I got to the hospital he was conscious. The thugs had broken his nose and several fingers. The police was questioning him, but he couldn't remember much, it had been dark and whoever came out of nowhere. He just kept telling me how sorry he was, how he loved me. At the time I thought he'd been so scared that the worse could of happened and he'd been killed but a few moments after an hysterical Sharron -his PA - came running into the room, crying, gushing all over him. Turns out they'd been sleeping together for months and he'd been across town because he'd been at her apartment.

Its hard to recall how I felt. I think deep down I knew. I didn't cry, not once. But I was hurt, I'd spent nearly four years of my life with him and had a child with him. I loved him, I realized I hadn't necessarily been in love with him but I felt for him. I was more angry that he would do that to Gracie. That he'd been skipping out on time with her so he could screw some women. But I also felt guilt. Guilt because maybe I pushed him into her arms. I knew what it was liked to feel unloved by a man, it had pushed me into the arms of another man before. Granted it turned out I loved this man and he was who I wanted, but it happened nonetheless. Apparently he didn't love Sharron, he loved me but he wasn't getting what he 'needed' from me so he had to get it from somewhere else. He never said those words but it was pretty obvious.

I knew what I had to do, it was a wake up call, that I'd been leading him on and I was also messing with Gracie. I wanted her to be happy and I highly doubt being in a house with parents fighting twenty-four seven, would make her happy and nor was it good for her. So we broke up and we moved out. He tried to do as much as he could to change my mind but it didn't work and he knew deep down that this had been coming for awhile.

Never would I stop him from seeing Gracie, he could see her anytime he wanted, it was still the same. But I had a rule and I didn't want him parading women around her. Of course there had been a few girlfriends since and also Sharron was still his weekly fix, I'm sure.

"I'm sorry I'm late." His broad New York accent, repeating yet again the same greeting he gives me every week.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't keep doing it." I wasn't starting an argument but I was sick of him doing this. I opened the door wider so he could come in.

He stepped over the threshold. "Come on Laney.." He started, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I shook my head, while rolling my eyes. "Don't, 'come on Laney' me. And its not me who you need to apologize too."

He held his hands up. "I know I know. I'll make it up to her."

Of course he would, buy her something. That was his answer to everything. I didn't say anything because if Damon had anything to do with it, he's never be late again. I closed the door.

"So, how are you? It was the book signing today right?" Yeah well he remembered that.

"Yep" My answers were short.

"I'm assuming it went well. You're looking good." I felt his eyes roam over me. There was no tingling, no butterflies. Nothing. Just annoyance if anything. I knew that if I were to say lets give it another try he'd agree in a heartbeat. Well it wasn't happening.

I looked at him to say 'seriously?'. He was here for his daughter. "I'm just saying. You seem.. Happy." He commented, pouting his lips a little as if trying to work out why. He was the second person to say that to be today.

"I am." I shrug.

Our attention was being captured by Gracie's cheers coming from the other room. "I won. I won. And you're a big loser." I heard her chant and I chuckled.

"I am not a loser! You cheated!" Damon's voice was filling the air next and my eyes went to Lance, whose smile was faltering. Eyes snapping to look at me, as hard as stone.

I opened my mouth to try and explain but he was already off striding towards the living room with his long, ostrich legs. I was on his tail in a flash.

Damon had been tickling Gracie on entering, her squeals of laughter filling the air around us.

"Who the hell are you?" Lance snarled on seeing Damon.

Okay so looks like we weren't going to be adults in this situation. I probably should of warned him, but didn't really get the chance. And way to go on greeting your daughter! I thought in my mind.

On hearing her fathers voice, Gracie's squeals were coming to a stop and was looking towards her father. I looked to Damon who's eyes were directed in the same direction as Gracie's.

"Hey Daddy." Gracie smiled at her father. Lance looked to me, his eyes burning holes in my skull. I glared at him, silently telling him not to even go there and to greet his daughter.

"Hey Darlin'." He greeted her back, the best smile as he could muster. I suppose it was hard to see, a guy you don't know playing with your daughter. I watched his eyes move from Gracie, back to Damon. A crease in his forehead. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"China. Why don't you go get together the toys you want to take with you." I told her.

"Okay Momma." She agreed, surprisingly. "Not be long, Daddy." She reassured her father and he ruffled her hair as she past him. She was soon out of the room, and the tension thickened. My eyes were on Damon, pleading with him, silently.

He stood up from where he's been on the floor, Lance sizing him up. Lance was a few inches taller than Damon. I'm sure he thought he could probably take him. Damon was much more muscular and also lets face it, muscle or not it would be over before Lance could even clench his fist. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Not on my watch.

"You going to tell me who the hell this guy is?" Lance barked out his demands.

"Hey!" Damon spoke up for the first time, approaching. I don't think he liked Lance's tone.

I held my hand up. "Damon" I warned.

"Damon? Well that's a start. Now would you like to explain why he's here? Why he was just playing with _my _daughter!" He could really be a prick at times.

"Lance!" I hissed, glaring. I looked back to Damon, my heart was doing allsorts of things right now. "Damon, this is Lance. Gracie's father." I spoke, swallowing hard. I'm sure he's figured that out by himself, but it felt strange and was difficult to say.

His eyes locked onto mine and I wished I could read this thoughts. I felt saddened that I had to put him in this situation. Managing to tear my eyes away from him I looked back to lance who was looking furiously between the two of us.

"Lance. This is Damon. My.. Friend." While the term seemed terribly wrong because even if he knew it or not he was so much more than that. But Lance didn't need to know that. It was none of his business.

He apparently didn't believe me at all and scoffed. "Friends? Yeah right." He shook his head laughing humourlessly. I was once again glaring in his direction, but he was too busy looking Damon over once more. His eyebrows knitted together once more, eyes still trained on Damon.

"Don't I know you?" Lance enquired.

I suddenly found a new level of anxiety. I had photo albums from the older days. And there were some of him. We were never very close in the photo's, nothing that might seem to look intimate, but Lance always knew I was holding onto someone from my past. I obviously couldn't tell him about all that had happened. He was still the human I met, obliviously to the world of vampires or any supernatural entities.

"Nope." Damon responded, with a shake of the head.

I decided to break up their little stare down. It was creepy.

"Listen. I -" I felt like I had to explain a few things to him after all, he was the father of my child.

"Elena. Can I speak to you a moment." Lance spoke through clenched teeth. "Alone!" He added. My eyes drifted to Damon, I gave him an apologetic smile, and the both of us left for the kitchen.

It didn't matter what room we were in or even what apartment. Damon would still hear everything that was being said. I glanced behind me, to make sure Gracie wasn't around, and collected myself together for whatever might come, so I had the answers.

"Are you fucking him?" The bastard, hissed and growl at me, once he thought we were out of earshot.

My eyes widened in horror but also out of fury. "You what?" I hissed, the reason for my low tone was for Gracie's benefit. "How dare you!" I pushed at his chest and then walked around him.

"Well are you?"

I spun around in ferocity, my eyes, no doubt holding the devil. "What the hell does it have to do with you if I was?" My head jutted out, now beyond, pissed.

"Ha" He laughed without humour. "It has everything to do with me. When you're parading guys around my daughter!"

"Parading guys?" I fumed. "One guy, Lance. One. And he is not just some guy I picked up off the street. He's…" He's my what? My vampire Ex. The reason I could never commit to Lance fully. The guy who broke my heart, but it still belonged to him. No I couldn't say those things. Admitting them to myself was already enough to handle for the moment.

"One guy" He scoffed.. "Oh like the other guy" He accused.

"_What_?" I shrieked. "What _other _guy?"

"Oh don't come all innocent, Elena. The guy a couple of months ago. Gracie told me about him. Richard or something." He waved his hand in the air.

I tried to think what in the world he was talking about, then it dawned on me. Alaric had come into town a couple of months ago. He pops up every now and again for a visit. Gracie must have told him, and now he assumes I'd been whoring myself around.

"Ric?"

"Oh you have pet names. How cute." He sneered.

My hands were being thrown in the air, this was completely ridiculous. "Oh My God!" I shook my head, astonished at how ludicrous this whole ordeal was.

"_Alaric_, is my friend. He used to be my history teacher in school" I explained, even thought I don't believe he deserved an explanation.

"You're friends with your old high school teacher? Oh Elena, I didn't think you had it in you to go screwing around to get yourself higher grades. I suppose you never really know a person" And just like that, my hand was flying through the air and connecting with his cheek. The impacts of the slap, causing the palm of my hand to sting.

"Don't you _ever _portray be to be one of your little whores. Ric, was my dead aunts boyfriend and my dead biological mother's, husband. One of the two people who were really there for me when I'd lost nearly everyone I cared about. Damon was the other. Now yes Damon and I have a past and he is here and I want him here. That does not mean I am some slut who leaves my daughter to watch TV while I'm in my room fucking some guy." I spat, and yes that was a shot at him and Sharron.

"I am not that person and you know it, and you have no right to barge in here and lay down the law for me, or accuse me of being someone I'm not. You know what I am? I'm the mother of your child. And while I deserve respect from you, I don't expect it. I do everything for her, and I always will. I would never, and I mean _never,_ do anything that might lead her to be hurt. It's a pity I can't say the same about you. You know what she said today? I don't think my daddy likes me. My daddy is always too busy for me. I didn't put those words into her mouth, you did. And you know who was the one that reassured her you do like her and actually love her? Him" I pointed towards the living room. "A man that has never even met you."

The look on his face was enough to tell me he was shocked by my outburst and also saddened. Sadness that I hoped was caused by hearing what Gracie had said. I hoped maybe now it would knock some sense into that thick skull of his.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. This conversation was over. I walked around him to head back to the living room but, he caught my hand stopping me.

"Laney" He breathed.

"Don't" I pulled my hand free shaking my head and closing my eyes. I knew that look in his eyes. The look that caused me guilt because however much I tried to deny it I knew he still felt for me and I didn't want him to. I wanted him to get past it. Move on.

"I'm sorry." He told me, and he was sincere. He was apologizing for what he'd accused me of, and while I believed he was sorry I didn't care. It wasn't out of anger, if anything my shoulders were slumped now, my voice at a normal level.

"Don't Lance. Save your apologies for Gracie." I told him and left him standing there. Heading back to the living room to see if my daughter had returned.

She hadn't, but Damon was still there. Pacing. I was well aware that he'd heard everything. He had that murderous look on his face. On hearing me enter he stopped in his traces and looked up at me.

"I should have.." He began, but trailed off. I was glad because I didn't like his tone, and I could imagine what he was about to say.

Shaking my hand I held my hands up, approaching him. "I'm sorry." I told him and he looked at me confused. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I should have. And I'm sorry for whatever you've just heard." A sad smile graced my lips.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." He told me, and his hand was up and his thumb tracing my cheek. God how I forgot what that felt like. But as soon as the moment came, it was gone. Damon's attention was turned to the right of us. I followed his eye line and saw Lance standing there in the arch way. He looked uncomfortable. And I remembered Damon's hand, and how close we were. I stepped away. However much he may have pissed me off, and however much he needed to realize I wasn't his anymore, I didn't want to rub it in his face. Plus as far as I knew there was nothing to rub in his face, Damon was just here as a friend.

I looked between the two. "I'll just go see what's keeping Gracie" I said, and Lance just nodded.

Glancing back to Damon I patted his chest "Behave" I warned, while trying not to let my hand linger too long on his chest. "And what you have to do to keep your word to Gracie." I meant the promise he made her earlier, about compulsion. "You have the go-ahead" I whispered, and dropped my hand and left the room. I just hoped when I returned that there was no blood spill.

When reaching Gracie's room it was a bombsight. She had emptied the whole of her toy chest.

"Gracie!" I exclaimed. "ughh… what do you think you're doing madam?" I rose an eyebrow, hand on my hip.

"I can't find Teddy, Momma." She looked at me, eyes full of worry.

"China.. I already got him for you, he's in your bag." I informed her, her little face flooded with relief.

"Fank. God!" She stood up, waving her hands around. She put the true meaning to her miss attitude t-shirt.

* * *

><p>I always hate having to say goodbye to Gracie. I missed her when she was at school for a couple of hours, so for two nights it can be lonely, and anything little thing makes me miss her all the more. It was worse to begin with because I hadn't spent a day apart from her. I would even get upset. Now I suppose it was normality. She had to spend time with her father. And he with her. He would go most of the week without seeing her.<p>

Gracie was now in my arms. "You're going to be a good girl for daddy?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled, I returned the smile. "Good girl. Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

Of course I did. I relished in the few more seconds I had her in my arms. Before having to let her so. "Love you, sweetheart. And you be sure to have a nice time. And don't forget you can call me, anytime." I repeated the same words I spoke whenever it came to this moment.

"Love you too, Momma." She reciprocated and we shared another hug and parted ways, going to take her fathers hand.

"Look after her."

He nodded with assurance. "Always do." I smiled, thankful.

"Come on princess. Time to go." Lance spoke to Gracie, leading her out the door, while I held it for them. Smiling and waving to Gracie.

She came to a sudden holt. "Wait Daddy." Gracie retracted her hand from her fathers and was running back through the door and right past me. Both mine and Lane's eyes followed her as she ran along the hall. Confusion settled on our featured until I saw who was standing at the end of the hall.

Reaching Damon, Gracie, collided with him, throwing her arms around his legs, clinging tight. My heart stopped, but it grew. Like the Peach from 'James and the Giant Peach' It just kept growing and growing until I was sure I could fit both of them inside. Either that would happen or the thing would explode with adoration.

"Fank you for coming today Damund. I hope now I'm your fwend." She looked up at him, and he right back. A breathtaking smile on his lips.

"We're definitely friends" He assured her, I couldn't see her face but I imagined she was beaming.

"Bye bye, Damund." She hung to him a last few seconds and I realized then that this could be the last time she saw him. Who knew what he has planned. Who knew when he was just going to disappear again. It could be in five minutes or five decades from now. While my heart was yearning for it to be closer to the latter I couldn't let my heart take over my head. I knew he'd be leaving. Not of yet though, if he thought I was going to let him, the boy was in for one hell of a shock.

Lance wasn't all to comfortable with their exchange of affection, but he'd have to suck it up, while I soaked it up. It really was a rare yet beautiful sight. A a lot that had happened today, namely between Gracie and Damon had stamped their selves in my mind and I was sure I was never going to forget them.

Gracie returned to her father, taking his hand while using her other to wave back to us, a skip in her step. I waved and smiled back, all the way till they were in the elevator and she was gone out of mine sight. Once she was I rolled my bottom lip under slightly. I missed her already, but I was glad to see the back of Lance. I was still rather annoyed over the whole argument we'd had. I hadn't been planning on it. I don't know what I was expecting to happen, I thought he might act a little mature than what he did but it was over now. I actually felt proud of myself for finally telling him how it was.

"Did he talk to you like that often?" I jumped, while closing the door, not expecting Damon's voice to be so close.

"Jeez Damon. I'm still adapting to the whole vamp tricks, again. Fancy giving me some warning" I glared, yet it was all false.

"That isn't answering my question, is it?" He tipped his head to the side, waiting.

With a sigh and shake of my head I answered him. "He's… not usually like that. Its complicated." Having no idea where to start as I walked around him and back to the living room to sit down. I knew he'd follow me.

"I have all the time in the world."

"Well I don't, and honestly my relationship with Lance is the last thing I want to talk about."

Damon's exhale of laughter down him nose, made me look at him. "Lance. What kind of name is that anyways. How he came running in here, he should be called prance and have a rosette"

Now this was something I had to see. Was he jealous? Of course Damon insulted people all the time but his whole posture, made me think it was just a little more than typical Damon antics.

"What?" He asked, coming to sit on the sofa, picking up on the amused look upon my face.

Laughter escaped me, and I think I might be bruising his ego. The damn thing was big enough to take it.

"You laughing at me?" He asked.

"Uh-huh" A smirk twitched at my lips, while his eyes narrowed. Damon could dish it out but boy he hated it when someone took the piss out of him. He knew I saw that Lance effected him, however much it tried to hide it. But it was far too obvious.

"Anyone ever tell you how obvious you were?"

"Anyone ever told you how oblivious, you are?" He bit back.

"I have no idea what you're taking about" Confusion knitted my brow together.

"Him." By that he meant Lance, but as for anything else, I was still lost. "Do you still love him?" He blurted out. Things made a little more sense.

I fidgeted, straightening up a few cushions on the sofa. "What does it matter?" I nonchalantly asked, while of course I was thriving to know what he wanted to know. I suppose I was playing games and wanted to hear him say it.

"Don't play games Elena. Or should I call you 'Laney'" He put his finger in his mouth, pretending to gagged. I took one of the cushions and threw it at him, which he dodged. Obviously he saw right through me.

"How about we don't talk about Lance for the moment. How about we talk about more important things?" I suggested.

"Like what?"

He seriously had to ask? Well I suppose I was starting this. Maybe I should just work up to it. Even thought I was dying to have answers to my long list of questions I feared the answers. There was something I'd already heard him talk about that had gotten me intrigued.

"I uh.. I heard you talking to Gracie before. About your mother. I've never.. Heard you talk about her before." It could possibly be a sore subject to touch upon but never before had I seen that childlike look in his eyes as he did in that moment talking about her. Of course it was going to rouse my interest, but I didn't want to upset him by doing so.

"It was a long time ago. Human memories begin to leave you after awhile" He shrugged. I knew he was lying. But I wasn't about to call him on it.

"What do you remember? Were you close?" I brought my knee's up, my elbow on the back of the sofa and my head resting on my palm.

"As close as any mother with her child, I suppose." He really was being vague.

"What happened?" I blurted. I knew something must of happened for him to be so reserved this way. "I mean you've never brought her up before. I never heard Stefan talking about her either." I pressed, gently.

"Because he never knew her."

The much disliked frown lines appeared upon my forehead. "What do you mean?" I quizzed.

His tone was flat and detached. "She died giving birth to him."

A stomach-churning feeling presented itself in my stomach. An ache in my chest and a sadness. It never truly hit me until this moment that he'd been through loss. Of course I knew of his father, how he died. I also knew of how his father always favoured Stefan and his relationship with his father was gruelling to say the least. I'd lost my parents, both sets. And it hurt. It still hurt. Even thought I knew Damon had struggled with his emotions, that things tore him up. The loss around him with family - other than the difficulties with Stefan - never crossed my mind. I felt remorse for that. Maybe I never did understand him at all.

The way his eyes refused to look at him when he stood up, I got the message he didn't want to talk about it. The subject did touch home a little.

"I'm sorry" I gave him my sincere apology.

"Why do people say sorry? Its not their fault. It wasn't _you _that killed her."

A silent chuckle, puffed out my chest. Not because I was amused, the opposite really. Because I knew what he meant. "I know. When my parents died, all everyone would say was 'sorry'. I just kept thinking, Why are you sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It's not your fault. You say sorry to make something right, nothing could make anything right. Their sorry's couldn't bring my parents back. Its just.. Something people seem to say when they don't know what else to say."

I watched the nod of his head, as he agreed.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. What he'd said. I knew Damon loved his brother, even though he would never admit it, but I now saw that Katherine, nor I were the only things to cause their relationship strain. Damon blamed Stefan for the lose of his mother. Things always run far deeper than you ever know.

I stood and approached him. "Damon. This wasn't Stefan's fault." I needed him to know that, I needed him to understand. Maybe then I could give him a hint of peace.

His eyes finally looked at me. "I know. It took me a long time to see it, but I know it wasn't." He sighed and squinted his eyes. "It was a long time ago. Don't need pity okay. Or lectures. I could use a drink though. Please say you have something? Its Friday night, you have a night off from motherhood. Shouldn't you be like.. Going out on the town or something?" And just like that he shifted the conversation. That's one of Damon's many habits.

I wanted to continue, but I knew all to well I wasn't going to get my own way this time. I sighed. "Wine and beer in the fridge, scotch somewhere. And no Damon, unfortunately I'm not some party animal or have any pla.." I trailed off recalling a conversation from earlier while picking up Gracie from pre-school.

Damon picked it up. "I'm guessing you do have plans."

"Well." I began. "Its nothing important." I wanted to reassure him, I didn't want to go out. I wanted to stay here with him. "Just my friend, she moved into a new apartment. Throwing a bit of a housewarming but I already told her I might not be able to make it."

I watched his lips pulsed. I tried my best not to be distracted by them. It was hard. Especially when I remembered so vividly what they felt like, how that could make me giddy and breathless. How they felt against my skin, the magical talents his mouth had in all places.

_Wait, did he just say something?_

"Uh?"

He looked at me for a moment, realizing I hadn't heard a word he'd said and of course he was amused.

"Well I had been saying that maybe you should go. Maybe I can tag along too, but with that look on your face and the drool on your chin, I'm all for whatever you have in mind" He poked his tongue out, clamping it between his teeth, while his eyes raked over me. I mentally cursed myself for getting so lost in through. Especially when he was here to see right through me.

It was my turn to pulse my lips. "Umm.. See I thought you might be, but.. I really don't think you could keep up." And BAM! My confidence was on fire.

"Oh it wouldn't be me you'd have trouble keeping up." He flirted, with his eyes. I tried to ignore the glee that radiated from my ovaries.

"Hmm.. Not convinced." I needed to get myself out of this. While I was so keen to prove I could keep up, I'd have to disappoint the both of us. "As for the party, well.. I don't know." I said.

Honestly, I figured we had a lot of talking to do. Shouldn't we be focusing on that rather than going out.. Together.

"Oh come on Elena. Live little. Its Friday night. We'll go. You can let your hair down for a little while." He was standing right before me, knees bent just a little so he was eye level. It made it all very hard for me to say no. His hands took mine and swayed me from side to side a little, all in the attempt of talking me around. While I loved and had missed the feel of his hands in mine I couldn't help chuckling, and however hard my stubborn ass tried to fight it, I couldn't hold back the smile either. I loved the idea and the though of being on his arm again.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Fine. You win. This time." I bit my lip looking at him, he smiled back and winked.

"Keep telling yourself that." He smirked and then let go over my hands and I did my best not to pout and thankfully I succeeded. "Now…" He pulled away, going to grab his jacket of the back of the sofa.

My eyes widened, fear settled into my stomach. "Where are you going?" My voice rather frantic.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Honey pie, I'll be back. I just can't take Cinderella to the ball looking like this can I?" He held his arms out, my eyes raking over him. I didn't see any problem with how he looked. No problem at all. Actually he looked… okay Elena lets not get all wrapped up and enchanted by the man again, he's still in the room and can read you like a book.

"It's a house warming. What you're wearing is fine." I really feared him leaving. Feared in case he had a change of heart and didn't come back. He picked up on my fear, of course he did, that's what vampires do.

He approached me, again lowing himself so our eyes were level. "I'm coming back. I promise." He told me, my eyes locked intently with his. I don't know if I could believe him, his eyes were saying I could but they said that last time be made me a promise and he broke it. I knew I couldn't physically keep him here myself, so I have to take the risk. I had to hope that there was enough reason for him to come back.

"You don't and I'll devote the rest of my life to hunting you down and I'll drive a stake through your heart myself." I had to make my point clear. Surprised him of course. I didn't care about the shock, I cared about him believing me.

"Looks like you give me no choice." He smiled, voice low.

"Oh you always have a choice Damon. You'll just regret it if you make the wrong one."

For a moment or two it seemed the world disappeared as we just gazed into each others eyes. He was coming back. I felt it in my gut. My gut had been wrong at times, I hoped to god it wouldn't be this time. I couldn't hold his eyes any longer, unfortunately I was human and the inability to prevent blinking came with being human. I blinked. And just like that. He was gone.

It would seem Damon Salvatore was in a rush. Either to leave or to get back. Every fibre in my body hoped it was the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's probably where I should of ended part three originally, and gone for four but I did promise it would just be three so you wouldn't have to wait. Well now you don't so I wanted to split, like I said :D.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a Review :D**

**Ciao xx**


	4. Unbroken Promises  Part 4

**So this is the last part. *UPDATED* I split the last chapter into two, because it was too long.**

**As always I hope you enjoy, and everything is answered in this part :D.**

**Thanks to my girlies, Ruby and Anne for being patient with me and supporting me. Love ya both.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I'm sincerely touched.**

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I wrapped a towel around my waist, heading back to the bedroom. My hand running through my sodden hair. I'd wanted to be as quick as possible, but felt the real need for a shower. A cool one but I didn't have time for the 'cool' part so I'd just have to cope. But if I'm being honest the more and more I'm around her the more I feel like I'm going to explode. Any little thing stirred desire in my stomach and even more, further south. All after she brought that darn rabbit out to play while she was lying underneath me. She'd already teased me enough and then she did that! She acted all innocent and embarrassed but I wouldn't be surprised if she's planned it. Why else could she have it in her hand?

I knew if I ever wanted to get back there tonight I would have to stop thinking about that stuff. And believe me I wanted to get back. If it wasn't for the fact I felt hungry I probably would have just stayed, gone to Rachel's house warming as I was. The fear in her eyes that I might leave and never came back did things to me, drove me insane because I wanted to shake her. Make her see what was right in front of her but I couldn't, and wouldn't. I don't know how long I had with her, fuck it if I'm pissing around with details. I knew she wanted them though. I just kept telling myself that I would cross the bridge when I came to it.

I'd already cross a few bridges today, successfully. Only had hope when it comes to the rest. I don't think anything could be as hard as refraining myself from killing that pompous son of a bitch. Actually that was a lie. The first time was harder.

Dressed in black shirt, jeans and boots, I was in the kitchen like a bolt of lightening; collecting myself a bag of O neg, and pouring myself some into a tumbler. I was all lost in my thoughts. Damn if any of my sensors worked today, unless it's around her. It was all very much what I thought it could ever possibly be and more. Fuck, she was everything I thought she would be and more. Little bit, too. I sincerely believed it would be a Gilbert that would be the death of me. Which of the two it would be, I'd probably just have to wait and see.

So as I said my sensors weren't all what they usually are today, but they didn't have to be working right now, to know someone else was in the room. They were far too obvious. I continued to bring my drink to my lips, letting the prowler have his moment of glory, before I had mine. The blood trickled down my throat, quenching the thirsty.

I counted myself down from three. And on one I was across the room, hands around the throat of the figure and driving him into the wall.

"Shit" He cursed, the back of his head colliding with the wall but I knew for a fact that wasn't what he was cursing about.

My eyebrow rose, smirk appeared on my face, retracting my hand. His feet finding the ground under him. "I have to wonder if you've learned anything I've taught you." My lips still quirked with cockiness, bringing the glass to meet them, again.

"What you've taught me? Give me a break" He snorted, rubbing his neck where I'd just had my hand clasped.

"No you're right. If I'd taught you, you wouldn't be so obvious. You also wouldn't wear heels" My eyes eyeballing his feet.

"Heels? You make it sound like I'm wearing Jimmy Choo's." He wasn't of course, but his ranger boots still had a heel.

"By referring to heels as Jimmy Choo's, you just convince me more you should be wearing heels. Maybe a little mascara. I'm sure some man would get use of you"

I was flipped the finger, my act was lost and I laughed down my nose. "So what brings you here Ric?" I asked flopping down on the sofa, drink still in hand and my arm running along the back of the settee, waiting. "How are things back in Paradise Falls?"

The time of his visit I hoped was coincidental. I also hoped he would soon… how could I put it? Oh yeah, fuck off. I was in a rush. Elena was waiting for me, the longer I was the more she would worry I wasn't coming back. While whatever happened I was going back, she couldn't be sure of that.

"No supernatural appearances if that's what you mean" He answered.

I nodded, not feeling anything for the new piece of information. I hadn't been back to Mystic Fall's for awhile, only if someone turned up that Alaric or the council couldn't take care of themselves. It's very rare; it was pretty much a ghost town now, just without the ghosts. Made me wonder why he stuck around there. I suppose since he worked himself up on the council he may have found himself a sense of home. Well unless he needs to be here in New York or rake at my ass for something.

"Wonderful. I imagine you are all… bored out your minds. Turning on each other one minute, kissing each others asses the next." I rolled my eyes, polishing off the last of the blood from the glass, while he helped himself to the liquor cabinet. My eyes flicked to the clock on the far wall. Great, he was making himself at home. I really hoped he wasn't having some sort of women troubles or any troubles that would lead him to be here longer than the one drink; else I'll be putting the ring on his finger to the test. I don't believe it's seen much use lately.

It turned out he's caught me eyeing the clock, and was looking at me as if waiting for an explanation. Well he wasn't getting one. I can imagine the lecture he would try and give me.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

A tight forced grin lighting up my face. I was beginning to wonder if he knew what I'd been up to. "Well you know, Friday night. This is the big apple. City that never sleeps. I do have plans, maybe hit a party. Get myself a girl." I spoke, now standing pouring myself a drink. You would find that all of what I said was true.

"Maybe you should do the same. Actually…" I reached into my pocket, pulling out some money. "Mystic Falls… I'm guessing has been lacking in the female department lately. You do seem a little uptight. Why don't you let me take care of that?" I slipped the money into his chest pocket. "In a purely heterosexual way, of course. Get yourself a lap dance. Or buy a book, read about Rasputin or something. Whatever turns you on."

I drained the whiskey from my glass, holding the liquor in my mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. "Good to see you, Ric." I told him, leaving him by the bar, as I picked up my leather jacket from where it draped over the back of the sofa. Ready to take my leave.

"Hukuna Matata" Yes, Ric was definitely not getting any lately. He would of usual worried me a little, calling out something like that out of nowhere. It wasn't out of nowhere though, was it?

I spun on the stop, still standing by the back, but instead his phone in his hand rather than the tumbler.

"Didn't peg you for the singing Disney songs in the shower, Damon"

Now he had me intrigued as to just how long he'd been here and why. I tried to play it down.

"That's funny because I definitely had you pegged for listening to guys in the shower." I found myself slightly relieved I hadn't treated myself in the shower, now "Soooo" I hummed. "You were here while I was showering huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "That's… worrying" My face troubled, really contemplating his sexuality.

Rolling your eyes was on everyone's agenda today. "So, you've been here for awhile then." I commented. I was surprised. I hadn't heard. My bottom lip overhung as I nodded, impressed.

"It would seem so. I guess I've learned a few things after all." I'm sure he was proud of himself.

My bounced my brows. "Would seem so." I put my jacket back down knowing this wasn't going to be short and sweet.

"So how long have you actually been here?" I meant in the city rather than here in this building.

He acted nonchalant. "Not long. But long enough. You know the strangest thing happened today." He was pouring himself another drink of my favourite whiskey. There is a whole bar of alcohol to drink. Why is he drinking that one? He's trying to piss me off. Well you gotta try harder than that Ricky Boy. But he was pissing me off without knowing it; he was keeping me away from Elena by playing games.

"Yeah, that's great. Well you know, going to have to save your story 'cause I gotta go." I didn't care what he was rambling on about all I cared about was reassuring the hell out of Elena.

"I thought I'd pay someone a visit. Drove past and it was amazing she was just going into her apartment building with someone who looked exactly like you." I'd almost made it to the door, if he'd kept his mouth shut I would have made it out of it but trust detective Colombo here to freaking ruin the day.

I stopped in my tracks, back to him. My jaw was clenched. "Fuck" I mouthed to myself.

"We had an understanding Damon. You leave her to live her life and I won't bother you or tell her." Oh how could I forget? I still had my back to him but I could hear sort of a scrolling, rattling sound. Only very faint.

I turned and I could see him looking to his iPhone 500. Okay so that's an exaggeration, but Apple seemed to be releasing new phones every five minutes. I knew what he was doing and a sense of panic as well as anger pushed its way to the surface. I rushed towards him, batting the phone out of his hand, it landing on the sofa somewhere.

"What exactly do you plan to gain by telling her? If anyone tells her, it's me!" I glared at him. Not only was I pissed that he'd just turned up here, keeping me away from Elena but also because despite the couple of hitches, today had been amazed. I wasn't afraid to admit that and I might only have this one day, and he has no right to go playing god. Making demands, opening his big trap. Alaric and I had always kept in contact, he liked to remind me he was the only friend I had, but it was moments like this I could seriously kick his ass and not care.

"So that's it? You've been spying on me now? Well congratulations Ric, I applaud you. You got me. I had no idea you've been watching me. Maybe you should even get yourself a nickname. Like the true Ninja you are." I clapped my hands together, giving him a round of applause, before rolling my eyes.

"I haven't been spying on you, I read the book. And know for sure you did and I knew this would happen."

"Oh you're psychic too. Maybe you should start a school for the gifted. Very X-Men. Just need the wheelchair. I can put you in one if you want?" My eyes burning with animosity; silently telling him not to test me.

I snapped up the bottle of Malt, the alcohol half filling the glass.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." I declared.

"You're lying to her."

"I am _not _lying to her." He was really pushing his look. Our friendship is a strange one. I respected him I did. I was thankful to him. He hadn't given up. He knew part of me had changed, that I wasn't so quickly snap and turn rogue when annoyed. But he knew the buttons to press to bring that guy out to play and he was bashing his fists against them. Pissed me off all the more that he'd never really been fazed around me, or wary.

"You're not? So what did you tell her you'd been doing all this time? Out in Africa? Working with the blind? Trying to discover a cure for cancer?" He quizzed with sarcasm, snatching the whiskey bottle from my hand.

"As far as I know, she _assumes _I've been with Stefan and Caroline."

"And you didn't correct her?"

"What do you think?" Again with the eye rolling, as I gulped back my drink.

"You know what I think? I think you want her to know. I think you want to tell her. I think you believe if you do you can finally have what you want." His voice was level in pitch, with his head up his own ass thinking he knows everything as per usual.

"You have no idea, what I want." I deadpanned.

"Say that's true. That I don't know what you want. But I know what she wants. She doesn't want this life anymore Damon. She has a life of her own now." Well wasn't he just Captain Fucking Obvious.

My head twisted abrupt in his direction. "You don't think I know that?" I approached him, breathing down my nose. "You don't think that I don't tell myself that. Every. Single. Day. That I haven't been reminded?" My eyes hard. "Nine years. Not usually so long for a vampire. But believe me it's been the longest near decade of my existence." I emptied the rest of the glass down my throat.

"Listen Damon. I understand. It's been hard but -" Oh like hell I was going to let him finish. Let him preach to be about how hard he knows it's been.

"No" I hissed. "You have no _idea _how hard it has been. No idea what it is like to be so close to someone, so close that you could reach out and touch them and you want to _so_ much. But you can't. You can't because however much you want it, however much you crave it, you know it's not what they want. You aren't what they want. You can never be what they want." My hands were shaking rather violently. "To watch her, nearly everyday for the past nine years. In your head, it twisting, and twisting" My index finger on my temple, turning. "Fighting with yourself every second of every day. Fighting every last craving and desire you have, for what? Because I know I could never make her truly happy. I could never give her Gracie. I couldn't give her a normal life. The one girl that gives you the happiness you so desperately yearn for, being the one girl you can't have. But instead you have to watch another man give her want she wants, hold her hand, kissing her, make her smile, give her a life and a child, knowing you are incompetent to do so yourself.

"And I had to watch. Because the one decent thing I can give her is my promise. My promise that I would never leave her again. And I never will. However hard. Because when I make a promise. When I make a promise to her. I keep it. Whether she knows it or not.

"One day, Ric. She wants this day. '_Sophie may have chosen to live life. But if she could choose to live life with him, she would. Dylan was the last thing life would take from her_. _And out of all that she lost, he was the one that she may see again. Even if for one day. Life owes her that much now doesn't it?" _I recited by heart, quoting her book. I'd read it over and over and over again.

"No matter when she wrote it. She's right. But life doesn't owe it her. I do." I looked out the window, the concrete jungle light with life. "I promised myself that if there was something, anything, I could ever give her what she wanted, I would. Nine years believing there wasn't. Now there is. And if it kills me; she's getting what she wants." I calmly nod my head. A smile twitching at my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I don't recall getting ready. I don't recall manipulating the curls into my hair or applying make-up to my blotchy cheeks or red rimmed eyes. I don't remember struggling with the zip of my black, long sleeved, above the knee dress. I don't recollect returning to the living room, turning on the lights to add a soft glow after the sudden fall of darkness. I don't remember turning on the fire, somehow believing my trembling hands would calm with warmth, even thought temperature was not the cause. I don't recall sitting myself motionless on the sofa, the same hands, placed on my lap.

I remember telling him even thought I loved him I needed to kind my own lease of life. I remember it being the hardest thing I ever had to do. I recall the look of heartbreak in his eyes, but also the knowing that this was coming. I remember him telling me he loved me and because of that he wanted to me have a normal life, a happy life. I recall feeling his lips against the top of my head as tears streamed down my face that was buried into his chest as he held me in my bed. I remember his soothing sound sending me to sleep. I recall waking up. I recollect reaching out for him but the space beside me cold and empty. I remember the confusion, and then the sight of the single red rose on the pillow. I remember my heart shattering into millions of peaces as I knew instantly. He was gone.

Pounding in my chest. Turning in my stomach. Spinning in my head. Vibrations in my ears. Quivers in my knees. Empty sobs in my throat. I'd stood to my feet. Heel's clicking against the hardwood floor. My fingers flicking the latch and turning the handle. The fading strength in my arms, pulling the door open.

Pounding in my chest. Turning in my stomach. Spinning in my head.

His hair. His eyes. His nose. His mouth. His jaw. His shoulder. Arms. Chest. Torso. Legs. Feet.

"Wow" He speaks, yet I can't decipher any of what he's saying. "You look… Stunning. I mean… wow." My cheeks flushed because they could make sense of what being said.

I let him in. His eyes are on me. He's taking me in. He's chuckling at himself for being speechless. I should say something. I don't know if I could. I don't know if I could do anything. I don't even think I would be able to breathe right now if it wasn't instinct.

Flash.

_I ran my finger over each delicate petal that had boomed. The velvet touch, clamping my chest. A tremor erupts beneath it, agonizing sobs defeating the barrier in my throat, spewing out of my mouth. I couldn't stop. I felt like I would never stop. He was gone._

Flash.

"_Where were you, Damon?" A whimper escaped my lips._

_His eyes showed the remorse for what he'd done. "I shouldn't have left." He admitted to me, his hand reaching out and enveloping mind. My eyes flicking from the conjoined hands back to his eyes._

"_I promise. I will _never _leave you, again" His eyes locked onto mine, sincerity beaming from them. And through it all, the agony of what had happened tonight, a watery smile couldn't help but twitch at my lips as I allowed myself to believe him._

The memories repeated over and over in my mind until I was being stolen out of it and back into present day. There was a ringing, followed by a groan. I looked up to the man before me, seeing frustrated by the ringing noise. Ringing, phones ring right? Yes, it's his phone.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" My voice low, I'm not even sure I knew I actually spoke. "Could be someone or something important." My voice and stance robotic.

"No." His head shook. "Only one person that's important right now." He was smiling at me, turning off his phone. Part of me understood that he meant me but with everything swimming around in my head, it didn't really settle, nor did I think much about it. I just stared blankly.

The smile on his face faltered, and he looked worried. He'd picked up on my mood. "Elena?" I didn't respond. "Elena?" He repeated, and I snapped myself out of it a little to look at him. "Jeez, you're shaking." He was approaching me, reaching out. I could feel his fingers brush against the top of my arm. My heart rate flew and I was shrinking against the door. Unable to move any further away from him.

I could see him snap his hands back to himself and his eyes light up with fear and apprehension. And of course, perplexity.

I shrunk away from the door and past him, feeling the build up of sobs in my throat and tears welling in my eyes. I reached the living room and glanced around. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what I should say. I knew what I needed to but I was scared. So very scared. Everything was flooding my minds, trying to make sense of it all didn't come easy. What emotions I should be feeling now so entangled with others. Should I be happy? Should I be understanding. Should it all make sense? Or should I be angry. Should I hate him for everything he'd done. What he'd allowed me to believe.

"Elena… you have to talk to me. What's going on? I though -" He began, only for my anger to be sparked. For the ability to speak, return to me.

"I'm wondering the same." My arms were folded across my chest, defensive, as if holding myself together. I found some strength from somewhere to turn to look at him. He seemed to be fighting his inner turmoil of what was happening right now. Good.

"T…" I began, and blew out my cheeks, tears escaping my eye. I wanted to be strong. I needed to be strong. I swallowed the whimper in my oesophagus. "Tell me. Tell me it isn't true."

The confusion on his face grew more. "Tell you what isn't true? Elena what's going on?" He dared to take a step towards me and I held up my hands.

"No!" I took a step back. "You don't get to come near me until you tell me it isn't true." My body was shaking "TELL ME!" I screamed with all my might.

"Tell you what?" His annoyance was growing. I couldn't believe he was being so naïve and ignorant to what I was asking.

"Alaric"

And like that, with one simple name, realization washed over his azure eyes. His eyes went from soft, to conscious to angered. His teeth clenched. I didn't understand why he thought he had the right to be angry. I was the only one that had the right to be angry.

"What did he tell you?" He hissed. Again, I was the only one that had right to ask questions.

"Nothing. He didn't tell me anything. He didn't have to." My eyes blinked close as I recalled what happened.

_I felt like a teenager all over again. It had been way over ten years since I last used a hair brush as a microphone, miming along to the lyrics of current song at gushed from the small iPod dock on my bedside table. My hips swaying in time with the music. Nothing other than a fresh crisp white towel, wrapped around me._

_I'd been trying to figure out what to wear for several moments. It was simply a housewarming but because he was there it was obviously so much more. I was older; I didn't have the body of an eighteen year old anymore. I'd had a baby, having a baby changes your body, however much you try to recover what it was before. But I still wanted to look my best for him. Maybe even remind him what he's been missing._

_I decided finally on the black dress. I hadn't worn it before but I remember trying it on in the store and surprising myself at how I looked in it. I dug out some underwear. To hell with comfort tonight. Anything could happen, it might not, but I still want to be prepared. _

_I lay everything out on the bed, prepared for when I was ready to dress. For now I returned to my vanity to apply a thick layer of moisturizer. Either the label was right and it makes you look ten years younger or I simply had really awoken that girl inside of me, which I'd been burying for so very long._

_Massaging the cream into my cheeks, still singing along with the track. He would come back, I'd convinced myself. Plus I meant my promises, if he didn't I would make it the biggest mistake he's ever made._

_I was watching the fresh faced girl from my past in the mirror when something out the corner of my eye got my attention. My phone was lit up, spinning in circles from the vibration as it rang. My immediate thought was that it was Gracie. Of course a clump of anxiety grew in my stomach. _

_Taking the remote, I turned the iPod off, and picked up my phone._

_On looking to the Caller ID while I was relieved to see that it wasn't Lance, I was surprised to see Ric's name blink on the screen. I always try not to get worried whenever he was to call. Always fearing he's going to tell me something happened, or someone was hurt. Most of the time when he called he was just seeing how things were. _

_My fingers still had a thin layer of moisturizer, so I quickly wiped them on my towel before accepting the call and placing it to my ear._

"_Hello" I greeted. I expected a response in return but all I was met with was silence. I frowned. "Hello. Ric?" I repeated._

_I could hear something but I couldn't work out what it was. I turned up the volume thinking maybe there was a bad signal. _

_On bringing it back to my ear, I parted my lips to speak again but I didn't get the opportunity because I heard Alaric's voice, but it seemed at a distance._

"_You're lying to her." My eyebrows knitted together as to what was going on, and also what he was talking about. I was about to speak down the receiver, but was stopped in my tracks on hearing another voice. One I knew well._

"_I am _not_ lying to her."_

"_You're not? So what did you tell her you'd been doing all this time? Out in Africa working with the blind. Trying to discover a cure for cancer?"_

_Recognition that I was not suppose to be in this conversation, washed over me. One minute it was recognition, the next it was utter shock as I listening into the conversation. Hearing everything._

"I heard everything." I announced, still fighting with myself not to get upset but it was a losing battle. "Alaric must have called me by accident." The look on his face told me he knew exactly what had happened, and more of all he knew exactly what I'd heard.

"Elena…" He began and I knew that tone. He was about to feed me something I didn't want to hear, apologize or something. Everything but what I needed to hear.

"No. No Damon. You tell me. You tell me right now that I was hearing things, you tell me right now you were lying." I demanded, closing the space between us, but nothing about it intimate. If anything it was a threatening move on my part.

I didn't want to see the look that descended his eyes. The look that he couldn't lie to me. "I can't" His voice may have only been small but it felt like he was screaming at me.

Everything I thought was true, wasn't. Everything I thought happened, didn't. The thought that he left me, didn't want me, that I wasn't worth a goodbye. He let me think all those things. He let me think I was alone. That I would never see him again. That he didn't love me enough to keep his promise.

My anger reached boiling point and my body wasn't enough to contain it. My fuse blew. But nothing I wanted to say came out, only my depth of anger as his chest became my punch bag.

"You bastard! You son of a bitch! You idiot! You lying, arrogant asshole! You let me believe! You bastard!" I yelled, my words punctuated by my fists beating against his chest. Tears streaming down my face. Sobs bawling from my chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" I seethed and lied. I was so angry but my anger was dispelling but he continued to let me hit him, my body drawing more and more lifeless, my stamina wavering.

My knees were weak and giving way under me as I collapsed to me. Damon following me, allowing me to punch his chest one last time before his strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me from slumping and further and holding me close. I had no fight left in me as my hands clutched, fisting his shirt in my hands as I buried my face into his chest sobs leaving my body, shaking in his arms as he held me tightly.

I cried for the eighteen year old whose heart broke to pieces, all those years ago. I cried for the girl that convinced herself he would come back to her. Crying for the amount of times I'd wished to see him. Cried for the broken girl he left. The girl who thought he didn't love her enough. I cried out of anger. I cried out of agony. I cried for the millions of times he must have been so close and I didn't even know. I cried for every day I missed him, and never stopped loving him. I cried for being incapable of hating him. I cried for every day I resented him for thinking he left me, even though he never did. I wept, and wept and he held me, my body relying on his arms with every sob that past my lips, to stop me dissolving into millions of scatted pieces.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to me, his own voice full of sorrow and grief. My head was telling me to scream at him, to tell him to get away from me by my heart wanted to believe he meant it. My heart told me he did.

The last few of my whimpers vibrated against his chest, his shirt no doubt sodden from my tears. My throat feeling like sandpaper. I needed to see his eyes. I needed to see if he meant it because I had an internal battle between my head and my heart.

My head tilted up, digging itself out of his chest. Stuttered breaths, jittering in my throat. I looked to him. He stared right back, his eyes gleaming with his own tears. I'm sure I looked a mess. My eyes swollen and bloodshot. My cheeks stained with tears, no doubt my mascara now forming black streams around my eyes. But the last think on my mind right now was what I looked like. I was more interested in seeing what his eyes had to tell me.

"I'm sorry" He repeated, his eyes agonizing. He meant it. He was sorry. His hand came up and was being placed to my cheek, his thumb mopping up my tears. Another whimper escaped my chest as I couldn't resist leaning into his hand, my eyes fluttering closed, soaking up his warmth and tenderness. My chest was still heavily slightly. I was so torn. Just being so close was overwhelming me and my restraint. But then I opened my eyes searching for his they were closed. Closed off from me. And like a switch my strength was brought back to me.

"No" I shrugged free of his hand and arm, managed to find my feet. I just couldn't forgive him. I couldn't just let him get away with this. He had no idea how much he hurt me. No idea how cut up I was. All the things I thought were true and now I find out he never did leave me, but he let me think I was alone all this time.

I turned away from him, running my hands through my curls and tugging a little. "You don't get to say sorry and it makes it all okay. You left me Damon. You might think you kept your promise but to me you still left me. Left me with nothing. No goodbye. Like I was just nobody. You let me think that, all this time."

"Nobody? You were the one that told me I wasn't what you wanted. That you wanted a normal life and I couldn't give you that." Oh now he was speaking, now he was letting out his frustration.

I spun around glaring at him. "I didn't want you? When…when did I say that?" I hissed. "I didn't. Not once. And yes I said I wanted a normal life. To go to college at the end of the summer. We had the whole summer left."

"To do what Elena? Make the most of our whirlwind romance. To go to bed with you at night knowing that in a few short weeks it would be over. You don't think I wanted the last bit of time with you? That I didn't want to try and convince you I could be the guy you need me to be? But I couldn't. Because I saw how cut up the decision had made you. But you'd made it with the last bit of strength you had left, but if we had all that time I knew, I knew you might change your mind because it was easier on your heart, but not because it was really what you wanted. So yeah, I did what I did, not only to save your heart but to save mine too because I wouldn't have been able to let you go.

"And now look. Look what you have. You're women, you smile all the time. You have a daughter. You have a career, a loving home. You have a life. I couldn't give you that. You have any idea how much I hate that I couldn't give you what you wanted?"

"You have no idea what I wanted. I wanted you! I might have wanted other things but there was nothing I wanted more than I wanted you!" The tears were once again pricking my eyes.

"Now there is." He said. "Now you have Gracie. If I'd have stayed, if I'd hadn't of let you go, you wouldn't. Can you really say that you would change having her?"

My eyes fluttered closed, and I shook my head. I wouldn't change having Gracie for anything. "But why didn't you just come to me? Why didn't you just…" Just what? Come see me, tell me he never left? That he was there watching me all this time? I cut myself off because I knew what he would say. 'It wasn't what I wanted' 'He didn't want to screw up the life I'd made for myself'

"You're happy, Elena. However much I wished things could have been different, how much I wished I could be different. All I want… is for you to be happy." He angled his face down, pinching his nose.

"You made me happy" I admitted.

He shook his head. "No. You thought I did."

The anger rose within me again. "Do _not _tell me what I felt. What I feel. You have no idea! Yes Gracie is my life. But if I have her or not, it does not change what I feel, Damon. You think you're the only one that hurts because it couldn't have been you? You don't think I wish everyday, especially after today that this could be _our _life and not just mine? You may have watched me, you may have seen me smiling, but you can't read what is going on in my mind.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for today? How long I've waited to see you? How I walk down the street and I see someone with similar hair or clothing or even the same cologne, and my heart leaps out of my freaking chest thinking it's you. Now for all I know it could have been. Because you've been a selfish prick. Thinking you can watch me all this time, me having no idea. And don't even think about giving me none of this promise bullshit."

I think either I hit a nerve or I pissed him off. "Promise Bullshit?" He stalked towards me but I managed to stand my grown.

"Yes, bullshit Damon. You did this because…" I tried to think. "Because you're selfish." I'm angry and can't think straight.

He laughed humourlessly looking around, before snapping his head towards me. "Selfish. Of course I was selfish" He snarled. "Because I just love seeing you around another guy. Highlight of my fucking year" He was being sarcastic. "Seeing him hold your hand. Kissing you whenever the hell he feels like. Making you smile. Hearing you tell another man that you love him. Not only did I have to watch that and wish it was me. I had to be reminded every single day that I never could be. But I stayed because I…" I watched his jaw clench and tighten. My eyes closed as it sunk in. He had to watch all these things. Just the thought of seeing him like that with a woman nearly made me sick.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did! I can't… Whatever I see. None of it. None of it was as hard as the thought of not seeing you every day." My heart stopped. Never before had I seen him so stripped back, so bare. Wearing his heart where the world can see it. The tears that were glistening in his orbs were mirrored in mine. "I know I can never be apart of your life again. That I can't be your life, but you are always going to be mine, Elena. However hard I may have tried… I can't stop loving you. And I don't want to." He looked so scared to finally admit it. Like a child, his head down, and angled away from me like he was ashamed of me seeing him like this. Well he shouldn't be. He had nothing to be ashamed about. He had every reason to hold his head high. He was anything but a monster. He wasn't human either. No human heart could stand to his.

With each step I took towards him, he turned his head further and further away from me and I hated it. Too long I'd had to go without seeing him, with him hiding from me. I wouldn't have him hiding anymore. He had no reason.

I brought my slender fingers to his cheek. He was pulling away from me, but I wouldn't let him. Not this time. I gripped my hand under his jaw, bringing his head around to look at me, being stern. There was trepidation in his eyes. No doubt fearing what I might do next. I'd already called him all sorts of names. Told him I hated him, hit him. None of which he deserved. He closed his eyes as if just waiting.

My hand slipped from under his chin to his cheek, my thumb brushing across his flawless cheek. "Damon" I whispered his name, trying and hoping he would open his eyes. He refused. I would not let him shrink back into himself, not after all this time, not after everything he'd said and done. He'd come too far. He needed to know. I had to tell him. Make him see.

"You're right. Gracie is what I wanted from my future. But she isn't the only thing I want. I have and always will want you too, Damon." His eyes flickered open, and a smile twitched at my lips. I was glad he opened his eyes because I wanted to see into them when I spoke my next words. And most of all I wanted him to see me as I said them.

"Don't -" He began. He though I was lying. He though I was just telling him what he wanted to hear.

I grabbed his face, making him look at me. "You listen to me Damon Salvatore, for once in your fucking life." I glared, because apparently he says I'm the stubborn one. Well I wasn't just some young naïve girl anymore. I wasn't afraid. "I love you. I always have." This was probably one of the easiest things I'd ever said. "I always will." I added. My voice and posture, everything much more at ease and calmed. And yet, no truer words had ever left my mouth.

I watched and studied for his reaction. I didn't know what to expect but he just told me he still loved me, that he'd spent nearly a decade wanting me but unable to have me so I was pretty sure that hearing that I still love him would made him happy right? Hearing him tell me he still loved me made me happy. Beyond happy. But here he stood before me, his eyes just staring back, a look I couldn't interpret.

I feared that I was too late. That he has closed himself down. Also fearing that he didn't mean what he said before about loving me. After a few excruciating moments of silence I couldn't do it. Rejection stabbing into my stomach and twisting, insufferably. He was drifting away from me and I couldn't see it. I couldn't watch. My hands fell from his face, my whole body deflated, melancholy.

Drawing myself away from him, my eyes unable to look at him any longer, I turned on my heels, stepping away from him. If this was it, I wanted him to just go. Forbidding myself from seeing him leave. Maybe he was right in what he did all those years ago. He was right. I couldn't watch him walk away from me. So I had to walk away from him. My knees were trembling, and I feared that at any moment they would disintegrate.

But as I went to take another step I was being stopped. Someone had taken my hand. He'd taken my hand and I was being spun and pulled right back to him. My head spun, as my chest crushed together with his. My eyes wide, being taken completely off-guard.

"Wha -" My eyes met with his, and they were alive. The light oozing from them and I only managed to get a seconds glimpse before his lips were crushing themselves down upon mine. While still recovering from wherever the hell my head is at right now, because I have no idea, my eyes were still open, and my head still busy spinning and reeling to allow myself to melt. I really was stubborn.

I pushed against his chest, and stepped back. Shock and then rejection appeared on Damon's face. How could he just think he can not say anything and just kiss me? My chest was heaving as I looked at him. God, I was so damn stubborn! He'd been kissing me. What in gods name was I thinking? I was stick of thinking.

And like I'd been wanting to do all day. I throw myself at him, my lips attacking his. His battling with mine without a moment's hesitation. Their reunion was frenzied, hungry, longing, rough and un-freaking-believable. Everything I remembered it to be and more. I could taste him, I could feel him. God his lips, I had ever reason to go getting worked up over them in my thoughts. Now I could in reality.

My hands came up, my fingers lacing in the hair at the nape of his neck, and while I was far too distracted with kissing him to feel him launch us around the room, until my back hit the wall and my legs around his waist, his hands groping my ass. Sending pleasure and awakening my lady bits. God, he's only touching my ass and I'm about to come undone.

I smiled against his lips. "Still the ass man, Mr Salvatore." I smirked against his lips.

"Always. Especially when it's a good one, can be hard to come by." And his smirk was back in play and the man I knew and loved was taking the reins. Finally!

"Hope that's a compliment"

"Fucking A"

"Perfect answer" I grinning and smashed my lips back to his, my tongue pleading for its reunion with his. How could I refuse? They entangled with each other, dancing, fighting for dominance. My moans sending shocks of vibration through my tongue and over his, eliciting a moan of his own. God that sound!

I would have pout when he drew his mouth away from mine, but a split second later his lips were kissing, nipping at my neck, sending tingles of pleasure through my body, turning up the heat to maximum. His tongue flicking at my earlobe, taking it in his mouth. My lips parted as a gasp past them, and my grin grew.

I was going to combust. If I did, right in that moment I didn't give a damn. I couldn't think of a better way to go. Well I could, but we'd have to move his along a little more to get to that. I needed him. Every last inch of him. I needed to feel him, touch him.

My nails scratched his scalp, my fingers tugging at his hair, causing another moan to ripple against my skin. It was on fire, fireworks being ignited in my stomach and panties. A shamefully loud moan escaped my chest when he ground his hips against mine, and boy I was relieved to know I wasn't the only one over excited. I did that to him. Me! Still!

He sensed me need, and lets face it I could feel his. He didn't need to ask or freaking dillydally around. He never left you needing anything.

Our clothes were frantically being shed; each piece of material being discarded was a different wall or piece of furniture I found myself up against or on. Each time he moved at speed, the whirling in my head only adding to the ever growing passion. While still self-conscious of him seeing me naked, of not finding the body of the eighteen year old girl I once was, it was overshadowed by him, and everything about him and what he was doing to me

My lips peppered kissed along his jaw as I let my hands rake over his washboard abs, feeling and remembering every dip, crevasse, and bulge of muscle. Up to his chest, my dreams hadn't done him full justice.

The next thing I knew I was being spun and was being settled back down onto my back, out the corner of my eye being able to see the fire roaring. We were on the floor, and I had to thank god for Damon's hatred of underwear and his love for going commando. One less thing to worry about, and wow my dreams and memories may have forgotten the magnificence of most of his body, but they couldn't ever forget a single thing about _that _part of him. My rabbit was going into hibernation and if I had anything to do with it, it would never see light of day again.

I think he picked up on my line of sight, the way my tongue was running across my bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth.

"Enjoying the view there, Gilbert?" His smirk was flirtatious and devilish and I loved it.

"Don't go getting cocky now, Salvatore" I wore a smirk of my own.

He began removing the last piece of clothing that kept us from what we want. "I think cocky is exactly what you're needing right now." Oh boy, he was right.

His eyes locked onto mine as I lifted my hips allowing him to glide my panties, over the curve of my ass and then down my legs, and being tossed onto the floor, finding there new home while he found his.

He came and lowered himself down onto me, his hot mouth kissing at my neck, the valley of my breasts, around my nipples, showing one the love with his mouth, while the other with his hands. My back arching, as a gasp quivered from my lips, my hands locking into his hair.

His hips buckled and he was so close, so very close but not close enough. "Damon" I whimper. "Please"

The man never needed to be told twice. His mouth and hands unlatched itself from my nipple and ran down between us. Guiding himself to where I needed him most.

"It's been awhile" I admitted with a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll take it easy."

I shook my head in my haze. "No! It's been awhile, make it worth the wait." I was pretty sure he already would, however tender and gentle, or frenzied and heated. But I didn't want him to hold back.

"You can bet your life" his voice husky with desire.

I sure was because it was quite possible that I will combust at some point if I didn't get what I wanted. Actually, scratch that. If I didn't get what I needed.

He didn't keep us waiting. We'd both waited long enough. I knew if this was a dream though and were to wake up now, I would show the world just how pissed I could get.

He didn't need to check if I was ready, he already knew. I was ready at 'Hello Elena' this morning.

His orbs locked onto mine, and I could feel him, his member teasing my dripping core, and with one swift thrust an electronic charge was sent through my veins as he filled me. An embarrassingly loud cry exploded from my chest, rolling my eyes into the back of my head, a snarl ripping from his chest so animalistic, I freaking loved it.

I adjusted almost instantly, like my body was just made for him, so in tune. No words needed to be spoke for him to know when I was ready, again, he just knew and his hips were moving gloriously reaching a new depth of me that I only knew I had when I was with him.

Over and over again, every time he re-entered me the harder but slower his strokes got and the louder our gasps. His mouth brought itself down upon mine, kissing me tenderly, nothing like the way he was entering me, but it added to the perfect balance.

I brought my legs to lock around his waist, the heels of my feet digging into his ass as I drove him further inside of me, our pants seeming as if they were the only sounds around for miles.

"Damon" His name fell from my lips, as he began to pick up speed. My head lolling back, my chest arching up into his, my pebbled nipples grazing against his chest. I was right, if I could choose how I wished to die, it would be like this. Only just not this time. I wanted to see this out too the very end.

Our bodies moved simultaneously, with each thrust from his hips, I brought mine up to meet him. I had to keep up with him. He said it was hard to come by. Well I needed to be it; I needed to be enough for him. With my additional need, it brought the domineering side out in me and I pushed against his chest, breaking the contact with our lips, feeling empty as he slipped out of me. Well not for long.

I pushed him onto his back, my leg swinging over to straddle his hips my hands finding him, gripping him, pumping him once. A triumphant grin sweeping across my face as I watched his eyes rolling into the back of his head, my name… _my _name falling from his lips. Nobody else's, just mine.

I removed my hand, instead plunging myself down on him, the intensity reaching its limit.

"Jesus Christ" He hissed, again the grin still on my face as my hands clawed at his chest and my hips rotated upon him.

"No. Just me, Elena" I murmured. It was a long running joke between us.

He was whimpering, and chuckling. Now this was the man only I got to see. This was for my eyes and my eyes only and if I ever found out another women saw him like this I would put his predatory side to shame.

My hips picked up a rhythm both of us seemed to be getting the most out of and my head fell back, my neck strained as his hand clasped my hips, moving with me. The flames from the fire were cascading trying to keep up with us but they wouldn't. Nothing could ever match the fire we had created between us, together.

Profanities tumbled from his lips and I knew he was close. Thankfully I was too, oh so very close. But I needed his lips, and again like he could read my mind he sat up, my pelvis picking up speed. His arms snaking around me, pushing my chest into his and taking his bottom lip into my mouth. The waves caused by my moans triggered his own. My nail grazing and digging into his back.

Oh god, so close. My stomach was in knots, his grunts telling me he was nearly there himself. I was standing on the edge, loosing my balance. I didn't fight it; I didn't attempt to regain any stability. I was falling off this edge, if it killed me.

My orgasm sliced through me like a hot blade, panting and whimpering his name. He grew incredible stiff inside of me as I came around him, clenching and pulsating. Fireworks were exploding in my stomach as he drove into me hard, my whole body shaking almost violently as my teeth sunk into the tense flesh of his shoulder. Prompting him to burst inside of me.

I was still reeling from my orgasm, tightening around him, milking him for all he had as yet another string of breathless profanities left his mouth, my name whimpered in there as he came.

I watched him and never before have I seen anything so outstandingly beautiful in all my life. I couldn't even begin to fathom now much I loved him. I indulged our mouths in one last kiss as the last of his orgasm washed over him.

He collapsed down onto the rug, bringing me with him, still very much inside of me. Our bodies were trembling against one another's as we came down from our exhilarating climax.

My chest pounded against his, as I buried my face into his chest, his arms held me tightly to him, as if fearing I would leave, maybe fearing I would disappear. I wouldn't. He would have me for however long he wanted me. Whether we were here or worlds apart, I was his. No amount of time apart or species or longing for something else in life was _ever _going to change that.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. All you had to do was read that stupid line from my book and you were here within a flash?" I chuckled, looking down at him beneath me. Our legs entangled with each others and the blanket covering them. His fingers were grazing up and down my spine, leaving light tingles. My fingers drawing idol patterns across his chest.<p>

"Uh-huh" He mumbled. "But it wasn't stupid."

"Damn!" I pouted. "I finished writing that book six years ago. You're telling me we could have had this then?" I asked, cursing myself for keeping the damn manuscript under lock and key for so long.

"I don't know. I mean you didn't have then what you do now" He told him. His fingers now twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

"But… what difference does it make?" Confusion appeared across my face.

He sighed, looking up at me. "You weren't happy then." Okay he really wasn't helping with the confusion. "I knew if this was ever going to happen, you would need to be happy and have already accomplished most things you wanted from life. You were still very much the same girl then as you were a decade ago. You still had to graduate college, your career… have kids. So honestly maybe if I'd have been selfish enough yes it could have happened but I think it was always suppose to be now." He admitted.

I looked at him, letting everything he said settle in my mind. A smile twitched at my lips, thinking about what might have happened if he were to have shown up. I didn't care much about my career but again I cared about Gracie and she was the only thing that made this past decade worth while.

"Well you're right. I am happy. Happy that you're here now." I kissed his chin. He mirrored the smile on my face. I settled my head down onto his chest, smiling contently. Everything he's done for me out of love, and promise. I don't think there was a girl on the planet who could say they had a man in her life that would do all the things he does for me.

Another emotion settled into my chest. Guilt. It also made my smile wane. I maybe happy that he never felt me and that he was here now but I couldn't imagine what he'd been through. What he'd had been made to sit back and watch, because he loved me and couldn't bear to break his promise. Once before he had to sit back and just watch Stefan and I together, then the same with Lance.

"Damon?" I spoke his name, bringing my head up to once again look into his eyes, to which he's opened to acknowledge me. "I… Whatever things may have looked like, I need you to know it was only ever you, okay? I did love Lance, but… I never was in love with him. I couldn't be." I just needed him to know, and not just because it was the truth but also because I felt obliged to ease any of the hurt I'd put him through.

Maybe I didn't know he was there watching me but I hurt him a long time before that. When I choose everything else a future might bring me, over him. Everyone he loved had been lost through them choosing someone/something else or loving someone else. Shamefully I'd been one of those people too. But not from this moment on. There was a shift in my priorities. He was right there back at the top with Gracie. Where he should have always been.

I lay scatted kissed on along his jaw and then down my chest until my head once again made its bed.

"He never deserved you or Gracie." He commented, and I shook my head against his chest. I realized that he knew everything.

"He's a good father." I felt the need to stand up for the man who constantly is contradicting what I was saying.

"Buying her love isn't being a good father."

I suppose this comment did spark my interest as once more I shifted to look at him, a smile twitched at my lips. "You say that like you're an expert on being a father." I chuckled.

"Its common sense. He's a spoiled little rich boy who took and takes you and Gracie for granted." His jaw was clenched a little. Boy I love it when he gets protective, and not just over me. But it obviously frustrates him. I was hoping that he was saying that because he wanted to have what he had, be in his shoes.

With his temper the way I knew it could be I was surprised he hasn't snapped as of yet with all he's known and seen.

Just like that it clicked it my head. He had snapped. It had been him. I sat up a little. "It was you wasn't it? You who jumped Lance that night" I accused. "He couldn't remember a thing. We put it down to concussion. Whoever it was took nothing. It was you!"

His face spoke a thousand words but most importantly, just one. Yes. My eyes fluttered closed as I tried to come to terms. Untangling my legs from his, and twisting my body to sit up. Strangely, I wasn't angry at him, maybe my brain or sense of judgement was being clouded by the amazing sex we just had. But still, it was all a lot to process.

"I was angry. He'd been cheating on you Elena" He spat, but it wasn't directed at me, it was directed at Lance. "You're misfortune is his luck, because if you hadn't already lost too many people you cared about or he wasn't Gracie's father, I would have killed him." He declared.

I look back over my shoulder to him, seeing him resting up on his elbow now. He meant it. A sigh past my lips. "He cheated on me because I couldn't be what he wanted me to be" I confessed.

He laughed humourlessly and shook his head in ridicule. "That's bullshit, and you know it. If you couldn't give him what he wanted he should have ended it, but instead he was a man and thought with his dick, thinking he could have the best of both worlds. Like I said he's a spoiled prick." He huffed, and flopped back down.

While I was still processing, his huff sent a lot of things out the window. It was rather adorable. "Damon Salvatore, did you just huff? Gracie's four and she doesn't huff like that." I teased, leaning back down to his side.

"Shut up!"

"Nah-uh… Oh boy, am I going to lap this up."

"Shut up!" He repeated with a growl, spinning us around so I was pinned underneath him.

I giggled. "Make. Me" taunting him.

Oh the look he gave me made me regret that instantly as his finger were attacking my bare and still rather damp skin. I squealed and wriggled beneath him as he tickled me, his growls of laughter ringing in my ears.

"Damon!" I shrieked his name trying to squirm myself free, but was having no luck. He was out for revenge. I gasped for breaths through my laughter. Until a spark of pain caused me to wince.

His hands immediately stop, along with his laughing. "You okay?" I asked, and he seemed to fret that he may have hurt me.

"Uh… Yeah. Just… you know. It's been awhile. Kind of sore."

"Oh" He mouthed, looking a little chest fallen.

"Hey… don't start turning into a gentleman on me and thinking about apologizing. It'll ease, it was all worth it." I reassured him with a smile, hoping it would elicit his own.

"Well it better ease soon because I plan on going again" He was back.

I laughed. "Oh don't worry. I'm banking on it." The corners of my mouth curl up. "But you know, even if it doesn't… I won't let you go without." I winked, and licked my bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. I was indebted to him. Plus still making sure that tonight is going to ruin any other women for him. I may fail, but I was going to give it my best shot. I think with the groan surged from his mouth, I may very well be succeeding.

"But for now, I'm hungry… And not for that." I eyed his manhood, he seemed to display proudly. Well he had every reason to be proud, it deserved a medal. I swear all he needed was the grapes and he'd be a Greek god. Better than, because lets face it those status aren't exactly complimentary to the poor guys. But if they ever make one for my guy I'll make sure they're generous and to scale.

I snorted in my head at the absurdity of my thoughts. Somehow I managed to get to my feet, I wasn't sure how because my knees were still very much like jelly. This time for all the right reasons.

I intended on grabbing the blanket to wrap it around me but he snapped it away from me before I could even get the chance. "What you doing?" I frowned, realizing I was standing there completely stark naked. I'm not about to walk around in nothing. I was suddenly awakening the self-conscious side of me.

"Nah-uh. I want none of the insecure bollocks. If you're going to leave me here alone for several minutes, I want to be left with a view that makes it worth while." He smirked. "Now go." He said, his eyes roaming over my naked self.

Cue giddy cheers.

Was he just saying it? I'm thinking with how his eyes were burning my skin, maybe no? Oh welcome back into play, confidence.

He really did make me feel sexy. I can't remember the last time I felt like that. It may very well of been the last time we were together. With my new found swagger, I even decided to sway my hips provocatively as I left the room.

Oh My God!

Once sure I was out of sight, I couldn't help but let the giddy Elena come out to play, jumping up and down a few times, fist pumping the air, doing a victory dance. A very embarrassing act to take part in even without being naked, but nobody could see me. Even if they did, you know what? I don't think anything could burst my bubble right now.

Well one thing, waking up. I was laying all my hopes and my heart on that not happening.

I went around the island of the kitchen and grabbed a few things together. I wondered if maybe he was hungry. I obviously didn't have any of his special cuisine, well apart from me. I get the feeling after ten years of watching me and unable to have me, and now finally getting me, it would be a waste if he was just going to feed on me. Of course I knew he wouldn't. But I did feel bad if he was hungry. I did have some scotch thought. Maybe that would quench it for awhile, I didn't want to make him suffer but I didn't want him to leave either. He makes me selfish like that. But I think we both bring it out in each other. Lets fact it, I think after everything we both deserve a bit of selfishness.

I was popping a grape into my mouth, yes I had grapes. I might refrain from having him hold them, and take photos. I spotted my clutch bag on the counter and I suddenly remembered that we had been planning to go out. I think that plan had gone straight out the window. I really don't believe Rachel would mind all that much. I decided to send her a quick text none the less just to be courteous.

_**Sorry not going to be able to make it tonight. See you on Monday. If I can walk. Ex**_

Okay so we've been friends since college, and since then I've heard her rattle on and on about all the guys that had curls her toes, now it's my turn. Of course that was all she was getting. What happened between me and Damon would stay between me and Damon. I already published the book for most of the world to know about our past. Our present and hopefully future is just that. Ours.

There was another message. I opened to see it was from Lance.

_**Gracie's settled and in bed, thought I should let you know. Lance**_

It was now nearly ten at night, and the message was sent at nine fifteen. Oh boy. I could only imagine what he thought the reason was, behind my delayed reply. Well none of his business.

I sent a quick reply.

_**Thanks for letting me know. I'll call her tomorrow. Elena.**_

I put the phone down and grabbed the food, just some cheese and cracker, and of course the much loved grapes. Oh and not forgetting the scotch for Damon.

On returning to the living room, Damon stood with his back to me in front of the wall length bookshelf, naked of course. I couldn't help giggling when I saw his ass. Not because it was usually something to laugh about, it was a great ass, but because he had carpet burn from the rug. Actually on that though, my ass did feel a bit sore, I probably had it myself.

Of course my giggles made him aware of my return and he glanced over his shoulder. "What you laughing about?" He asked a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"Just checking out your new markings" I nodded to his ass as I settled down the food and drink, making my way over. He shook before a collection of photo's namely of Gracie and I on various outings and such. Also ones of when she was a baby. There were also a couple with the whole gang, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy. My parents, Jenna. I had photos with him too but there was always a constant reminder in my chest, I didn't want to make it harder having his face on my shelves.

"You know to say she was so small when she was born, you can't tell now." He commented, and I was assuming he meant Gracie.

"I know, the first couple of years she was small for her age but she finally caught up. Her mouth always made up for it though" I chuckled, letting my eyes drift across each photo.

"Another thing she gets from you then" He snorted, and I playfully slapped his arm. "It's a compliment, don't worry. Thankfully she's a lot like you. I don't see any of him in her at all."

"Yeah a lot of people say that. I think she looked more like him when she was born though. Apparently babies do when they are newborns" I shrug, was it wrong that we both stood here talking and looking over photographs while we were completely naked? Well it was already done now.

"Nah. She didn't" He disagreed.

"Yes she… wait!" I stopped looking from the photo's to him. "How did you know? I mean it was like nearly two months before we could bring her home." How is it that he could have got close enough to see what she looked like never mind determine who she looked like?

That look appeared across his face again. The one that told me he'd said too much.

"Damon?" I brawled out his name, wanting an explanation.

A let out a sigh. "I… I was at the hospital" He confessed, his eyes flickering to me, warily.

He came to see her? While I wanted to smile at that there was still the feeling that he was keeping him me.

"Spit it out." I told him. "After everything I've learned today I think I can handle one more thing."

He was silent for a few moments. I though he was going to shut me off, refuse to tell me. I was about to use force but it wasn't necessary. "I was angry with her."

"Huh?" I blurted, bewildered as to what he meant.

"I was angry with her because… because she would have killed you." Suddenly the faint scar on my lower abdomen was burning. But he was walking away from me, seeing the bottle of scotch and helping himself.

"No -" I began but he wouldn't allow me to finish my protests.

"Yes Elena. Yes, she would have killed you. But I wouldn't let that happen. Not again" He knocked back the whole shot of whiskey from the glass.

For the umpteenth time today my head was spinning as I tried to come to terms with what he was telling me. I couldn't remember much of Gracie's birth. All I remember was passing out on the bathroom floor, six weeks before my due date, and then waking up, disorientated, seeing things, then realizing I was wired up to a drip, in a hospital bed, and my stomach empty.

I had been feeling a little out of it for a few days, namely just sickness but I hadn't really been able to eat, and when I passed out Gracie went into distress. They performed an emergency C-section after they lost her heartbeat, but while doing so I started haemorrhaging seriously.

A shaky hand came up to cover my mouth. I'd seen him. I thought I'd been dreaming, but I'd seem him. The doctors said I'd apparently been close to dying. At the time I didn't care or pay attention. They tried to tell me I shouldn't be moving but I felt fine, better than fine. Apparently that wasn't normal after haemorrhaging and caused doctors confusion but it was honestly the last thing on my mind. All I could think about was knowing my baby was okay, seeing her. Scared to death that she was premature and in an incubator. I didn't think for one second that he'd been there, or he'd given me his blood to heal me. Why would I?

"I saw you." I whispered into my hand. He looked around, a fresh glass of scotch in hand. He simply nodded.

"I had to make sure you were okay. I couldn't…" He cut himself off. I suddenly remember what he told me about his mother earlier today. I closed my eyes to try and blink away the tears. They were forming for so many reasons. But it finally dawned on me the extent of the situation I'd been in. In thinking back about the birth I'd only remember how scared I was for Gracie, not for myself I just thought I was okay and everyone had been exaggerating. Now I see that that wasn't the case and if it wasn't for him Gracie wouldn't have me.

I can not begin to explain the amount of information my head is trying to get itself around, and now this on top of that. The fact I had no clothes on what so ever didn't even faze me one little bit as I went and sat down on the sofa, deluding myself into thinking by sitting down everything would make sense.

"It wasn't her fault." I explained, rubbing my temples. There was a shift on the sofa next to me and then the scent of alcohol tickling my nose. I opened my eyes to see him sitting beside me, holding out the glass to me. I could really use it so I took it.

"Thanks." Felt stupid thanking him for the drink when I hadn't thanked him for anything else yet, like saving my life, not leaving me. Everything else he'd done.

"I know it wasn't her fault. But at first I thought it was. Just like Stefan okay. She made me see that she couldn't be to blame. I went to see her… I don't know why because I was angry. I thought maybe I could yell at her or something." He rolled his eyes. "But when I got there she was all strapped up, I've never seen anything so small, and she needed help breathing…"

I closed my eyes, remembering the slight myself, and how it had nearly given me a heart attack. How it crushed me every moment I longed to hold her but couldn't. For the six weeks she was in hospital I couldn't leave her side, I basically lived there.

"I just kept walking around the incubator like something possessed. I had no idea what I was feeling. I walked around and around, looking at her from every different angle, trying to see any trace of him in her. Thinking it would make easier for me to hate her. But I couldn't. All I could see was you. And she opened her eyes. And it scared me. Scared me because I couldn't recent her for what she had almost done to you. I also was scared because… there was nothing I could do. The doctors and nurses kept coming in to check her over. I'd compel them to tell me everything but even when compelled they can't talk fucking English. I thought about giving her my blood like I did you." My eyes widened in horror at this, and he saw my expression. "I didn't of course. I knew if something were to happen to you with it in your system you would come to understand, because she needs her mom. But… To do that to a baby, risk… God no I couldn't do that."

I'm not going to lie I was relieved as hell. While I worried about Gracie's health when she was born it was all kinds of wrong for him to go and do that, just the thought of something happening to her. The doctors knew what they were doing. But the way he speaks about her, the way he might be here in body but his mind was back in the hospital as he told me everything. He cared about her. He cared enough to admit that he'd been scared. Damon Salvatore doesn't admit to that.

"So what happened?" I asked, knowing there was more.

"Well I didn't know what else to do so I did the only thing I could do and just compelled the doctor. Told him not to leave her side until she was healthy and okay" He just shrugged as if it was nothing. I knew the doctor he spoke of. Dr Zimmerman, we'd been so appreciative for everything he'd done because he really did stay by her side through most of it. Lance had made a huge donation to the hospital and a pay out to him as a thank you. I suppose we believed he did it out of the goodness of his heart. Well I suppose however it came about he did do everything to help my daughter to good health. He was also a good support for me. I had so much going on, with what happened to me and the never ending worry over Gracie and then was the whole ordeal with me not being able to have anymore children.

I reached out and laced my fingers through his, resting my head against his shoulder. "Thank you" I spoke softly, barely a whispered. "For everything." And I meant it from the bottom of my heart; I don't think that I could ever thank him enough. I would be eternally grateful.

I lifted out hands, bringing them to my lips, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. I brought our joined hands and held them to my chest above my heart.

"I wished you could have been there. And I don't just mean at the hospital, I mean with everything. I wished Gracie had known you before today. I was convinced that you would freak out when I introduce you, but you didn't and it did confuse me, but now I know why you didn't" I smiled to myself. He loved me, and even though he might not say it, I knew he loved Gracie too.

"I thought I'd screwed up as soon as I said her name." He chuckled. "Quickest I've ever thought on my feet. I can't believe you actually brought it."

"Well why wouldn't I? Plus to be honest my head was all over the place. Can't say that's changed much." I snorted.

"Yeah sorry about that. Must be a lot to take in."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I know. I'm going to have a few words with Alaric the next time I see him of course." I really got the feeling that maybe he had been apart of why Damon stayed away so long, plus he also knew Damon was close all this time and didn't say anything.

"He's just trying to protect you, in his own weird way."

"Well I think I have enough protection don't you?" I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I think he see's it as I can't protect you from myself."

"Well he doesn't need to." I raised my head to look and smile at him, shifting so I was on his lap, I was aware that there was lack of clothing but it was an innocent move. I just wanted to be in his arms. He allowed me, even grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa to wrap around me.

"I thought you were hungry."

"It's past. Why are you?" I asked, my head seemed heavy, I think the days events were catching up on me.

"No I already… ate." He informed me, I smiled pleased. Meant he didn't have to leave. I have to say I was worried about him leaving. Even though I was feeling tired I didn't want to fall asleep too scared that I might wake and he be gone.

"Damon?" My voice mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want just one day." I chew on my bottom lip.

"But -" No, I wouldn't let there be but. I wouldn't let him think the bullshit any longer. My need to make him see the truth, gave me strength to lift my head to peer at him.

"No, Damon. I don't want any; 'I can't give you what you want', crap. Or 'you need a normal life, I'm a vampire'. That shit isn't going to cut it anymore." My stubborn side coming through. "You have still been in my life every single day. If I had a normal life, one without you in it I wouldn't be alive."

He pulled away a bit. "Don't say that." He grumbled.

I sat up, making him look at me. "Well its true Damon. I wouldn't. And what about Gracie? If you hadn't of been there today she could have been seriously hurt, but she wasn't because of _you._ Because you are a vampire." I poked his chest. "You don't see do you? I have my life, I have Gracie. But there is still something missing. It's not Lance, its not Stefan, or even Matt. Or a job, or a house with a white picket fence. Its you."

Again I was moving, straddling his hips, taking both of his hands in mine, making sure he was looking and listening to me. "You know what I've learned? I've been wishing my life away, too worried about what my future might hold instead of being happy with the now. Damon the supernatural didn't ruin my life, it saved it. It wasn't vampires, werewolves, ghosts, hybrids or anything else that drove my parents' car off the bridge, it happened. Stefan dragged me out. And again none of those entities caused complications while having Gracie, but it was you who saved my life Damon.

"I don't want you to be human, Damon. I don't want you to change and be someone you aren't. Because you already have the greatest heart I know. You do. The man you have been today is the man you are. Nothing can change your heart Damon, and I'm not about to let you just exist in a world that you deserve to live in. I'm not going to live the rest of my life knowing you are somewhere out there, watching from a distance. What's the point? What's the point when I want you right here with me. You're already hurt enough Damon. I'm not going to let you hurt anymore." I dropped his hands, leaning forward to bring my forehead to rest against his.

"Tell me what today has been to you Damon? Has it just been a bit of fun? A way to pass the time? Or has it been everything you imagined it would be?" I pleaded with him to tell me.

I knew it was hard for him, I knew it hard to admit to longing and craving life. But he needed to see he didn't have to worry about being open with me, worry about getting himself hurt. That I'm going to choose someone else over him. History wasn't repeating itself; we were just being given to make our own history, our own present and our own future.

I heard him swallow hard, gulping in his throat, caressing his cheek so he knew I was here, that he knew he could so this and nothing was doing to come back and bite him in the ass.

"It's been the best day of my life."

Now, while I'd been expecting to hear many things, I hadn't expected honesty to that level. The grin cracked across my face, my heart swelling in my chest.

A happy sob roused in my chest. "Good" I grinned, making him look at him. "Because it's been the best day of my life too. And it's all down to you. Let us have this day over and over. I'm not saying everything is going to be perfect. I don't want perfect. There are going to be days when you annoy the hell out of me, and you can bet your life there is going to be days when I drive you insane." We were both chuckling, and his humour was music to my ears. "But that's the point of life. You take care of the present; the future will take care of itself.

"Give me what I want, Damon. Make me happy. And better still, let me make you happy. One day at a time." My fingers slid into his hair, massaging his scalp, just how I know he loved. The way he was looking at me, he so desperately wanted everything I had said, just as much as I do, if not more. "Come on, Damon. Never usually struggle for words."

"I'm thinking" He resorted.

Of course my eyes rolled at that. "Since when do you think?" A dimple formed in my left cheek as the corner twitched into a smirk. He gave my ass a slap and I squealed out of laughter.

"Insulting me isn't going to make me compliant." He informed.

I roughly tugged as his hair. "Don't play games with me" I warned.

"Sorry darlin', you're going to have to get used to it."

Get used to it? "That means what I think it means?" I needed confirmation. I wasn't about to go getting my hopes up for them to be shattered.

"What do you think it means?" Again with the game playing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, it's what you think it means." A smile broke across his face. "On one condition."

"What's that?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"The rabbit goes!" He stared at me sternly, I laugh.

"Consider it done. But I have a condition of mine own." I kept a straight face.

"What's that?" He repeated my words.

"No S&M!" My façade disintegrated.

His own melodic laughter bouncing off the walls. "Whatever you want"

"Promise?" I couldn't contain the grin that swept across my face.

And without a moment's hesitation, he muttered the words I could surely bet my life one.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke, the other side of the bed, empty.<p>

Lucky for me I had one hell of a vampire hovering over me, wearing a signature grin.

Oh today was going to be a very good day, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I really do hope you all enjoyed. <strong>

**I didn't want to end with everything overdone with happiness, like her deciding to be a vampire, them get married and somehow have a vamp baby. Not happening. I wanted to leave it so you could decide where their future leads them. But for my work, they are together and in my head things stay that way :D**

**I suppose the underlining moral was make the most of your life and live every day like its your last.**

**I have so many FF idea floating around my head, (Mostly TVD and of course Delena :D) I will be posting more stories. As for when, unfortunately I can't say.**

**Please review. I love them.**

**Bye-bye for now.**

**Danielle xxx**


	5. Unbroken Promises At Christmas

**Well hello all my wonderful readers!**

**I know it has been a long time and I promised myself that when I finished this story, I would never come back to it. Unlike Damon, I can't keep my promises... so here is a little gift this christmas. **

**I came up with it last night and wrote it all in one go, its not half as long as my usual chapters but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Everything other than Gracie doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**st**

**DPOV**

Well this was like doing a walk of shame. Here's a question: how do you make a pound of dogs stop barking? Have a vampire walk through the door. Oh I was sure if they weren't all caged up they'd be using my throat as a chew toy. We didn't mix well.

"You know what? I was having second thoughts about this dog idea. I've never seen you look so scared before, looks like you'll be the one being put into line" Elena leers, complacently and squished my cheeks together.

With a swish and bat of my hand, I'm free from her grasps, "Put in line? Excuse me but I have no idea why we are here, you already have an invisible leash on me and as good as had me castrated" perhaps I was taking the comparison to dogs a little literal as I traced a hint of a whine in my voice.

"Hey, Mr, you were the one that promised my Daughter she could have absolutely anything she wanted. As for the castrating thing - I believe your balls are completely intact. I would have no use for you if they weren't." She had a thing with my cheeks as she was now patting them. Perhaps it was the stubble, or maybe, just _maybe _she loved reminded me who was boss. Noooo, it couldn't _possibly _be that! Elena Gilbert ruling over me? Why, that's nothing I've ever seen before. I do hope you all took on board the sheer sarcasm.

"Funny" Crosses my arms, "I was just thinking that about your ass!" Her smirk is absorbed upon my own face as my protruding tongue is clamped between my teeth, leaning left upon what I though was a sturdy wall. Maybe I was too distracted with making sure she clearly noticed my look of fantasy upon my face while admiring her rear. It was still as ripe and biteable as when she was eighteen years….

My train of thoughts are abruptly lost by an attack. I hadn't realized I'd been leaning upon some metal meshing, nor of the yapping Jack Russell who really didn't like me, triggering a forceful leap with fangs dominating its mouth, its seconds from mauling me to… well we not say death, but you get my drift. Anyway, I was a lot faster and my senses more intense that any incident was avoided…

**EPOV**

In other words he means he screamed out like a child and fell back on his ass.

**DPOV**

_Shhh!_

That didn't happen. And I didn't need to climb off the floor and Elena didn't nearly pee herself with laughter. Although the latter I would have loved to see so I could have reversed the roles and it be me laughing in her face.

However I have to suck up and ignore the spoiled child inside of me.

"Maybe its best you wait outside" Elena voiced once she had curbed her laughter for a few seconds to mutter out the words.

Leaving her giggling to herself in the reception I headed back out into the fresh yet cold air. Smiling as I see the girl that never takes the piss out of me and is always reliable. Yes baby, the Camaro is back where she belongs.

We'd been reunited a few of months ago, it had been a long time. I hadn't brought her with me when I moved here to New York all those years ago. One it held too many memories I was in no position to be weaken too, and it was too recognizable. I could hardly 'stalk' Elena – as she puts it - in the car she knew so well. She'd spent more time that last few months together, naked in the back of it driving me wild than I actually spent driving the car.

Elena had missed her too, and once she'd found out the date of my Birthday and the fact she believes it is worth celebrating she decided there was nothing better than she could get me. I have to agree.

So what else can I tell you about while Elena is off trying to adopt a puppy? (No comments please on how I've changed, whatever Elena says the puppy was NOT my idea).

Oh so I've been back in Elena's life now for six months. I could give you specific amount of time even down to the last minute but… I'm not.

By the way we haven't left Gracie home alone or anything, she's with her father. Not that that is much reassurance but the gimp apparently deserves time with his daughter, and since it would be our first Christmas the three of us, it wouldn't be the three of us without Gracie so they'd come to the agreement that Lancey Boy could have Gracie the week before Christmas until Christmas Eve. Gracie of course didn't mind, she got to have two Christmases. Elena however, she hadn't spent more than a couple of days away from her so with the usual stress of Christmas, which ever woman is faced with apparently, she was rather touchy at the moment. But I'm doing my best to distract her.

She was actually doing better than I thought until yesterday, but I think that is because of the move. Yes Elena had had phenomenal success in telling the world how much of a dick I used to be in her book that she'd been able to upgrade from that pokey little apartment in the middle of the city, to a more sizable house just on the outskirts.

We'd spoken about moving back to Mystic Falls and despite her memories of her family there she decided she had nothing to go back to. She wanted a quiet life with the safe neighbourhood so Gracie could play in the front garden, but still have the vision of breathing city life on the doorstep. It made her happy; at least I hope it did. I get to see her smile every day so that means something right?

Oh how I wish it had been a smile I'd been graced with when she left the pound, but no, she comes storming over to the car, face like thunder and makes me cringe with how hard she slams the car door.

"They sold him! They already fudging sold him!"

"Fudging?" My snicker is quickly demolished by the look of devilment in her eyes.

"Oh, we'll find another one. Maybe this is telling us that it was a bad idea…" I offer my services, but I don't think she appreciates me trying to help.

"Bad Idea?!" She grabs and tugs fiercely at her seat belt. "This is your fault! Take me home"

"I thought you needed to…"

"No. I just want to go home" She shuffles and looks out of the window, back angled to me telling me it's safer for me not to speak, so instead I whistle through my teeth and start the engine. Like I said before – she's a bit temperamental at the moment.

We managed majority of the journey in silence before her sniffling has me unclamping my teeth from my tongue.

"Are you crying?" I blurt, sitting forward, looking from the road to her, and she attempts to lie to me and turn her head away more. "Yes you are. Oh come on babe. It's not worth crying over. She'll understand" I reach out for her hand but it is pulled away from me.

The muscles in my jaw begin to tighten and my hand upon the wheel clenches, causing the rubber to squeak. There are many things I can withstand; her pulling away from me is never going to be one of them. Especially when this runs a lot deeper than a damn dog.

Once we pull up into the drive of the new house, she's out of the car and once again slamming the door before I even get chance to stop the car properly.

Inside the house, I place the few bags of Christmas Gifts upon the sofa, the smell of fresh paint, varnish and plastic from the wrapping of the new furnishings pollute the air, but nothing a few open windows couldn't solve.

"So do you care to explain?" Wandering after her into the kitchen where she is furiously clanking about, unloading the dishwasher, no doubt chipping each item in the process.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to make this Christmas perfect and all you can do is make a stupid joke of it all. But then again I should have expected it; you don't take anything else seriously, do you?" Her words are like hundreds of little cocktail sticks being shot my way.

"Well I take you biting my head off for no reason being pretty serious. I don't get it, I know you are missing Gracie but she'll be back in a couple of hours."

"No Damon, you won't get it. You'll never get it because she's not…" she catches her words before they spew from her mouth, no doubt something she would regret.

I had no intentions of letting her back out, I was angry. "Oh no Elena. Go on say it! Go on say I will never understand because she isn't mine. Go on! We both know that's what you were about to say." I loom over her, my shadow leaving her standing in the dark.

"I… wasn't…" She whispers weakly. "I just mean… actually you know what I do mean it!" Her voice is suddenly rising to match the anger in her eyes. "What is it Damon? This not what you expected? Family life too much for you? Or is it me? Maybe I'm not the same as you remember. I have a different life, I'm older… I have stretch marks. Well I'm sorry, _baby, _but all women who've had a baby get them. And I'm not getting younger."

Not all that often I'm dumbfounded but for a few long seconds I was. My mouth screws up trying to make sense of where any of this was coming from. I'm snapped out of it when she pushes against my chest to get past me.

If I didn't love her I'd shake her or bang her head against a wall, wondering what the hell had gotten into her to come out with all this… crap. Because that's all it was, complete and utter bullshit.

"No, but you are losing your mind. Where the _hell_ is all this coming from? What the hell have I done to make you think any of that shit is true? I've done nothing but love you, I've spent six months on my fucking knees worshipping the ground you and Gracie walk on, so you both know how much you god damn mean to me. What Elena? WHAT?!" All my patience had worn thin. So much for the perfect Christmas.

She's now crying with rage as she tears open one of the kitchen draws and rummages until she finds whatever she was looking for. I stand and wait, I hadn't been waiting for her to throw a piece of paper at me, but she was always unpredictable.

"That you bastard! That's how much we mean to you that you plan on leaving us on Christmas eve!" Her vocal cores cause vibrations off each wall and surface, as I scoop down to pick the paper up from where it had fallen on the floor.

It was just you typical A4 paper folded roughly into four. I don't even have to open it to know what it was. "Oh god" I close my eyes and drop my head back.

"Y-yeah, Damon. Oh god, you got found out. Bit of advice, if you plan on running away - hide your flight confirmation somewhere better than in your jeans pocket that you've put to the wash." She's now breaking her heart in rhythms of sobs.

Pushing the flats of my palms against my eyes, I don't know whether to continue being angry with her, laugh or 'fudging' cry.

"You stupid… woman" I blurt and I don't think that made her feel too better. "You haven't even looked at it fully have you?" Holding the sheet out to her between my fingers.

"No Damon, I figured if you were leaving I didn't want to know where you're going. It might help me forget you once and for all." She bushes away her tears, quite brutally.

"Charming" I sink down onto a stood, unfolding the paper and looking down at it. "When did you find it?"

"Yesterday" She mutters, holding her arms around herself as though if she were to let go she would fall to pieces.

"Why didn't you say something then?" enquiring into her motives and logic, since an hour ago she was laughing and joking with me.

"I thought… I thought maybe you'd changed your mind. I thought if you could see I could make it perfect… that you'd stay. You'd stay with me" She sobs, and covers her eyes. "But then you seemed so disinterested when we couldn't get the dog, like you didn't care because you wouldn't be here anyway…"

Despite being pissed off with her for her lack of faith and trust in me I rise to my feet and approach her determinedly. She tries to fight against me, but I'm stronger and I get to wind my arms around her and hold her against my chest, even if the move isn't reciprocated.

"You really should have read it all, and let's face it you should trust that I'm not that much of a dick to leave you, never mind to leave you both on Christmas eve." Sits my chin on the top of her head.

"Then… then… what is it?" No human ears could understand what she said because her face was buried so deeply into me.

"A Christmas present. But you were right…" She immediately jolts back, "I do need better hiding places." Using my knuckles to rid of those tears of sadness, but there was nothing I could do about the doubt that plagued her beautiful hollow orbs, especially when a knock comes from the front door, and I can hear a familiar voice outside.

"Try and trust me" Letting her go and taking the paper, pushing it into my back pocket.

Lance as always had shit timing, Gracie wasn't due back for a couple of hours yet, but Lance had a habit of dropping her off early; hoping, no doubt, that he can interrupt whatever alone time Elena and I were having. But I don't think he expected for her to be crying. Well hopefully he wouldn't know that part.

"Daddy, just open the door" I wander into the hallway to see Gracie pushing the door open and barging on through with her arms full of her early Christmas Presents from her father and rosy cheeks on her olive tinted skin. He'd taken her to Disney Land for their Christmas together.

Behind all the presents she was wearing a little yellow ball gown with a little tiara, while huffing and puffing and tripping over her own feet, her dad surprisingly beating me to the rescue.

"Well well, who might this little princess be?" I announce my presence and she looks up with that bright gleaming smile she got from her mom.

"Damond, tis me. Gracie!" arms now free, she holds out her dress and twirls.

I act shocked, and squint my eyes. "Gracie? It is you!"

"No Damond, dat is what I suppose to say. What Belle says to the beasty" she was a little madam who kept me in my place and I wouldn't have her any other way. Especially when she comes launching forward to give me a cuddle. I hadn't realized until that moment how much I'd missed her. I hadn't allowed myself to think about it that much, trying too much to distract Elena, but in truth I'd been trying to distract myself just as much.

Swaying her in my arms for a moment, I chuckle internally. God how things had changed. The fact she was such a key figure in my life still frightened the living daylights out of me. But because it was her, and only her I could look past all that fear. To her I was just her Damond. And that, well let's face it is going to be the most special thing to ever happen to me.

"Where is Mommy?" She inquires and wriggles out of my grip, where I place her on the floor.

"She's just in the kitchen, why don't you set out all your presents so you can show her when she comes in" I no doubt knew she missed her mom but I didn't want her to see Elena if she was upset, I wanted to just give her a moment to compose herself.

"You coming in?" I ask Lance who is already in the doorway, looking around at the house as he has get to see it for himself.

"No Christmas Tree?" His words disapproving.

"We moved in five days ago, we figured Gracie would want to help since it's our first Christmas together and all" I can't help myself but have a little dig. Yeah he was Gracie's father, I've learned to accept his presence. It doesn't mean that every time I look at him, I'm mot reminded of a time when I didn't have what I did now.

"Do I hear my little China doll?" Elena comes from the kitchen looking fresh faced and wearing a gorgeous smile when she claps eyes on her child. Gracie bounds to her, nearly tripping over her dress several times before she makes it safely into her mother's grasps.

As if I could ever leave them.

*U*P* *C

"Look, look!" Gracie decided she had to show me something; she like her mother and father didn't have the best timing being as I had my face prickled by Christmas tree needles while trying to get the tree level in the tub - Easier said than done. You'd think they would come already potted, even if it cost more. They probably do for all I know, but trying to get a normal tree the week before Christmas wasn't the smartest idea.

"What am I looking at, Little E?" I attempt to turn my head to the left to look at her, while holding the base and trunk.

"Look!" She demands before opening her mouth wide and grasping her front bottom tooth to wriggle it in its loosening foundations.

"Your first wobbly tooth! That looks pretty loose; you might be having a visit from the tooth fairy tonight as well as Santa." Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree, unfortunately not ours as it might be new years before I get this damn thing right.

"I remember losing my first tooth. It had been loose for weeks, I'd been so excited. But then I was playing outside, tripped over… and it was gone." Letting go of the tree to do actions with my hand, BIG mistake.

"DAMON!" Elena cries out from behind the tree, where she had been trying to judge when level or not and I'd lost my grip and she was now pinned up against the wall, getting frisky with a falling tree.

Gracie is laughing, so am I, Elena is furious. That's nothing unusual.

"I told you to leave me too it" pulling the tree effortlessly off of her, even though with the mood she was in I was tempted to leave her there.

Gracie had left to inspect her tooth in the mirror just out in the hallway, while Elena brushed herself down, "This isn't how I imagined it" She utters, and she knows by now that I can hear to all too well.

"Well maybe if you lightened up a bit and had a little faith in me, you might see the funny side and it be better than you imagined." I offer her.

"Mmm, think you said that the first time we slept together – I was disappointed then too" She brushes past me with a shrug, and my tightened eyes followed her.

"Not how I remembered it"

"A man never does" she leaves me to it and wanders off into the kitchen.

She didn't mean it. I still had the mental scars of her tearing into my back to prove it.

Half an hour later and I laugh in smugness that I had won my battle with the tree.

"It's lopsided, but it'll do" Elena judged from where she was checking the lights.

"I could say that about your nipples"

I suppose two of us could play her game. We both know who would win at it. Especially when ten minutes later, I caught her in the hallway mirror checking. My laughter was received with the typical 'Bastard'.

God how she loved me, I knew it because nobody irritated her as much as I did and yet she was still here. She was still smiling; you might be surprised to hear. She wouldn't let the bickering between her and I affect Gracie. She was just trying her best to put on a scowl any time we made eye contact.

*U*P* *C*

As expected the finishing result of the tree left me feeling that it was finally Christmas. It was pretty idyllic and picturesque as it turns out. The sky outside had long turned dark, the clear warm glow of the lights on the tree set the room off perfect by the fire, even if it was Electric. The inked sky had a mist of white about it, announcing snow was on its way and Nat King Cole was singing 'The Christmas Song' on the music channel on the TV, drowned out by Gracie telling us every last in and out of her trip to Disneyland.

We'd had an easy meal of bread and cheese around the coffee table in the living room, where we all sat on the floor, and my fingers were idly playing with Elena's hair, to which she didn't pull away. It was an added bonus to a pretty special evening. Even if doubt still ran through Elena's mind, I didn't see how the night could be any more perfect.

When The Pouges' video of Fairytale in New York finished, and the nine o'clock news came on the TV, Elena announced it was far past Gracie's bedtime. She put up a bit of a fight but when Elena reminded her that the sooner she went to bed, the sooner it would be Christmas morning - she was upstairs in a flash.

I set to clearing away the remnants of our feast, and enjoy a glass of B Positive, while I fill the dishwasher, and begin prepping the veg for tomorrow's dinner. Elena wanders into the room, looking exhausted.

My chest jitters with a light short chuckle, which resembled more of a heavy exhale, "Here" I hand her a glass of wine, "Why don't you take that and go have a bath, I'll take care of the presents."

"As nice as that sounds, no" She sips her wine and places it on the counter, "I enjoy doing the presents and anyway, Madam isn't asleep get. She wants another bedtime story"

"Oh and you feel she doesn't deserve one?" snickering, as I clear the counter of all the vegetable ends and skins, thinking of a reason why she wouldn't be reading her one.

"Oh no, apparently my storytelling isn't adequate enough, she wants you" She bounces a brow over the glass she had returned back to her hand.

"Me?" The corner of my lips turn skywards as I tie the bag of scraps in a knot and places them in the bin.

"Uh-huh" She nods and takes my place at the counter, "And I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you."

"As if I'd do that" Wiping my hands and taking a sip of water to swill my mouth of any blood.

"Damon?" She stops me as I'm just about to leave the room, "There is enough food here to feed the five thousand"

Chortling, I give a short but sweet reply, "It's Christmas"

*U*P* *C

"_I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight. 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" _My impression of Santa and the way I wriggled her nose had her giggling, before she tries and mimics me.

"You wouldn't make a vewy good Santa, Damond"

Acting shocked, I crossed my arms "And why not, little madam?"

"Because you don't have a fat belly or a beard" She's nestled in bed snuggly while I lean from the chair beside her, the soft glow from her bedside lamp gave her eyes a glistening from where they were beginning to glaze over with sleep and yet she still fought it.

Scratching my stubbled jaw, I pretend to think for a moment, "Well I could always grow a beard. Plus Santa doesn't always have a beard. When he was at Macy's it was false, so you proved" I remember it clearly, she'd gotten his cotton wool beard somehow wrapped around one of her buttons and as she got off… PING!

"Dat wasn't Santa, Damond. Dat was someone working for Santa"

"Ahh, well now you say that. It explains a lot," nodding. God she was smart.

"How does Santa go to evewy house in one night? Wouldn't the weindeers be tired?" she asks me with wide, inquisitive brown pools.

"Well…" I begin, never imagining I would ever have to have this conversation, so having nothing planned, "It's the magic of Christmas. They have had all year to sleep and get ready." I wing it.

"But Darcy Layton at school said there was no such fing as magic"

"Well I can promise you sweetheart, there is such thing as magic." I knew for certain magic was real. "Plus, you know what I like to think?" She nods, "Well I think, that Santa's magic comes from all the little children believing in him and their excitement for his visit. And of course Santa couldn't do it all without his reindeers, so they are just as important. Plus look at all the Carrots they get to eat" she giggles and squirms when I lightly tickle her tummy through her bed sheets.

With a final hum of humor, I see she has more questions, "He won't forget us right? Because I've already had a Christmas with Daddy?"

"No" Shakes my head with ferocity, "Of course not. Don't you worry, he'll be up on that roof later. But don't forget if you hear him… you have to close your eyes really tightly. He can't know you're awake. He has to sense that you are all tucked up cosy in bed for his magic to work. Can you promise me that?"

Her eager nods and smiles show that my little explanation has worked. It doesn't work so much with Elena, who when an hour or so later I am up on the roof, stamping about with bells.

"You've lost your mind" She hisses up, thankfully Gracie's room is on the back so she can't hear her mother.

I must say now not to try this at home, vampire abilities have their perks. If you're human you'll probably break your neck.

After a little while I stomp and run the length of the roof for effect and jump off the end onto the soft, wet blanket of snow that was beginning to cover the ground.

"You do realize she's probably asleep and heard none of it" Elena and her forever negativity.

"I heard her gasp, she heard." Proving her wrong with covering her already pink nose with snow. She squeals quietly and rubs it off frantically, wriggling it. I resist the urge to suck it, getting us back inside.

"You do know that from now on she is going to expect that every year" She hangs her coat up and rubs her arms as I silently close and lock the front door behind me.

"Well then… maybe I've found a family tradition I can keep to and that I'm actually good at" Sucking my bottom lip, kicking off my shoes.

"Family tradition?" She tries to hide the smile in her voice. The more I can do to prove her wrong about before, the better.

"Yeah," running my hands down the length of her arms, as she stares up at me with those doe eyes.

"So that's what we are huh?" She cocks her head towards her right shoulder, "A family?" she begins to lean into me.

"Well yeah, it's not as if I'm here for your cooking" my remark earns me a quick, sharp playful fist to the gut, triggering both of our laughter.

"Let's go to bed"

I'm not going to refuse that offer.

*U*P* *C*

Lying on our sides facing each other in our bed, she toys with the speckled hairs upon my chest. This was our bedroom, there was no official moving me in. I spent most nights with them anyway, and when she moved here… I followed and where I would stay.

"If you're not leaving, why would you need a single one way ticket?" her voice is weak as she asks, because I think she is worried about pissing me off with bringing it up again.

"I already told you. It's a present. Plus," seeing her clock on her bedside table, "it's no longer Christmas eve."

She peers over her shoulder to see I was right.

"So it isn't" she smiles with her eyes shut, the past few months of stress catching up with her.

"Merry Christmas, Damon" I end her wishes with a short kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Elena." I stroke her cheek, hypnotizing her into a serene slumber.

Timing has worked out pretty perfectly, because just twenty-five minutes after she fell into a deep sleep, my phone quietly vibrated. With silence and caution I slip from the bed, pulling on some clothes and leaving the room.

Once downstairs, I don't delay in making a beeline for the front door.

*U*P* *C*

**December 25****th**

**EPOV**

A chill makes me shivers and hog the quilt, "Damon, its cold." Mumbling, still in a haze of sleep. I wanted him to cuddle me warm, but I feel no movements and no touches of warmth. I open my eyes, instinct telling me I was lonely.

"Damon?" I reach out, my eyes not adjusting just yet to the darkness, but my palm falls flat to the mattress. He wasn't there.

I'm launched up into a sitting position by dread.

"Damon?" I call out again, fumbling for the light, squinting for a moment as the light hit me.

On the clock it read 6:38am.

Where would he be at this time in the…

I didn't even get chance to finish my mental question when I see something, a rose, upon the pillow where his head should be.

No. No. No. This… NO! I mentally scream to myself as I relive history all over again. That trepidation boils up from your stomach, which latches itself upon your heart and tears it in two.

There is something attached to the stem of the rose, but I can't bear to look. If I look and feel - it will be real. It's a dream, a horrible haunting dream.

My eyes are flooded with silent tears. I grab the rose in betrayal and anger and snap and shred it, its wreckage falling into my lap as I drop my head forward, my body shaking but I seize to make any sound.

In the distance I can hear a squeal of delight. Gracie.

Oh god, it's Christmas! What on earth am I going to say to her?

Brushing the debris of Rose petals from my lap, I'm faces with the tag once again. It was a Christmas tag. Was he really that sick in the head?

Turning it over, I read:

_Wipe your eyes babe, nobody should cry on Christmas. Now get your fine ass downstairs, we're waiting. X_

What?

My eyes read and reread it over and over again until I make myself lightheaded, while hope begins to repair my heart.

My head snaps up as I hear a gleeful Gracie once more. Propelling myself from the bed, I pull on my dressing gown as I run, oblivious to both Gracie's and the guest bedroom door being wide open. Throwing myself to the balcony and peering over to the living room below where the tree was lit, the floor was swamped in presents. My little girl sat laughing with a… wait is that what I think it is?

Moving to the stairs I rushed closer. It was… it was a dog licking her face. Not just any dog. Thee dog, the most laid back dog you will ever meet. Too lazy to even acknowledge… Damon, never mind attempting to kill him.

"Gracie?" I call out, and her brown disarray of hair looks up.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what Santa got me!" Her delighted eyes and smile touches my heart and make me forget for the moment the confusion that keeps on clouding my mind.

Santa wasn't real… RIGHT?

My feet connect with the carpet of the solid ground of the living room, and that's when my eyes are torn from my daughter by three unsuspected figures lounging on the couch. Not one of them was Damon.

My heart was suddenly in my throat, "Jer?" I step closer, "Bonnie?!" My feet pick up pace. "Ric?!"

My baby brother stands and I throw myself into his arms, shocked, overwhelmed, elated and yes maybe still slightly confused but I'm too overjoyed.

"Merry Christmas, Elena" my chest quivers as my face burrows into my brothers neck, so astonishingly happy.

"What… what are you doing here? I thought… I thought with how far gone you are, Bonnie, you were staying home for Christmas with your mom?" Letting go of my brother for a moment, to place my hand to my head, as Bonnie anchors herself up off the sofa and places a hand on her swollen, rounded belly, but it doesn't stop me giving her an almighty hug, and she in return.

After I give Alaric a hug too, I back away so I could see all three of their faces, "We wanted to surprise you" Bonnie reveals.

"Well you did that" Still gobsmacked, "But Ric I thought you were working a Job in Vancouver? Is everything okay? Did you come to together?" My mouth was like a motor, fast with no idea when to stop.

"No, Jeremy and I drove here. Made a little stop yesterday morning on the way." Bonnie nods towards Gracie, and it clicks what she's getting at. The dog. They got the dog!

"And I flew in last night, Bonnie and Jeremy picked me up from the airport." Ric chirps up.

"You did? Oh I'm so pleased, I can't tell you how happy you're all here. I've missed you all so much and…" something registers in my mind and brings my rambling to a halt. "Wait? You… flew?" my tone falling quite flat in suspicion.

"Yeah, I flew. We didn't think I'd get a flight here so close to Christmas, but he managed it" he grins and nods over my shoulder.

He managed it. He being…

With a turn of my head, I see the most gorgeous man in the entire world, wearing a smirk that is almost as ridiculous as the Santa hat upon his head.

Swallowing sharply, my jaw clenches and my feet begin taking me in heavy footsteps towards him. I have no idea what I would do to him until I found myself stomping on his foot, grabbing the hat either side of his head, tugging it roughly down over his eyes and crushing my wet trembling mouth upon his.

Arms up around his neck, he grunts from my childish actions, there is laughter from behind but all I can do was kiss him as it settles in what he'd done. He'd done this. All of it. For me.

It wasn't the most pleasant of kisses for him I imagine because I'm a slobbering mess, but the way his arm grips me around my waist as my lips glowing with a smile.

Freeing him from the hat, I need to see his eyes; grasping his face in my hands.

"I love you." I roam his eyes with mine so he knows how much I mean it. "You're an idiot, and scarily good at sneaking, but as long as its not with another woman I don't care" He hoists me up so my legs are latched around his waist.

"Why would I ever need another woman when it's so much fun making you sweat? The only other woman in my life is four years old and covered in dog." He bites at my nose.

"It's not fun on my part, my heart broke" I whispered, "Maybe I love you too much, that I can't even think about you leaving us" I can feel the prickling of his course, short hairs peppering his jaw against my thumb.

"And maybe I love you too much too. Because I can't leave you, not your irritating mood swings, not your pain in the ass moaning, not even your lopsided nipples" He give my right breast a sneak squeeze and bites his lip to control his grin.

"You don't break a promise do you?"

"Not when I make one to you" He kisses me and settles me to my feet, still peppering sloppy kisses upon him lips until I could feel others in the room beginning to feel awkward.

Clearing my throat, "Okay enough of this! Lets open some presence!" I declare, giving his ass a cheeky pinch.

**DPOV**

Bowing my head slightly there is no more fighting the smile. Fuck it! I'm happy, why shouldn't I show it?

Wandering over to the tree I join everyone else, as the Christmas spirit runs high.

"Damond?" Gracie asks for my attention.

"Yes, Little E?"

"What are lopsided nipples?"

Cue death glare from Elena.

Whoops!

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, my little Christmas puddings. I do hope you enjoy it, it doesn't delve too much into their lives or future because like I said before, the conclusion is all down to you.<strong>

**Please leave me a review, it is Christmas after all ;)**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

**xxx **


End file.
